Never Forgotten Heroes
by SurfaceMemory
Summary: The ruin was all but forgotten, he only found it by mistake. Now, granted the powers of a L'Cie from two long forgotten heroes, Naruto has to complete his focus, summon Ragnarok to destroy a beast with only a Huntress and a Soldier to help him. FLight.
1. Forgotten

He hated the sensation of falling, there was no solid ground beneath your feet and most of the time, when one would land it would just be as a bloody mess on the ground. Swallowing once more he placed his hands together as he ran through a series of seals trying just to get a grasp of what he needed now. The moment he closed his eyes he felt the sensation of crashing into a pool of water. Snapping his eyes open and he only saw darkness. He didn't spend any time trying to figure it how he survived the fall instead he swam upwards and quickly surfaced, gasping for air. Shaking the water out of his hair he looked around the room. It was definitely an ancient ruin, but just how long was it here? How did it end up at the bottom of the ravine? He wished he paid just a little bit more attention in class, and then maybe he would know.

Shedding his soaked jacket, he dumped it on the ground beside the pool as he looked upwards, there was a small windowless sunlight in the roof, while light in the room was being generated by some unknown source he knew it was pure luck that he fell through the roof and not on the roof.

"Well it looks like I don't have much of a choice now, do I?" he asked out loud as he looked around the ruin. One archway was blocked by fallen stone and a statue of a woman, a goddess maybe. The other way was a large metal door. Taking no chances he walked to the door and pushed on it. It didn't move. Frowning he looked upwards and saw a gap in the wall. Looking around him he took a running start at the wall, the moment he took three steps up the flat surface he fell backwards onto his back with a groan. It looked like his usual techniques didn't work in this unusual building. Sighing he knew he had to use the old fashion way. He ran up the wall again this time trying to keep his body parallel to the wall. Just as he footing started to slip he threw his hands out and caught a rocky ledge. Exhaling slightly he moved his feet to catch another ledge before pulling himself up further against the wall. Eventually he made it up to the hole and pulling himself onto the ledge. There he could see the next room flawlessly. A glyph or a ruin, he knew it wasn't a seal, took up most of the floor there it held another six ruins on it's perimeter each had a unique symbol he couldn't make out.

_"Maker's breath... it's a shinobi..."_ A soft whisper echoed throughout the room, or his head, he wasn't sure. _"He is not of our brethren."_

"Who's there?" He cried out as he jumped down from the ledge and walked forward to the center of the room. "Show yourself!"

_"I feel it."_ the voice sounded like a young child. _"Etro's blood... the ninth demon."_ He didn't say anything as he stood in the center of the room, the glyph underneath his feet began to glow as he shielded his eyes. _"Four will fit..."_

The light got brighter as he was forced to close his eyes as he heard the sounds of something heavy locking into place. After a moment he opened his eyes and realized that the six ruins were actually pillars, only know did they rise from the ground.

_"The Beast of Despair... The Destroyer... Ragnarok."_ the moment the voice disappeared four of the six pillars released a bright light, within them weapons formed and floated above the stone as the light died away just slightly. He looked around at the other two that had didn't react, just waiting for them to do something, they never did.

"_Pick one of the four..."_ the voice whispered, biting his lower lip he moved forward to take a better look. A blood red lance, a curious device, an elaborate boomerang and a horned rod floated before him. _"Two of these... tainted with Ragnarok's blood."_

"Ragnarok?" he asked, maybe there was a relation to the other demons, he wasn't too sure and he knew that there wasn't anyone he could really ask. He hesitated for a moment and as if sensing it, the voice spoke again. _"Choose boy... the power to protect, the power to destroy, or the power to create?"_

"If your creation means healing, I can tell you this, I'm no good with that." He muttered, the disembodied voice chuckled; the horned rod and boomerang disappeared before his eyes.

"_So you forfeit the power to heal. So... boy... what do you chose? The power to protect? Or to destroy?"_

Clearly one weapon meant one thing and the other meant something else. He bit his bottom lip as he moved towards the lance, every Black Op had a weapon, so that had to belong to the protector, right?

"_So you choose the path of destruction?"_

'No! I don't!" he blurted out right away before stopping himself, biting his lower lip, deep down, he knew, he wanted both. What good was protecting those you love if you didn't have the power to defeat the evil?

"_The Maker smiles upon you, child"_ the disembodied voice whispered. _"Work together and the path of righteousness will become yours."_

He didn't say anything as the two weapons disappeared in a flash of light; the Bladed Lance reappeared in his left hand. He took a couple steps backwards in surprise as the floor began to rumble. The stone cracked and before he knew it, he was falling once more.

When he opened his eyes again he could instantly feel the damp ground against his cheek. It confused him, he knew if he was in near the demon's cage the floor was usually flooded, something, something had to be damming the water. Pulling himself up onto his feet he grabbed the lance that was on the floor and looked around, he wasn't where he thought he was.

"_Looks like our Noble one isn't in a real happy mood eh? Then again, she never liked what the Maker did to her." _A new, deep accented voice spoke to him; it wasn't like the disembodied voice speaking to him or the demon kept within him. _'Let's keep going eh? Hopefully she won't decide to run yeh through like she did the others."_

"Run me through?" he asked, confused, a fair chuckle met his ears as he moved in deeper, taking the time to marvel at the metalwork of the building. The stone had given away to metalwork not too long ago and he couldn't help but be amazed. Every building he had seen or grown up it was made of wood and stone. No blacksmith he knew would be able to replicate this work.

_"Aye, keep goin' and ye'll see. If we're lucky, maybe Sunshine will come and help us."_ a pause _"I see it in you. You'll save her, if she comes to."_

He bit his lip and looked at the lance in his hand. Even disembodied voices were asking him to save those he can't? Shaking his head he ran his hand through his hair, hitting the headband fastened on his forehead, he had forgotten he was wearing it. Pulling it off he took a look at it, the material was worn and torn, but the metal plate was still there.

"_Come on lad, best not keep her waitin'"_ the voice spoke again, he nodded, pocketing the headband he pushed forward. He opened the door that lead into the next room and was nearly blinded by the sudden change.

All the other rooms were dark and dingy; this here was a hall so bright, so white, that it looked like a part of a royal palace. Slowly he walked forward, stopping before he broke the threshold of the room. There was something about this room, the new voice in his head just pushed him on, slowly he walked forward, and there he saw it.

Sitting on a white chair under a window off to the side of the white room was a suit of armour he had never seen before. It was bulky at some parts and glowed in others. Most of it was steely silver but parts were painted a blood red. The gold mirrored visor stared blankly ahead as he approached it.

_"Just as I thought, oh Lightnin'. I can't believe the Maker did this to you."_ the voice whispered softly, clearly depressed. He didn't say anything back to the voice as he moved to stand in front of the armour. Raising his hand he brushed a layer of dust off the helmet as he looked into the gold visor, he saw his reflection and that of two women, standing on either side of him. Surprised he turned around quickly and saw nothing.

"Lightning eh?" he whispered. "What did you do to deserve this?" he looked over the metal prison that held the warrior in place. Frowning slightly he took a couple steps back and crossed his arms as best he could with the lance in his hands. Turning around to leave he heard a groan. Stopping he turned around again, the warrior was standing head downwards. He frowned but the voice in his head didn't seem too pleased.

_"Light..."_ the voice whispered, maybe the warrior before him was the lover of the voice in his head? Well the voice was female and the suit of armour looked somewhat male, so maybe. He watched as Lightning's armour slowly raised its hand, with another flash of light an unusual sword appeared in its right hand. Right afterwards the armour shifted, taking a battle stance, holding the weapon above its head. _"All of this, just cuz you lead us to the life we had..."_

The armour didn't react to the voice as it charged him, unable to react in time; he threw up the lance in front of him to block the attack. The sword struck down and his legs buckled under the force. How was he supposed to fight this? The armour towered over him by nearly a foot and the strength was inhuman.

"_Let me..."_ the voice whispered in his head, he didn't have a chance to say anything as he was struck across the face and launched into the wall; he collapsed on the ground and cried out when his left shoulder started to burn. Groaning he pulled at the sleeve of his shirt and lifted it up, a black tattoo of some kind of animal head was burned into his arm. Looking at it for a second he quickly became super aware of what was going on around him. Looking up he saw the armour towering above him as he brought the lance up to block the next attack.

"_Oi, kid, what's yer name?"_ the voice asked, he blinked as he somehow mustered the strength to throw Lightning off.

"Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto whispered as he fell into a stance that was unfamiliar to him, but yet, felt right. He watched as the armour stood up slowly, shaking its head.

"_Oerba Yun Fang, but you can jus' call me Fang mate." _Fang whispered to him. _"Fighting us is our leader... and someone special to me, Lightning." _Fang explained as Naruto continued his defensive stance against the armour. _"When the time came for us, Lightning resisted the Maker, and in turn the Maker made Lightning our Guardian; damned forever into that bloody suit of armour, testing those who dare to take on our legacy."_

"So I gotta beat him?" Naruto asked, confused, Fang chuckled lightly.

"_Remove the helmet, or take her gunblade, if she knows it's me, she'll come to us."_

"Wait she?" he paused, shaking his head. "Ambush her then, right." Naruto whispered as he placed his hand into a cross seal, instantly two more clones of him appeared and flanked his sides. The moment he threw the lance over to one of his clones, Fang's presence in his mind disappeared. He looked back at the dammed soldier before he and his clones charged, to his surprise the soldier was able to react in time, she flipped up into the air and kicked his clones out of his way, the one that held onto Fang's lance was killed just as fast as he was summoned leaving Naruto standing there, alone.

"Not good." He whispered as the soldier walked over to the weapon, sheathed the gunblade and picked up the lance. To his surprise the soldier looked curious of the weapon, confused on what it was, the way the head moved, it was like she was seeing it for the first time, then it clued in for the Uzumaki.

"Did the Maker... wipe you of your memories?" he asked slowly, the gold visor turned to look at him; he couldn't see an expression because it was mirrored so he only saw his own scared face.

Lightning didn't move right away she looked at Naruto as he slowly walked towards her. He held his hand out trying to make a peace offering; instead the soldier tossed the lance back at the boy. Naruto just dropped it back on the ground and watched her. Slowly the soldier moved closer to him, pulling out her gunblade. He didn't move until she stood right before him, he closed his eyes until he heard the metal armour move slightly, opening his eyes he saw that she was holding the gunblade out to him. He held out his own hands as she pulled it back and held it in front of her vertically, as if she was about to say an oath.

"I will join you and Fang." the woman whispered as she pulled the leather case that was strapped to her back and folded the gunblade before him, the advanced technology of that weapon was amazing. She slid it into the case as it glowed a slight pink for a second, he took it from her and watched as the suit of armour walk robotically back to the chair in the room and sit down before becoming lifeless once more.

"_Thank you."_ Lightning's voice echoed in his head as he strapped the weapon to his back. _"Boy, can you do me a favour?" _Naruto soon found himself looking at the discarded lance on the ground. _"Fang..."_

Naruto didn't say anything, biting his lower lip he walked forward and picked up the lance, instantly he could feel Fang's presence return to him.

"_Lightning..."_

He felt Lightning's tension disappear suddenly; he knew he did the right thing. While the whole idea was just odd to him, two women, sealed into their weapons, who were past lovers, using him as a medium to be together... that needed to be fixed, now.

He could feel the flooding sensation of being relieved as he continued onward, happy that the two inhabiting his mind currently were sparing him on whatever they were speaking to each other, but he still couldn't get that unspeakable emotion out. Making it to the next room he pushed open the door, and timed seemed to have stopped.

"_Anima..."_ Fang's voice exhaled slowly, Naruto pushed forward, closer to the large metal and organic being in the room before him.

"_Wait... didn't we – I – kill Anima?" _Lightning muttered, confused, neither Fang or Naruto responded, instead he kept moving, placing his hand on the cold metal shell that was recently dubbed as 'Anima

_"Well clearly Anima is still alive!"_ Fang retorted, Naruto fell into a battle stance, holding the lance in his left hand he took a proper stance against the Fal'Cie. Anima moved slowly, revealing itself to the young boy as church bells boomed in the background.

_"Etro's Blood."_ Lightning whispered as the ground began to shake under the boy's feet, cracks ran across the stone before giving away throwing him into free fall once more. He cried out, the two presences in his mind disappeared as a green tendril of chakra-like energy whipped out and wrapped around his right forearm. A searing pain shot through his system and he couldn't believe what he saw next.

A massive beast with ten tails whipping around behind it roaring out as a dragon knight, as tall as three men, attacked it with two hooked blades.

When he opened his eyes again he found himself lying on a beach, a beach he didn't recognize. Sitting up in a panic he winced at the sudden head rush, clapping his hand on his forehead he moaned slightly. Looking around he didn't see anyone beside or near him, he was alone.

"Oh Ero-Sennin is gonna hate me." he groaned rubbing his eyes, that's when he spotted the weird black brand on his forearm. Frowning he looked at his left shoulder, the beast head tattoo was still there.

"It's always Ragnarok with that bloody Fal'Cie." a familiar voice spoke behind him. Turning around on the sand he saw a tall tanned woman standing behind him, she was dressed in a royal blue sari and her wild hair was not quite a pure brown. Standing a distance away from her was a slightly shorter woman with petal pink hair draped over one shoulder. She was wearing a uniform of some sort, he guessed, he could spy the red cape fluttering in the wind. He stood up and dusted off his orange pants, he saw the pink haired woman grimace slightly. "Bloody hell, third Focus with that bastard and he wants Ragnarok again."

"At least, from the looks of it, we're killing another beast, not tearing Cocoon out of the sky." the soldier muttered, arms crossed, Naruto stared.

"Fang? Lightning?" he asked, slightly hesitant, when hearing those names he was expecting something different, not two beautiful women. "You... are you?"

"Yeah, we're yer partners fer this mess." Fang started placing her hands on her hip, Lightning slowly walked forward to stand beside Fang. Naruto couldn't get it out of his head, these two... they are together? "I dun know why the Maker decided to do this, maybe cuz we're the only L'Cie to make a difference?"

"What does it matter now anyway?" Lightning muttered in a rather clipped tone. "The boy is in trouble if we don't figure out what that other beast is first."

When they looked at him for an explanation Naruto only held his hands up in his defence. As lame as it was, it was the only thing he had.

"Maybe we should see if bein' a L'Cie messed up with his rather messed up system." Fang leaned in slightly, Naruto flinched back slightly, how tall was this woman?

"You noticed that to?" Lightning muttered, "It's a system, but not like ours."

"You guys don't have chakra?" Naruto blurted out before clapping his hand over his mouth when the soldier stared at him. "Well this 'system' I have is called chakra, Kakashi-sensei or Sakura could explain it better than I could."

Fang crossed her arms and straightened up. "Well then kid, show me what you can do with this 'chakra' of yer's" she asked, waiting to be impressed, the boy grinned as he clapped his hands together, he tried to pull up his energy but he came up dry.

"What?" he asked aloud as he tried again, still nothing; Lightning chuckled like she knew something.

"The Crystanium network has replaced your chakra one." she answered, pointing to the brand on his arm. "My memory might be splotchy right now, but I remember duelling a shinobi who was just branded, he was so confused on why he couldn't use his techniques. He didn't live long."

"You're evil." Fang grinned. "I like that."

"Wait! So I can't use any Jutsu? How am I supposed to be a ninja if I can't use them?"

"We L'Cie have Magic." Lightning answered for him, she held out her hand and a ball of fire formed momentarily before it disappeared when she closed her hand. Naruto watched with amazement when the soldier then went to make both hands crackle with energy, much like Kakashi's Lightning Blade. "Now, you're going to figure out what magic you have, now." She charged him and struck out with her hands. Naruto jumped back out of the way as Fang started to laugh. Naruto rolled across the sand and pulled out a kunai from his holster.

"What's the deal?" he shouted back, Lightning had ripped her gunblade from her holster and casted an Enthunder on it. She smirked.

"Better you learn now in the Fade rather than on the job, we don't want you dying on us."


	2. Released

**I can only stare at my e-mail inbox as the alerts for this story just came... no, continue to keep tumbling in. Is this normal? Anyway, I wanted this out sooner but a couple scenes with Lightning just weren't coming out the way I wanted it to.**

**I also had one review I couldn't answer, I like a confusing start to a story, throw the readers right into something, and if they want to know more, they'll read more. Sure I didn't really explain why Naruto was falling... I guess I could touch upon that...**

**Anyway, this story is a challenge given out by Fan of Fanfics21. I just took his initial idea and adapted it to suit the needs of both Fang and Lightning. Thanks for putting up with me! *laughs*

* * *

**

He woke up face first on the ground with a groan. Slowly he pushed himself back up onto his feet and brushed his pants off and realized where he was. Just when he noticed that his orange jacket was missing. Lightning's gunblade was still tucked away in the holster strapped on his back. He spotted Fang's lance buried in the ground as he pulled it out.

"_There is a clasp for my lance on Light's holster."_ Fang's voice whispered to him, she seemed, occupied, at the moment but Naruto paid no heed. He swung it around and latched it on the topside of the holster before adjusting the strap that kept the holster on the diagonal on his back.

"Magic eh?" he muttered as he looked at his hand, it sparked with electricity, Lightning's element, as if her name alone didn't give it away. He held his hands apart just slightly and watched at the energy chained between them, making him grin. He would learn how to use this element for sure, better than any ninja and defiantly in the way of the L'Cie. He pulled the gunblade off his back and held his hand over it, trying to electrify it the way Lightning had in the Fade, he came up with nothing. Then he remembered, Lightning said that her entire team was Master L'Cie, or something like that, everyone was proficient in all six fighting roles; however a newly created L'Cie only had three.

Commando, Ravager and Sentinel, Fang had said that those were the three main rolls of another L'Cie, Snow Villers, but Lightning swore he wouldn't become the same 'idiot' he was.

He sat back on the ground, neither Fang or Lightning was speaking to him, they were far too busy with each other to concern themselves with a young boy. He could still remember the duel, or the absolute ass kicking he had in the Fade. A dreamscape Fang explained it what she called 'stupid boy terms' with that unusual accent that Lightning seemed to love.

Flipping the gunblade back a little more choppily than Lightning's smooth movements he sheathed it on his back and continued through the forest, he had to rejoin with his teacher. Halfway through the forest he stopped.

How was he going to tell Jiraiya that he couldn't use chakra anymore? That he was a L'Cie? Something completely unheard of in the Elemental Countries? He did have magic, maybe he could adapt that, but the inability to walk on water... in the Fade both Fang and Lightning beat into him the 'right' way to climb a wall.

"_I think I know a way... I'll try to teach you later, when it matters" _Lightning muttered softly, breathless, Naruto crossed his arms as he tapped his foot, looking skywards. _"It would be easier if I had my own body, but I don't."_

"_Attention on me love... we'll worry about that later..."_ Fang whispered darkly, Lightning groaned before the 'line' went dead once more. Naruto shook his head and sat down on the grass by the very gorge that his teacher, Jiraiya had pushed him into to summon the Kyuubi's chakra. Clearly he had failed, falling right to the bottom and landing in an old ruin that laid home to forgotten heroes.

Naruto looked over the ledge and swallowed, what would have happened if he had managed to draw the fox's chakra? What would have happened if he didn't fall through the roof of the ruin?

Why the _fuck_ did Jiraiya have to push him down the gorge in the first place?

For the first time a sadistic smirk decorated the Uzumaki's face. The old pervert was definitely in for it when he helped Fang and Lightning find a way to get their physical bodies back. While he had yet to discuss the topic with the two he knew it was the right thing to do, he didn't what to have their sexual relationship affecting his mind at all. He knew what they were doing right now, and that's why they had cut off the connection like that.

"Wouldn't Ero-Sennin just love 'material' like that." He growled as he held his hand out, summoning a ball of electricity in the palm of his hand. He grinned slightly; he couldn't wait to show this off to Kakashi-sensei!

Deciding that now was probably the best time to try to find the old man who had nearly thrown him to his death he stood up and stretched out his back before turning around to face the general direction of the village. He didn't even take three steps before the mental connection between him and the two L'Cie was thrown open again.

"_Oi... Naruto..."_ Fang's voice prodded at him. _"Unless we jus' wondered down the wrong hallway... but you gotta large foxy plush behind bars here."_

"Kyuubi" Naruto breathed, quickly he climbed a tree and sat down on a branch that would support his weight before closing his eyes and concentrated, when he opened them again he found himself standing in front of a cage with Fang and Lightning standing behind himself.

"Nice to see ya again mate." Fang lazily saluted, Lightning just crossed her arms. Naruto grinned, he liked the fact that he could easily be drawn into his mind when the L'Cie needed to communicate with him. All he had to do was concentrate and they would do the rest for him.

He had learnt that there were three major places that the Pulse L'Cie can bring him too. The white room that seemed to be nameless was the L'Cie brand, the beach was 'The Fade', in other words his dreamscape, and this dark dingy sewer... Kyuubi's seal.

"The Ninth Demon?" Lightning asked, Fang looked at her, the soldier huffed. "Look, I heard a lot when I was stuck in that suit of armour." She walked over to the cage and placed her hand on the bar. "He's hiding back there."

"Well I wanna see the foxy." Fang muttered, placing her hands on her hips. The moment she placed her second hand on the bar a set of claws lashed out, the Farron jumped back and landed gracefully on her feet after performing a back flip. "Oh my..."

"Who are you?" a rumbling voice asked from within. Lightning slowly walked closer as the fox behind the bars exhaled a puff of air, blowing back her clothing and making her cape snap in the wind.

"Brigadier General Lightning Farron." She stated, with certain firmness in her tone. Naruto looked at Fang, confused, he had never heard of that rank before. The Pulsian just chuckled lightly as Kyuubi pressed his forehead against the cage door.

"One of Ragnarok's brethren." The demon growled. "But I see... you don't have his blood." His head shifted to Fang. "You...you have his blood." He snarled, Fang growled back slightly, Naruto just looked at her.

"So what of it!" she shouted back. "Jus' come out here, I'll kick yer ass any day! You fuckin' fuzzball!"

"I'm not interested in you..." Kyuubi growled, Naruto narrowed his eyes and slowly walked forward, standing in front of the soldier. "Nor do I want you... boy." A chakra blast threw the Uzumaki back against the wall while Lightning kept her ground. "Farron."

Lightning drew her gunblade and held it out in a battle stance, Naruto made a move but Fang's arm held him back. Kyuubi chuckled as eight of his long tails slipped out the bars and danced around Lightning's feet idly.

"Back off." She snarled, stamping her foot down on the fox's tail, he snarled and pulled them back quickly. Slowly the demon shifted his head, as if he was trying to get a better look at the leader of the Master L'Cie.

"I know what you both want... you want your bodies back." He growled softy, both women stopped breathing for a moment as a toothy smirk appeared on the fox's mug. "You want your bodies back... they can be returned... to Ragnarok's brethren." Lightning quickly turned to face Fang; the woman's jaw had gone slightly slack.

"Vanille! What about Vanille? Or Serah? Or anyone else?" Fang asked quickly, the demon just chuckled. As his ninth tail came out and wrapped around Lightning's waist. The soldier struggled against the hold slowly the demon's chakra seeped out from the cage and instead of surrounding his real host it made its way up Lightning's chest as her L'Cie brand glowed, trying to fight off the fox.

"O...Odin." Lightning whispered, Fang ripped her lance out of the clasp on her back and held it out.

"What the fuck are you doin' to Light? Fuckin' fox!" she shouted, the demon chuckled as he spoke slowly.

"_Embrace thy fate, thine home to burn. That fallen souls might bear our plea. To hasten the Divine's return." _he released Lightning as the woman collapsed on the ground unconscious; Fang didn't waist a breath before running to her lover's side. The moment she touched Lightning the soldier disappeared in a puff of crystal dust just as Kyuubi finished speaking. "_Oh piteous Wanderer, Ragnarok, make of this day a brave epoch."_

The sewer started to flood after that. Fang stood up holding onto her weapon as the fox chuckled. Naruto ran up to the bars and slammed against them.

"What the heck didya do to Lightning?" he demanded from the demon, but he nearly got clawed if he didn't back off fast enough.

"The Maker sealed them within their weapons. Release the weapons and you release the L'Cie." Kyuubi explained. "Farron... Farron was different... I did what had to be done."

The water was up to Fang's waistline, Naruto himself was panicking now, but the warrior looked like she was bent on beheading the fox. Spinning the lance just once in her hand as her brand glowed, before she could do anything else, the fox bellowed out.

"Get the FUCK out!" he bellowed, the force of his roar was enough to send both fighters flying backwards. Naruto crashed against the wall and blacked out.

Just what... just what was going on?

**FFXIII**

"Ummm... miss? Excuse me?" she felt someone shaking her right shoulder. Slowly she opened her eyes and found herself staring into a set of worried blue and green ones. She blinked to get her bearings straight, but she just couldn't recognize where she was. "Oh good you're awake." The green eyed girl smiled. "Ino and I found you asleep here in the alley, are you alright miss?" the girl asked, the woman make a move but the blonde, Ino, held out her hand. She took it and allowed the younger girl to help her up onto her feet.

"Where am I?" she asked, the two preteens looked at each other.

""You don't know?" the other pinkette asked, brushing her hand idly through her own hair, she noticed that this girl's hair was more vibrant than her own, almost like her sister's, Serah.

"Memory loss." She answered quickly. "I remember a few things, but not a lot." She answered, fixing the curl in her hair. "I'm..." she hesitated for a moment but she recognized a familiar headband in the pinkette's hair so she came to a conclusion quickly.

"I'm Sakura Haruno and this is my friend Ino Yamanaka, you're in Konoha, in the Land of Fire.

"Lightning." Lightning answered quickly. "Lightning Farron." She added brushing off the dust off herself, she frowned slightly, debating how far she should take this, or just knock them out and try to find Naruto and Fang.

"I don't recognize her Sakura." Ino muttered, looking to her friend, the Haruno nodded in response. "Maybe she should see the Hokage?"

Lightning didn't know who or what the Hokage was, but she knew she shouldn't be, wherever she was right now.

"Actually, I'm looking for someone." She stated. "He's been helping me get my memory back. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, would you know where I can find him?"

"Naruto? The blonde idiot is helping you?" Ino asked, disbelieving, Lightning leaned her weight to the side and crossed her arms.

"What of it?" she muttered. "The boy offered to help, I don't see why I should deny him."

"Here memory really must be shot." Ino leaned over to Sakura and whispered slightly, Lightning cocked her head to the side just slightly; she hated it when people talked of other people like that. The Farron frowned slightly until a moment of realization kicked in.

"Fang!"

She pushed the two girls aside, effectively hitting Ino with the handle of her sheathed gunblade and Sakura with her cape. Both of them grunted in protest but Lightning ignored them as she walked out onto the main road. The citizens were giving her unusual stares, but she just sneered back at them, used to people being quick to judge. The two girls were fighting to keep up with her but Lightning ignored them, she jumped up and grabbed onto a store sign before swinging herself up onto the ledge of a balcony. Silently she pulled herself up and leapt onto the roof, hopefully they wouldn't follow her up here.

"Sakura, why isn't she using chakra?" Lightning heard Ino ask, the soldier frowned slightly as she picked her pace up from a swift walk to a jog. She really didn't need to attract more unwanted attention. It didn't help that these two were being persistent. She picked up her pace to clear the rooftop onto the next one as she headed towards the open gate in the distance. She knew, however, that she needed a viewpoint to get a better grasp of the village, maybe where...

"You two." Lightning stopped and turned around, the two girls following her stumbled to a stop, she smirked, both of them kinda had the same quirks Vanille and Serah has. "Do you know where I can find Naruto?"

"Probably Ichiraku." Ino shrugged her shoulders; Lightning just crossed her arms, a silent saying that the answer wasn't good enough.

"He's been training in the forest, which you can get to by the east exit." Sakura answered, Lightning nodded before turning around to run at the wall of the next building that towered over the one she stood on. Ino made a move to call out to her but an echoing crack filled the air just before Lightning jumped up, high enough to grab onto the windowsill of the highest floor, the two girls watched as she pulled herself up, but she was met up on the roof by an unwanted trio.

"ANBU..."

Lightning slowly looked up at the three white animal masks looking down on her. Her hand gravitated towards her gunblade as they held their weapons out in front of them. The Farron smirked; it was about time she had a battle without her cursed armour restraining her.

"You've been charged for trespassing, by order of Lord Hokage you are under arrest!" the leader of the group said. Lightning rolled her eyes and pulled out her gunblade, slowly flipping it out into its sword form.

"So you think me as a spy?" Lightning asked darkly. "Clearly, if I was, I would have done a much better job at concealing myself in a village full of ninjas." She swung her gunblade upwards to hold it near her forehead. "But I got more important things to be doing then tending to a superior who is not my own." She finished, swinging her gunblade out and holding it out to her side, her signature battle stance.

"We will not hesitate to use force!" the ninja shouted at her again, Lightning clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes, PSICOM was better than this.

"Then prove to me." The Farron growled as her left hand crackled with magical energy. "That what the Maker decided upon was the right thing!" she roared raising her hand upwards.

The Thundgra spell struck down, scattering the ninjas. The two younger girls watching from the sidelines had to shield their faces. When the dust faded the rooftop was abandoned and the group had moved to a neighbouring one.

"Is she crazy?" Ino shouted when she watched an ANBU rush Lightning, their weapons clashed against each other. Another ANBU tried to flank her but the Farron didn't even look away as she lobbed a fire spell at them.

"I think she's just good." Sakura muttered as Lightning got underneath an ANBU and kicked him upwards. They watched as she jumped up to meet the staggered ninja as she unleashed a furry of blows at him, her axe kick was the final blow on the Black Op. She landed second after the dead body crashed onto the ground and was flanked by the other two. She sheathed her gunblade and snapped her fingers a small purple sphere formed at her fingertips before covering her body in its earthly glow.

It was as if something just clicked in Lightning, she charged the ANBU and jumped off the ground, flying vertically she flipped her body and slammed feet fist into an ANBU and pinning him against the wall. She repositioned herself and pulled his sword from the sheath on his waist before kicking off, breaking his mask and spearing him with his own weapon. She landed back to face the remaining ANBU who quickly released an airborne signal for backup. Lightning looked upwards and smiled.

"Thanks."

"What?" The ANBU looked confused as Lightning swung her arm downwards; an electrical force drew the ninja in closer to her. Lightning struck the ninja in the face, knocking off the mask of the female ninja before kicking upwards in a bicycle kick knocking the woman back. Lightning chased after her, pulling out her gunblade and swung, the woman blocked with her kunai.

"I just have to buy time against you, and then you'll be a done dinner." The ANBU sneered, Lightning smirked.

"Doubtful." She responded, casting Enthunder on her gunblade and slicing clean through the weapon. The ANBU slid backwards, running her hand through a series of weir d hand positions.

"Fire Style! Mythical Fire Phoenix!" She shouted, releasing what looked like half a dozen fireballs at the same time, Lightning flipped backwards, transforming her gunblade and fired a bullet at each fireball, knocking out the shuriken hidden within them before landing.

"That weapon." The ANBU narrowed her eyes into slits was she watched as Lightning dropped the magazine out of her gunblade and clicked a fresh one in its place. She then looked at her deflected shuriken. "What is it?"

Lightning didn't say anything as she pointed the barrel of her weapon at the ANBU, her finger around the trigger.

"I'll ask you, is it worth fighting me?" Lightning asked slowly, she still didn't know why she was in the waking world, or what Kyuubi had done to her. All she knew was that she needed to find Fang and Naruto and these idiots where in her way. Her gaze traveled over to the ANBU she had slain, swallowing slightly, she had remembered that she had promised Serah she would stop her relentless killing, but that years... generations ago...

"You're a threat to the peace of this village, you must be stopped." The ANBU started, so sure of herself as she raised her hand. Lightning instantly looked to her flanks, she was surrounded.

Would this not be the third time she was caught in this position, holding her gunblade the same way?

The surrounding ANBU moved; Lightning's hand shot towards her brand just as one of the rooftops crowded with men exploded. The Farron looked up and saw a familiar face.

"I think yer just a little over yeh head today love." Fang smirked as she spun her lance in her hand. She jumped upwards and landed down beside Lightning as they stood back to back, the soldier flipped out her gunblade.

"Naruto's gone to talk to the old man 'bout this, but... it's been years since I've had fun."

Lightning grinned.

"Then let's dance."

* * *

**A/N: **This is probably confusing to some, you'll see Fang's side of everything next chapter.

I see people alerting, but not enough reviewing! I have this crazy idea of the Hokage forcing either Fang or Lightning into the Chuunin exams because a) Dosu is dead, b) Lightning just killed a couple of his best ANBU and c) who in the village of Konoha is not watching this street fight right now?

So you readers; tell me, should I go ahead with that? If so, would you rather see Lightning or Fang fight?


	3. Dragoon

_Have you ever been hurled by a King Behemoth?_

Oerba Yun Fang, groaned lightly as she slowly sat up, holding her forehead.

_Well it hurts like a motherfucking bitch._

The Gran Pulsian huntress slowly opened her eyes, shielding them from the bright sunlight as she was not quite adjusted from the darkness of the seal. Wait... Sewer... Narthex... Fade... fuck... this was a forest wasn't it? She closed her eyes and opened them again, hoping maybe she was dreaming, of course she knew she wasn't, she could smell the Fal'Cie damned forest; she was in the real world.

So how the fuck was she released?

Fang ran her hand through her tangled hair and exhaled slowly looking around, Naruto was asleep up in a tree, she was at the base, so where was Lightning? She stood up and slammed her fist against the tree, proud that the mere action was enough to send the young blond tumbling out and headfirst on the ground. He groaned himself, walking up from the fall. Fang just bent down and plucked her lance from ground where it had fallen beside Naruto. She noticed that Light's gunblade was missing from their... temporary... host.

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing his head, he soon found himself slowly look up Fang's body, blushing slightly when he made eye contact with the lancer who had her arms crossed and was looking down upon him. He chuckled nervously as stood up; he huffed slightly, not really appreciating the sheer height difference between them, even if it was just a little over a foot. He sighed in defeat.

"So Kyuubi managed to release you." He muttered, defeated, Fang had taken her lance (that was much too big for his back, and Lightning's gunblade was gone, therefore leaving him weaponless). "I guess he did the same for Lightning."

Fang knelt down and ruffled his hair, smirking just slightly.

"Don't worry kid, Light and I, we'll help ya through this mess." She told him softly. "I promised you that I would teach you the ways of the Dragoon."

"Before the exam?" Naruto whimpered like a hurt puppy, looking upwards, Fang chuckled.

"Don't push it, there is a lot Light has to teach you before you can even dream of using my Highwind." She responded standing up and looking around. "So kid, what way to your village? I can probably find a good viewpoint I can try to find Light from." Naruto nodded and pointed west, walking ahead and leading the lancer onto a beaten path.

Fang was amazed, the forest reminded her of Gran Pulse, and the scents were slightly different but still the same nonetheless. After about a ten minute walk Naruto had made it to the walls that closed around his village. Seeing that the Uzumaki had never visited his village since his fall into the ravine this was her first time seeing the place. She was thankful that she was seeing it with her own eyes rather than through Naruto's. The boy stopped dead in his tracks and Fang bumped into him.

"What's the matter kid?" she asked, tearing her eyes away from the massive walls that surrounded the village. She had never seen anything like that on Cocoon and back in her era the only Pulsian settlement that was guarded in was deep in the mountains.

"You." Naruto responded, turning around to face her. "You don't have a passport or a headband. They won't let you in." He explained, Fang crossed her arm and cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Well what if Light's in there?" she asked. "Even if it isn't, it would probably still be the first place she'll look for us."

"Yeah but..." Naruto pointed up at the walls. "The only way to get in is to scale the walls. They're a flat surface, you can't climb them they way you've taught me."

"Aye, but you forgot kid." Fang took a couple steps forward. "I'm a dragoon." She tapped her tattoo lightly, causing Naruto to look down at his tattoo, realizing that it wasn't the same as Fang's, it was slightly different, but yet still dragon-esque. Naruto looked up to see that Fang was already walking away into the shadows, and in a single instant she was in the air, just as high as anyone he had seen jump after pushing chakra into their legs. She drove her lance into the wall and landed upon it, looking upwards, then down back at Naruto. She couldn't shout but he saw her flash a grin.

Nodding he walked into the village, the two chuunin at the gate waving him over.

"Lord Jiraiya was looking for you Naruto." One of them said, the blond just nodded before asking.

"Do ya know where I might find him?" the answer he got was a mere shaking of the head.

"That was two days ago Naruto, so I don't know what he might be up to." Naruto nodded once more.

"Then I think I know where I'll find him. Thanks!" he waved and ran off to the part of the wall he had seen Fang jump/climb up from the other side. Once he was standing in the shadows the woman jumped down and landed beside him.

"So this is Konoha eh? Reminds me of Paddra from my time." She whispered looking around, arms crossed as she walked into the sunlight, basking in the heat slightly. Naruto looked confused for a moment.

"You're time? You mean you and Lightning are?" he started but left the question hanging, Fang turned to him.

"Remember when I said that this was my third focus with Anima? Well this is Lightning's second. When L'Cie complete their focus they turn to crystal and gain eternal life. So the legends say. When I met Lightning, I had already woken up from crystal stasis once before."

"So how old are you?" Naruto asked slowly, Fang chuckled.

"Physically? Twenty one. When Light was our leader we defeated our focus and turned our backs on the Fal'Cie Orphan after killing the Fal'Cie Barthandelus." She sighed. "Once your brand scars over." She pointed to her snow-white brand. "A L'Cie will stop aging once they hit the physical appearance of a young adult, after all, no one wants to stay a kid." Fang smirked. "Mentally, I'm the same age; I got some screws loose, but with all the technicalities, I'm roughly five hundred years older than Light."

Naruto staggered slightly, first off he didn't know how old Lightning was in the first place, but just the idea was... he couldn't believe it.

"So you watched Lightning grow up?" he asked slowly. Fang stared at him, just the idea of that was creepy as fuck.

"No no no! I grew up in my own era, she did her own, I woke up from my first stasis about eleven days before her twenty first birthday." Fang waved her hands in front of her as defence. "I'm not some creepy... ew! No! Fuck! Never!"

Naruto nodded slowly, Fang snarled at him before taking off down the street with a definite strut.

"Hey Fang! Wait up!" Naruto called out in despair as he chased after the taller woman; ignoring all the stares the villagers were giving him and the huntress. It didn't help that the crowded street was parting as Fang walked through, as if they were intimidated by her.

"Hey! Naruto!" the Uzumaki heard a familiar voice call out to him, both he and Fang stopped walking and turned to the direction the call had come from. Naruto's face brightened up when he saw a familiar face.

"Kiba!" he waved his friend over. The Inuzuka grinned as Fang walked over to stand beside Naruto, arms crossed, the dark haired boy gave Fang a once over as whistled.

"Hey Naruto, who's your new friend." Kiba grinned, Fang didn't look amused however as Naruto waved to her.

"This is Fang, she's uhh..." he hesitated for a moment. "She's helping me train for the Chuunin Exams." He smiled meekly, scratching the back of his head. "My other 'sensei' has gone missing, have you seen her around? She's wearing umm." He glanced once at Fang. "Unusual clothing." He stated, Kiba just pointed at Fang, Naruto rolled his own eyes. "No! She's got pink hair! Like Sakura!" Kiba still stared at him.

"Well I have no idea who the hell you're talking about Naruto, but I won't say no to a friend in need." He looked at Fang and winked at her. Fang rolled her eyes, put on a smile and walked over to Kiba, only then did the boy realize how tall the woman was.

"Sorry kid, but I'm a taken woman." She whispered into his ear and the boy's jaw dropped. Naruto shook his head as Fang got a little chuckle out of it, that's when she spotted the puppy making home in Kiba's gray jacket. "We whado we have 'ere?" she reached out and placed her hand near the dog's nose. The puppy sniffed her hand and snarled back at her, Fang recoiled as if he had bit her. "What's the deal mate?"

"You smell weird." Kiba muttered, scrunching his nose himself. "Like you're not from around here."

Fang didn't say anything right off the bat at the tracker; she was surprised how quickly he was able to tell, as if her sari alone wasn't enough. Slowly the group of three plus the puppy started to walk down the streets. They didn't make it all that far before there was an explosion in the sky. The two genin and the huntress stopped to watch, Kiba shook his head.

"Not that often you see the ANBU calling for backup, something big must be going on." He stated as the called ninja's started to close in on the single point. Fang didn't waste any time herself. She quickly jumped up onto the roof and scouted ahead. The two genin waited for her.

"Naruto!" Fang shouted down at the boy a couple seconds. "It's Light! They're fightin' Lightning!" She made the motion to leave but Naruto shouted back before she was out of earshot.

"Then I'm gonna go talk to old man Hokage! Straighten this out! Come Kiba." Naruto waved to Kiba as they took off down the street, questions flying out of the boy's mouth left right and center. Fang didn't care; she took off running, jumping rooftop to rooftop. The moment she neared she pulled her lance out and spun it once in her hand. Jumping up in the air she arched her body before crashing onto a rooftop full of armed ninjas. Her Highwind. Standing up, surrounded by unconscious or dead bodies, she didn't care, she made eye contact with Lightning.

"I think yer just a little over yeh head today love." Fang smirked as she spun her lance in her hand. She jumped upwards and landed down beside Lightning as they stood back to back, the soldier flipped out her gunblade. "Naruto's gone to talk to the old man 'bout this, but... it's been years since I've had fun." The huntress continued, she knew Lightning was grinning behind her.

"Then let's dance." Lightning stated as they broke off against the countless ANBU. Their movements were in unison, Fang struck down one ANBU with her lance as Lightning bounced off higher blade and into the air, shooting down four more with her gunblade. Fang couldn't believe how easily these men fell, and the way that Kiba talked about them, made them seem like they were special ops or something.

"Army of One." Lightning whispered soft enough for Fang to hear as she broke out into her own solo, tearing apart the ANBU left on the roof. Fang quickly ran to the other roof that was left untouched but yet still held a couple ANBU and jumped up into the air, crashing down on them.

"Wouldn't wanna be you!" Fang roared, even though she had no need to, as she crashed down, to her disappointment the masked fighters all disappeared in puffs of white smoke, a technique she wasn't familiar with, but they got away from her nonetheless.

"Fang and Lightning eh?" a lazy voice muttered as the smoke cleared. "When Naruto said those names, I expected men." The two fighters looked up and saw two uniformed ninjas, much different than the others. One, with a spike of white hair wore a half face mask and had his left eye covered. The other beside him had short brown hair and a cigarette hanging in his mouth. "Lord Hokage wishes to speak with you two. So if you'll just stop this fighting, we can all sit down and talk."

"Like hell!" Fang snapped back, Lightning however just threw her gunblade at the man's feet. "Lightnin'?"

"Maybe..."Lightning sneered as her hands shimmered slightly, Fang recognized what was going on, did she still possess the power Cosmos had given her over a millennia ago? "But he has to prove to us that his army is even worthwhile."

Lightning just charged the man, Odin's swords appearing in her hands.

* * *

**A/N: **it was gonna be longer, but Word crashed and I lost a couple days worth of writing, figured I can just do it in chapter four.

So I've decided it that Fang and Light would do an 'exhibition' like match at the start of the exams, like a warm up for the crowd (not like they know any better) it would be a tag team match against two other Jounin.

A couple friends of mine have requested for Gai, but anyway, I want you guys to choose, what two Jounin would you like to see Fang and Lightning fight. Just not a tag team of Kakashi and Asuma isn't going to be possible since its happening next chapter~

Till next time~


	4. Backwards

**Dumbed the rating down the T, might go back to M depending how... explicit... I plan on taking the FLight pairing. I'm staying short in the chapters until I get the real ball rollin'.

* * *

**

"Old man Hokagé!"

Naruto wailed when he threw open the door to the office, Kiba close behind him. "You gotta call off the ANBU! Fang and Lightning! They're no threat to the village!"

The third leader of the village looked up from the paperwork he was studying, the two Jounin who stood before him turned around to face the young Genin. Sarutobi sighed as he puffed on his pipe. Naruto didn't pay attention as he stormed into the office and slammed his fist down on the table. "Call them off!" he cried out, but one of the Jounins picked him up by the back of his black shirt and held him face level. "Kakashi-sensei!"

"Fang and Lightning?" he asked slowly, interested. "Who are they?"

"My... my teachers! For the exams! They don't mean any harm to the village!" Naruto shouted out with each half hearted kick he threw at Kakashi. "We got separated, Fang and I... we found Lightning fighting the ANBU! Fang is helping Lightning those too, once they start they don't stop! They'll kill everyone!"

"Fang and Lightning..." Sarutobi muttered. "They are not ninjas from this village; I do know the names and faces of everyone Naruto." He sighed. "Where did you find them?"

"The old Pulse Vestige, at the bottom of the ravine in the forest. Once you're in there, there is no way out. Fang and Lightning... they were being held prisoner there by the Maker, I released them, they helped me out."

"So the legends are true..." Sarutobi sighed. "I myself never believed them, but we lost countless men who believed in the story of the Crystal Weapons."

"The legend where the person would be granted unlimited power if they found the weapon, right?" Kakashi asked, Asuma and Sarutobi nodded, but the smoker added onto the conversation.

"Yes, but they had to defeat the Guardian before they can leave." He stated. "It is said that the Guardian was as fast as lightning... so how did Naruto beat the Guardian and managed to save not just one, but two lost souls?

"Fang was... Lightning was..." Naruto muttered before fuming suddenly. "Does it matter? They are out there killing your men! Are you going to stop them or not?"

"Kakashi... Asuma..." the Hokagé muttered, the two nodded and left the office. Sarutobi sighed and looked at both Naruto and the silent Kiba. "Naruto... what happened down there?"

"Jiraiya pushed me down there, trying to get me to do this really big summon. I couldn't though!" Naruto exclaimed, waving his arms around. "I fell to the bottom and into the ruin. I found out my chakra wasn't that effective there; I couldn't use it to wall climb or anything. When I made it into the room, I guess... that's where the weapons were. I heard this voices calling out to me, going on about Ragnarok blood or something. I didn't get to choose, they chose for me. Fang's Lance." He paused as he sat down on the floor. "The floor broke and I fell, once I woke up again, I had made a connection with Fang, she told me about the 'Noble One' not being too happy. By that, she meant the Guardian. Lightning."

"I see." Sarutobi breathed. "So how did you defeat Lightning?"

"Probably the same way he beat me." Kiba muttered, the Uzumaki glared at him.

"I didn't beat Lightning, she nearly killed me." He pointed to the dragon head tattoo that was kinda hidden under his sleeve. "Fang marked me as a Dragoon; of course at the time I thought she was giving me her powers."

"Wait... they're both chicks?" Kiba asked, surprised. "Fang and Lightning are both chicks? The way Fang spoke so highly of Lightning, I thought Lightning was her boyfriend or something!"

"That's not the point Kiba..." Naruto muttered, narrowing his eyes, the Inuzuka waved his arms around.

"Damn well it is! I was thinking of hitting on Fang when I was older! More her type!" he pouted and crossed his arms. "If she digs chicks..."

"She told you that she was a taken woman." Naruto deadpanned, Sarutobi just cleared his throat.

"Lightning managed to get Fang's lance off of me, not like it was hard in the first place." Naruto continued his story. "She picked it up and that's when I realized, the Maker, the Goddess, or whoever it is, had wiped Lightning of her memories, that's what made her a killing machine. Fang's weapon... restored her of her memories; she surrendered to me so she could be with Fang again."

"So you released them."

"Something like that." Naruto muttered, looking away. "I really don't know why Lightning would attack the ANBU without reason though. Fang's only helping because she and Lightning are a team."

Kakashi and Asuma jumped on the rooftop just after an explosion happened. He couldn't believe that it was two beautiful women who were causing the ruckus. Neither of them was dressed in usual-style clothing. Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he fiddled with his headband.

Fang and Lightning eh?" he muttered as the smoke cleared. "When Naruto said those names, I expected men." The taller woman grinned when he said this, but the other woman frowned. "Lord Hokagé wishes to speak with you two. So if you'll just stop this fighting, we can all sit down and talk."

"Like hell!" The taller woman snapped back, the other woman, however just threw her gunblade at the man's feet. "Lightnin'?" the tanned woman, Kakashi guessed Fang, asked, confused.

"Maybe..."Lightning sneered as her hands shimmered slightly; Fang seemed to have recognized what was going on. "But he has to prove to us that his army is even worthwhile."

Lightning charged Kakashi, two massive hooked blades that put Zabuza's head cleaving sword to shame appeared in each hand.

The Hatake didn't waste any time as he pushed up his headband to reveal his Sharingan. Already he was surprised that he was unable to see a chakra source within both women. So what Naruto had said was right. These two women are L'Cie from the ruin below. Even then he was struggling to dodge Lightning's relentless attacks. He couldn't believe how fast she was with them, moving them around as if they were a mere katana. Wordlessly and without a single hand sign. Lightning jumped slightly into the air and stayed airborne as she arched backwards. Electricity coursed through her arms and into her blades that distanced themselves from her hands and floated, Kakashi knew... he had to run, now.

"Thunderfall!" Lightning roared as her swords spun around her as if they had a mind of their own. She brought her hands over her head and they followed. Kakashi felt the air become dry around him just as she brought her hands down. The following thunder attack fried the tips of his white hair.

Asuma was having the same amount of luck against Fang as Kakashi was against Lightning. None of it. Fang's movements were wild, unpredictable and powerful. The Jounin found himself on guard more so than attacking. He had tried using the wind element to cleave through the huntress' weapon. Of course the myths about the Crystal Weapons being immune to chakra seemed to be true. His cutting chakra was as effective as a blunted sword against the red lance. Fang just grinned at him before slamming her foot down on the ground; ice shot upwards breaking them apart.

"An Ice User?" he muttered, slightly confused. He moved backwards to join Kakashi as Lightning flipped over his head and landed beside Fang. The large blades of hers were gone and she was holding onto an unusual weapon.

"Good." Lightning muttered as she held up her rifle form gunblade and dropped the magazine. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a fresh one. Her second last set, snapping it into place she flipped her weapon back out into its sword form. "You guys don't die as quick."

"Kakashi..." Asuma muttered slowly. The other ninja clapped his hands together. "Is summoning the best bet?"

"It's the only bet." Kakashi muttered as he slammed his hand down, his loyal ninja dogs surrounding them. Lightning's stance shifted slightly but the smirk on Fang's grin grew.

"Well aren't they cute?" the huntress shouted out before tapping her white brand on her shoulder. "I can summon too! And he's just the cutest thing too!"

"Fang..." Lightning sighed; the huntress stuck her tongue out before looking at the Farron.

"If you still have the power Cosmos gave yeh that means I should too eh?" she twirled her lance. "I was in a couple cycles myself yeh now."

"Yes yes..." Lightning groaned as she changed her stance. "The sixth cycle where I had my way with you..."

"Oi! Don't talk about things I don't remember! Or I'll start doing on about the time I raped yer fine ass on the fifth cycle!" Fang shouted back. Asuma looked back at Kakashi, pleading; he didn't want this... for a lack of a better word, scene, to continue the way it was going. Lightning was red in the face and Fang had this grin on her face that could even put Lord Jiraiya's lecherous one to shame.

"I think this is more than enough." The sound of clapping hands stopped everyone as they looked to the side. The Lord Hokagé was standing off the side with both Naruto and Kiba with a couple ANBU behind him. "Lightning, Fang, I, the Third Hokagé would like to welcome you to the village of Konoha."

Fang didn't do anything but Lightning holstered her gunblade and gave him the Guardian Corps salute. Fang noticed that the old mad looked rather amused.

"You two were just going to keep fighting until I showed up, were you not?" he asked, a smile decorating his lips. Lightning nodded.

"Yes sir." She started, Fang sneered, there Lightning goes, all military formal again. "Brigadier General Lightning Farron of the Bodum Security Regiment; Leader of the Master L'Cie. This here is my partner." She waved over the Fang, the huntress smiled.

"Oerba Yun Fang." Fang puffed her chest out in pride; Lightning elbowed her in the side right after, deflating her. "Ow."

"She's got a few screws loose, but she's the same as me." Lightning stated, a grin gracing her lips. Fang pouted, earning a laugh from the Hokagé. The older man continued to smile at them.

"I... and probably the whole of Konoha will be more than happy to have you two join our ranks. To have fighters as talented as you two." He stated, Fang crossed her arms in an 'X' formation and turned her head the other way.

"No way! We're here to do our own thing! There is somethin' we gotta see through and helpin' this petty village ain't no part of it."

"Fang." Lightning muttered, the old man continued to laugh.

"Nah, you two would be performing missions with Naruto and his team, something just to bring in the money. I'll see that he's moved to a larger apartment to accommodate you two." He stated, so light hearted despite the pool of blood and bodies around him.

Fang turned to Lightning as if she was waiting for an answer. Lightning crossed her own arms and leaned her weight back slightly, her cape catching the wind.

"What's the catch?" she asked coolly, earning yet another chuckle. Fang smiled, Lightning didn't make it up to Brigadier General because she saved Cocoon, there was a lot more to that.

"I think it would be safe for the council's sanity before I post the two of your with the rank of an elite ni... uhh... solider." Sarutobi corrected himself; he knew these two were not ninjas, but just mere fighters. "That you have an exhibition match in front of the crowd of the Chuunin exams. It can serve as a warm up for the battles to come."

Fang just stared; she went from Lightning to Naruto to Kakashi to Kiba then to Asuma. Then she looked at the older man.

"Ain' that a bit backwards?" she finally asked, even Asuma was scratching the back of his head at the Third's logic.

"Well I can't really take the light away from the winner of the exams with a battle with you two. I saw how you fought Kakashi and Asuma here. Your abilities are definitely, out of this world, and I think you know what I mean." He grinned as he placed his pipe between his lips; Lightning cocked her head to the side.

"So you know?"

"When you introduced yourself as the leader of the Master L'Cie, Lady Farron, and that confirmed the unbelievable story young Naruto had told me." He grinned. "To think the ruins are real, many just thought those who dared to venture down never found the place, but died in the ravine."

"I've killed many during my time as the Cursed Guardian." Lightning muttered. "They all wore your leaf in pride." She then saluted her Guardian Corps salute. "I will not let you down Lord Hokagé"

"Lightning?" Fang asked, looking at her girlfriend a little sideways, a smile met Farron's lips.

"Do you not want to fight again Fang?" she asked, Fang's lips formed into an 'oh' as she nodded.

"Then it's settled, I will find two Jounin capable of matching your fighting skills. I'll grant both of you the status of Jounin, but do not feel the need to wear our headband; people will eventually learn who you two are over time."

"Thank you."

**FFXIII**

"First things first!" Fang shouted out loudly as she, Lightning, Naruto, and Kiba walked down the marketplace. Not only did Fang's voice double the amount of unusual looks the tribeswoman was getting, but it also scared off Sakura and Ino who were watching Lightning's fight from the sidelines. Not like the two boys had ever noticed the two girls in the first place. She pointed to Naruto. "We need to get you some clothes worthy of a Dragoon!"

"I like what I wear!" Naruto stated as he pulled on his shirt, realizing that it wasn't his jacket. He instantly went white in the face; he had forgotten that it was left behind in the ruin.

"Fang before we even fight over the orange pants, he needs a weapon." Lightning stated, arms crossed as she inspected her gloves. "He had your lance and my gunblade until we 'woke up'."

"That does remind me..." Fang hummed. "I never did find Kain's Lance when I was on Gran Pulse." She had slowed her pace as they walked by a weapon's shop, Kiba lead them in, the gentleman he was, as Lightning stared at Fang as if she was crazy.

"What do you mean? You had six of them!"

"Exactly! Kain Highwind only had one, _his_ lance." Fang stated as she turned to face Lightning. "I want _his_ lance, not the final form of one of _my_ lances that everyone thinks should be called _Kain's Lance_." She waved her arms around slightly. "It's like your Lionheart." She pointed to Lightning's sheathed gunblade, even though it was her Blazefire. "It wasn't Squall Leonheart's Lionheart."

"No, but it became _my_ Omega Weapon." Lightning crossed her arms; even the shop owner was interested in this small spat. "Its initial form might have shared the same name as Squall's Final Weapon then its evolved form shared the same as Cloud Strife's, but in the end, I was the only warrior of Cosmos with the _Omega Weapon."_

"Wait, who's this... Kain Highwind?" Kiba asked slowly, as if he was testing hot waters. Fang chuckled slightly as she wandered into the store, finding their selections of spears. Lightning looked the other way towards the owner as she pulled out a magazine for her gunblade out of her pocket, she needed bullets.

"A rather, infamous, Dragoon from the Warriors of Cosmos." Fang sighed as she picked up a spear, it was too short and not to her liking. She spun it once in her hand before putting it back. "Before I met him, I took pride in my lance called _Kain's Lance_, but when I discovered who he was, I decided, if I was going to have a lance that held his name, I wanted _his_ lance."

"So you never found it?" Naruto asked as he picked up a Halberd and nearly tumbled over by its weight, Fang chuckled as she caught the boy by the weapon in his hands.

"I looked everywhere, never found it." Fang sighed in defeat. "I know it's out there, his real lance." She threw another lance back, unsatisfied with what this store held. She turned to Naruto. "What weapons can you use?"

"Kunai... shuriken... that's about it." He shrugged his shoulders, she narrowed his eyes.

"Lightning, this boy, why couldn't have ya just killed him?" she stated far too loudly, causing Naruto to glare at the woman.

"You want to spend another millennia sealed away? Without me?" Lightning snapped back, that shut Fang right up good. The soldier walked back to the group, eyed a training pole and picked it up, she didn't give it much of a test as she thrust it in Naruto's face. "You can start with this." She sneered, seeing that Fang couldn't find anything herself. "I gotta visit the blacksmith if I want bullets made, apparently you guys don't use guns or gunpowder around here." She narrowed her eyes. "Has the world gone backwards?"

**FFXIII**

Fang smirked as she looked around the village of Konoha, Naruto as currently with the Hokagé figuring out his new apartment building. She slung her arm around Lightning's shoulders and pulled her in close. "I like it here, reminds me of home." She leaned her head against Farron's shoulder. "You never really got a chance to experience the way I lived, maybe now."

Lightning hummed slightly, a small smile on her face that only Fang could find. Eventually Lightning's hand found Fang's and their path detoured from the village and out towards the forest. The smirk on Fang's face grew, what was a little fun without the chance of being found?


	5. Stone

"What happened to you?" Sarutobi asked when the Toad Sannin stumbled into his office a little worse for wear, but the smile on his face was never disappearing.

"Got mauled by a dragon." Jiraiya grinned. "But it was worth it." Despite that he actually did look like he was torn apart by some large beast the blush on Jiraiya's cheeks never faded. The Third Hokagé leaned on his desk. "Two hot chicks in the forest, going at it just like any man's wet dream. However I was caught by this massive black metal dragon and well... here I am."

**FFXIII**

"Again!" Fang barked as she taught Naruto the basic run through movements with a spear. He had begged her to teach him full fighting sequences but she had flat out denied him, telling him that a real fighter doesn't have _'those fuckin' lame arse dances or whatever the fuck those fuckin' losers call them'_. That really the entire fight itself was a dance. Some people have style; some have grace, while the best are just deadly. Fang pulled Naruto up to his feet and forced him to fight against her, he, using the weapons he knew while she used her lance.

To her amusement Naruto learned quickly, the weapon wasn't just a weapon, but the extension of one's body. He wouldn't be as good as her by the time the exams rolled around but he'd know enough that he wouldn't be horrible with a proper lance, if he had one by then. Exhausted Naruto threw himself on the ground while Fang towered over him, it was just the two of them, Lightning was out familiarizing herself with Konoha's terrain before she took the turn to teach Naruto how to be a Free Runner, since he couldn't use chakra anymore.

"Fang." Naruto started as he slowly sat up, his entire body protesting, Fang was working him into the ground, she couldn't stand a _'bloody toothpick boy'_ being a L'Cie, let alone a Dragoon. Lightning had forced him on a strict military-style diet while Fang just worked him to the bone. Farron was always about doing other things; Naruto assumed it was just small missions here and there to bring in some income because how they had suddenly managed to furnish his new, larger, apartment was beyond him.

"Hrm?" Fang cocked her head to the side slightly.

"Last week, when Lightning had asked, _'has the entire world gone backwards' _what did she exactly mean?" he knew he sat on this question for far too long, but with the exams only a week away and Lightning doing... whatever Lightning does... he never got a chance to ask the soldier directly. Fang seemed to be the next best thing.

"Toughie..." Fang muttered as she sat down on the grass, her sari pooling around her just slightly. "Your world, is kinda like the village where I grew up, Oerba, we didn't really have much technology and everyone knew everyone type of thing, the technology we did have ran off steam. Hope, a fellow L'Cie called it 'Steampunk' not like I know what it means." She grumbled. "You guys don't use guns or gunpowder; we did a little bit, but not too much. Where Lightning grew up, it's not a place you'll easily believe. Technology was a dominate feature in their lives, without it they would be lost. Lightning's gunblade, or any gunblade off hers runs off AMP Technology. Don't ask me what that means cuz I don't know."

Naruto frowned, it explained why Lightning was finding it so hard to adjust while Fang slipped in the lifestyle here like it was a second nature. The poor sap at the blacksmith was victim to the pointy end of Lightning's gunblade when he said he couldn't make bullets. Apparently she spent the entire night complaining until Fang unwound her.

"So why a Dragoon?" Naruto asked next, if he was going to become a Dragoon himself it would be nice if he knew Fang's reason for becoming one.

"My clan, the Yun, we were all renowned hunters." Fang leaned back, Naruto glanced to the side and quickly looked away, her sari had slipped a little bit revealing to the young boy all the curves of her body, every part that clearly belonged to Lightning. "I was an orphan from the war though, I didn't know my parents. But every night I was told old stories 'bout legends of the past. The one I loved the most was the story about Kain Highwind and his good friend Cecil Harvey. T'was then when I decided I wanted to be a Dragoon just like Kain."

"But I remember." Naruto muttered, "You said Kain was a Warrior of Cosmos just like you."

"Aye, but I also played for Chaos at one point too lad." Fang rebuked. "It was then that the stories that were told were about heroes of different worlds. My story, Light's story... it's told in the other worlds too, about the group of six who defied their own fate." She smiled. "That's a story for another day though. Sunshine is here."

Naruto didn't even have to look up as the light thump on the grass was proof enough. Fang stood up and greeted Lightning with a kiss, one that Naruto shielded his eyes from. He had seen the state Jiraiya was in after he had caught Fang and Lightning in the forest and he didn't want to end up the same.

"How's the training going? Doesn't look like you're working hard enough."

"The boy's tired Light." Fang hummed. "No fighter is good when he's ill rested." The huntress placed her hands on her hips. "We still gotta get him a good lance though. A Dragoon without his spear is as threatening as a..." she trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"A toothless puppy." Lightning finished for her as she walked over to Naruto and knelt down in front of him, her semi-gloved hand touched his chin and pulled his face up to look at hers. "You're losing all that baby fat, that's a start."

"I feel stronger." Naruto muttered, Lightning didn't say anything as she dropped a cloth bag in Naruto's arms, he fell backwards instantly.

"Not strong enough." Farron muttered. "I found some training gear, old school stuff, but since there isn't anything else, this will have to do." She went back to Fang as the boy pulled out the contents of the bag and marvelled at it.

"Lightning... where did you get that?" Fang stated, awestruck. What was pooled out on the ground around Naruto was parts of traditional Dragoon armour. Farron smirked as she looked to Fang.

"Why do you think I was out everyday? Making money to fund for this, it wasn't cheap, so I had some parts make large so Naruto can grow into them. I don't expect him to grow any taller than myself."

Lightning by no means was a short person, but Fang was still taller than Lightning by a fraction. Naruto frowned slightly but then again, he was the shortest one of his age group.

Naruto pulled out the black padded muscle shirt with its matching pants, all the stitching was done in white but yet it still looked stylish. "That's made of a stretch material, but I don't know how long it will last." Lightning had stated as Naruto pulled out the pants, it was done the same way as the shirt, however the outside of the legs was covered in a tough leather fabric. Naruto nodded at her and continued to shift though the bag. There was a chest piece that would only cover his breast. The way the plates were layered told him that he could adjust it to fit as he grew. He was given leather arm braces with a an extra spiked piece to fit underneath, right now they were too long for his scrawny arms so he would have to wait. He pulled out a pair of black combat boots done in the stitching to match his armour, a purple so deep it almost looked like a blue-black.

"I still need more gil... I mean... ryo... to get the shin guards, but they won't fit you right away.

"That... that looks like Kain's armour!" Fang shouted after a moment of staring. She turned to Lightning. "Why?"

"Because I knew we were going to fight on how he dressed. Look at us Fang!" Lightning stated as Naruto stripped himself of his beaten ninja grab and pulled on the Dragoon one. "So I assumed if we made him look like Kain, we'd both agree, just think!" she shouted back, Fang bit her bottom lip and thought for a moment, then silently agreed.

"No helmet?" Fang asked.

"We'll wait until he's done growing." Lightning muttered she pulled out her gunblade and flipped it out. "Okay Naruto, spar with me, then we'll take a break." She looked to Fang. "Have you taught him how to Jump yet?"

"No..." Fang muttered as she stretched out her back slightly. "I wasn't sure if you still wanted to focus on the Commando role or work on his Ravager."

"Can he sabotage?" Lightning muttered as Naruto stood up, testing out his new clothing, grinning, he was liking this; he was liking it a lot. He neck on his shirt was made of a stretch material so he could cover his face much like Kakashi, coupled with the Dragoon helmet? He chuckled to himself, he was a legend in the making with two beautiful women standing by him.

"That, I don't know." Fang stated. "I know he's awakened the Commando, Ravager and Sentinel stances, which is odd because when I woke up mine were Commando, Saboteur and Sentinel."

"Com, Rav and Medic." Lightning muttered as she studied Naruto over, it was faint but he could see the approval on her lips. "The Fifth Ark, when we woke up our other roles... we discovered I was an excellent Sentinel against physical attackers because of my speed." She leaned her weight to the side. "And you Fang, you were able to learn every element."

"So you think?"

"When I joined you two, I must have woken up Naruto's Ravager Role. Therefore his Saboteur is underdeveloped because we overlooked it." The two women remained in their spots, staring at each other trying to figure Naruto out before they even attempted to figure out his Focus. The exams that were less than a week away were much more important. Naruto wandered off into the woods forgetting about his spar with Lightning.

"Hey... guys?" Naruto called out, the two women looked and saw Naruto waving them over, he was standing beside a floating stone of some sort. "Do any of ya know what this is?"

"Fang, is that a Cei'th Stone?" Lightning asked, venturing forward to study the item. Fang followed her, the group of three standing before the black stone. "It's a Warp Stone too."

"Well activate it!" Fang threw her arms up into the air. "We defeated Titan for Maker's sake, I'm sure we can take on a mere _Flan_ if need be!" she pushed Lightning aside and held her hand up in front of the stone, Naruto watched as it glowed weird writing of some sort appearing before them. Fang read it aloud.

"_Can this mountain truly wash away my bloodstained past?"_ she read aloud. _"I've let the darkness within run free for too long, now I can no longer defeat it. Please, take up my lance and defeat it, for I have failed even my own self."_ Fang trailed off, licking her lips, Naruto noticed she had tried hard to read the thing without her accent; it was awkward to hear from her.

"I don't git it." Fang placed her hands on her lips and turned to the soldier. "How did a bloody Cei'th Stone, a Warp Stone at tha', make it all the way out 'ere?" she moved her hand slightly and Naruto cried out when he started to float up into the air, with a flash of light all three of them were gone from the clearing.

**FFXIII**

"How's Sasuke's training going Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked when the Jounin appeared in his office. Kakashi nodded slightly as he pocketed his small book.

"It's going just fine Lord Hokagé." Kakashi answered. "But I do worry about Naruto, what's his training going like? At first I heard it was Lord Jiraiya training him now it's the two women from last week?"

"Fang and Lightning you mean." Sarutobi muttered. "I spoke with them, apparently when Naruto fell into their ruins, he awoken some sort of power that they can only train him in. He can no longer use his own chakra, however."

"What about... the fox?"

"That, I do not know." Sarutobi sighed. "I spoke with Naruto, he said that the fox did something to Lightning, but they aren't quite sure, whatever he did gave the soldier her physical body back. Before you ask if we should have the ANBU tailing them, I've already thought about that. But that Fang, she's got senses better than any tracker we know. The moment they close in they find themselves unconscious and waking up hours later."

"Sabotage?" Kakashi asked, the Hokagé shook his head.

"I wouldn't know, these women are different and I don't know if they're going to cause problems in the future or not. Lightning has been going back and forth doing minor missions, she can carry out the C-Rank ones with ease and in a timely matter."

"Alone?" Kakashi asked, for a Jounin pulling a C-Rank was easy, for a Chuunin they usually needed a partner. Sure Lightning nearly did one-up him with her techniques and those swords of hers, and then Fang took Asuma right out.

"They're not the type to be underestimated; I can see why Farron calls herself the leader of the Master L'Cie. It's hard to tell just how far their power goes."

"I want to be one of the Jounin to fight them in the exams." Kakashi quickly offered a first for him. "With my Sharingan maybe I can get a proper read on them, maybe if you can get a Hyuuga to be my partner..."

"We'll see Kakashi, we'll see."

**FFXIII**

Since when did the grassy floor become rocky? Naruto groaned slightly as he forced himself to sit up slowly. Looking around he realized he was no longer in the forest by Konoha, he was in some rocky terrain instead. He patted himself down, nothing broken or bruised, but he heard the two women beside him groan.

"Never... never are we takin' that one 'gain." Fang groaned as she sat up, Naruto watched as Lightning followed soon afterwards but quickly turned to the side as if she was fixing something on her body. "Felt like I was whipped 'round by my navel."

"I think we were." Lightning muttered. "Dislodged my piercing." She lifted her hand to show her piercing, Naruto could tell that the skin was ripped a little bit as it bled just slightly. Fang grimaced but Lightning healed herself with a wave of green magic. That's when Naruto noticed that their clothing had changed. Fang was wearing armour much like his own, but it was a lighter blue and she didn't have a helmet. Lightning was wearing something much different. Black leather boots with tight black pants, a red tunic with a black belt that held it in place. She had a leather cover over her left shoulder that held a cloak in place much like her cape on her pervious clothing. A red hat with a white feather sat upon Lightning's head.

"You're dressed like a Red Mage." Fang muttered, Lightning turned around slowly as Fang looked at herself. "I'm a Dragoon."

"Red Mage?" Naruto asked slowly, confused, Fang groaned, was this boy that dense?

"It's a type of job class, like how I'm a Dragoon, Lightning is a Red Mage, a jack of all trades but the master of nothing... nothing but that bloody Thunder spell."

"I take pride in that thank you very much." Lightning shot back, a grin on her face as she looked up the mountain where they landed. "So, any idea where we are?"

"None." Fang shrugged her shoulders and turned to Naruto. "You boy?"

"I've never been to a mountain before..." he muttered, embarrassed, Fang sighed and turned her head downwards as she shook it lightly.

"How did we end up with you?" she muttered darkly. "Lightning you shoulda just killed him."

"Then we wouldn't have gotten out bodies back." Lightning stated as she studied her cloak and the leather detailing on her clothing. "Changed clothing... something is up with this mission."

"Well that stone was mighty odd if you ask me." Fang muttered. "We gotta fight some darkness thingy, we're thrown onto this mountain; this ain't Naruto's world or our world!"

"You're the one that accepted its request!"

"Well I didn't know it was gonna do this ta us!"

Just as Naruto was about to break up the fight, two voices cut them off.

"Hey look! There's other people here!"

"Palom don't be rude!"

The trio turned around to be met by another unusual trio, a man dressed in armour darker than night itself with two young fraternal twins. Lightning and Fang recognized the man instantly, but he did not recognize them. Lightning looked at Fang and the woman looked back at her, time to play dumb.

"Well who's the tyke that doesn't know any manners eh?" Fang grinned as she placed her hands on her hips and looked down on the boy that was previously named as Palom. "This ain't no place to play runt; run along now."

"Who are you calling short! OW!" Palom stopped when his sister ran over and smacked him over the head. "Porom!"

"Listen to the lady! You're being rude!" Porom stated, crossing her arms, Fang smirked. Palom and Porom... Palumpolum... Hope's home city.

"Forgive my friends." The man in the dark amour apologized for the twins. "My name is Cecil and this is Palom and Porom." He motioned to the young twins. "What brings you to Mount Ordeals?"

"So that where-" Naruto was cut off when Fang clapped her hand over the boy's mouth. What Cecil had just claimed explained a lot. The Cei'th Stone had transported them not just to another part of the world, but another world entirely.

"Training this young lad to be a Dragoon." Fang explained quickly as she jostled Naruto around. "Although the kid does have much to learn, he still doesn't have a lance."

"What is a Dragoon without his lance?" Palom joked as he placed his hands behind his head. Fang grinned, already knowing Farron's answer to that question. "So who are you guys?"

"Palom!"

"What?"

"I'm Fang, that there is Lightning, and this brat here is Naruto." Fang let Naruto go. "We're headin' towards the top, but I'm guess ya'll doin' the same thing too. Care if we join ya?"

"You talk funny."

"Palom!"

"What?"

"I don't see why not." Cecil stated, nodding. "We're heading to the summit, for I wish to rid myself of this cursed death sword once and for all." He looked over to Lightning. "You're a Red Mage are you not? Those who follow that profession aren't common around these parts."

"I like being different." Lightning muttered as she patted her gunblade that rested by her side, locked in sword form. "Why just excel in one area when you can cover them all? Sure, I might be a master of nothing... but I'm an army of one."

Fang glared at Lightning.

"Well let's keep moving then!" Porom clapped her hands together. "Standing around and talking won't get us anywhere, we can walk and talk too." She stated, Lightning nodded, all too familiar with that concept. Palom walked up to Lightning and looked up at her, smiling.

"So what do you prefer? I heard Red Mages specialize in everything!" he grinned, reminding Naruto of himself. Lightning sighed and flashed her gunblade again.

"I like being up close and personal." She muttered but Naruto stopped everyone.

"Is that natural?" he asked, pointing to the wall of fire. "It's blocking our pathway." He looked for a way around, but the rocks were high and he couldn't use his chakra to climb it. Fang might be able to jump it, but he knew the others couldn't.

"My magic can do that!" Palom shouted as he ran up and moved his hands in such a way that Naruto didn't recognize as hand seals. "Blizzard!" he raised his hand up, a block of ice formed in the sky and dropped on the fire, it sizzled but did nothing to stop the flame. Lightning silently pushed him aside and held her hand out; a medium explosion of water erupted but yielded no result.

"Water? I didn't think that was possible!" Palom shouted out in surprise. Lightning glared at the fire like it was offending her. "Fang." She muttered looking over at the huntress. "Your only –ga level spell was water, you try."

"Nya nya nya I'm Lightning, I'm the leader of the..." Fang paused when she caught the glare. "Right, on it." She muttered as she walked forward, she didn't say anything as she held her hand out as water erupted once more; steam covered the area as the group stared in awe.

"Let's not waste time! Move!" Lightning snapped, Cecil, who was in a slight daze after watching the magical feat nodded and ushered the twins along as they crossed the threshold. The moment they did the fire erupted back into place.

"A Dragoon able to use magic, I didn't think that was possible." Cecil muttered as they continued up the mountain.

"Aye, chock full of surprises I am." Fang grinned; her footsteps paused as she held her Bladed Lance out. "We're not alone." She looked around. "Monsters I bet."

"Monsters?" Naruto repeated the statement as he looked around. "What do you mean by monsters?"

"Undead!" Palom shouted as he pointed off to the side, sure enough there was a horde of zombie-like monsters marching towards them. Lightning pushed her way to the front.

"Palom, Porom. Follow my lead." Lightning stated as she held her hands out, one glowed green for a moment while the other glowed blue. Her right hand, the one that had flashed green, began to charge a cure spell while the opposite charged fire.

"Dualcasting. An ability Red Mages are known for." Cecil muttered as Lightning threw her spells, some of the skeleton knights fell, others cried out in pain. The twin mages followed her example.

"Fira!"

"Cura!"

Following Lightning's lead the skeleton knights fell soon afterwards. Fang was grinning, Naruto was looking horrified and it was hard to tell Cecil's expression behind his mask of a Dark Knight. The knight muttered to himself slightly as he picked up his pace to walk side by side with Lightning.

"Thank you for coming with us." He started, capturing Lightning's attention. "The Death Sword is useless against the undead, I wouldn't be able to protect the children on my own."

"Anyone else would have done the same." Lightning muttered, pulling her hat down lower on her face just slightly. "We all want to make it to the top and Palom's Black Magic skills aren't something to boast about."

"But what brings you here? Naruto is far too young to become a Holy Dragoon and your partner Fang is already one." He held his hand out as a gesture to Fang's lighter blue armour and the lack of a solid helmet. "Unless you seek aid from the Holy Light."

"I don't, Maker forbid." Lightning grumbled. "But Fang and I make an excellent team and we just took Naruto under our wing recently." Lightning adjusted her hat again. "Fang seeks a certain weapon however." She threw in, thinking how the huntress was seeking Kain's true lance. "I'm just following her around. We're partners, you know?"

Cecil didn't say anything as they continued walking forward, thankfully not running into any more fiends. Although why where their undead crawling around a holy place? No one quite was sure. Lightning took point with the two twins following after her, the three armoured ones made up the black row, an unusual set up for a team. Time passed and Lightning, with Palom and Porom, fended off two more sets of fiends, both Fang and Naruto grumbling that they couldn't fight, Cecil was just grateful.

"Who's that in the distance?" Lightning asked pointing ahead, there stood an older gentleman wearing a pink cloak of some sort, and he clearly looked lost.

"Tellah!" Cecil cried out as he broke from the back row and up to the front of the group. Lightning grunted slightly, but she knew that Cecil should be the leader her, not her.

"Cecil? What brings you here?" The old mage asked as he turned around to face the group. "Who's with you?" Cecil nodded once as he held his hands out behind the twins. "This is Palom and Porom, mages from Mysisida, the other group is Lightning Fang and Naruto, we met them here while traveling."

"Three mages and two Dragoons." Tellah muttered as he looked over the group, his eyes landing on Naruto. "Boy, where is your spear?"

"About that..." Naruto muttered, looking away, suddenly coming up with an idea. "That's why we're here, to find materials to create my own lance."

"Kain told me about that." Cecil muttered. "There are Dragoons who'd rather forge their own lance rather than use one created by a blacksmith." With those words Naruto finally understood why Fang didn't like any of the lances at the weapon's shop, she must have created her own lance when she was younger, upgraded all of her other ones personally as well. "That aside Tellah, what brings you here?"

"I seek Meteor." Tellah answered as he looked at the group. "What of Edward and Rydia?"

"We were attacked by Leviathan on our way to Baron." Cecil muttered. "Rosa was captured by Golbez."

"Hey, hey." Naruto pulled Lightning and Fang to the side as the other group continued their conversation. "What are they talking about?"

"Stuff that's important to their world." Lightning muttered. "We mustn't interfere or state we're from the Thirteenth World, it will cause problems."

"But Naruto..." Fang looked at the boy then to her girlfriend. "I still haven't quite understood how his world fits into ours."

"You know how the Maker is... bloody idiot." Lightning muttered, she stopped when she noticed the others looking at them.

"Shall we continue? Tellah's spells will aid us greatly." Cecil stated as he took the lead up the mountain. The L'Cie looked at each other and nodded what else could they do? This Cei'th Stone mission needed to be completed before they could return back home, wherever that was.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah... I went there... I just did a slight crossover into the FFIV universe. It's only for this chapter and the next, and then think nothing more of it, I promise. It's for the Cei'th Stone missions, originally the request was for Naruto to go back in time in the Thirteenth World, but I decided to take it differently and have him thrown into the other Worlds. Although I haven't played every Final Fantasy so it probably won't happen.

Read, Review, Complain... wait... those aren't three Rs... oh well.


	6. Gungnir

**Thank you to Shinso Moka, archsage150, Touketsu Herutsu and Nai Homare who reviewed the last chapter. Sorry for being slow here, I ran into a block so I had to crawl back to my good friend AkiraDawn for help. So long story short, the story rating is back to a mature rating.**

**Anyone uncomfortable with FLight ****smut**** please, for the sake of the Maker out there, please skip the second scene of the chapter

* * *

**

The Red Mage ripped her Blazefire from its sheath as she spun her body out, slashing away at the monsters that surrounded the team of seven. The monster's numbers where getting higher and higher as they climbed the mountain. Already the undead had managed to exhaust their mages, Tellah and the twins; Palom and Porom. Leaving a Dark Knight named Cecil Harvey armed with a weapon useless against the skeleton knights and a toothless Dragoon armed with weapons of a ninja, Naruto Uzumaki to protect those who could not fight.

"Fang!" Lightning Farron, the party's current leader and Red Mage armed with a weapon foreign to the Fourth World shouted out as she charged forward. Thunderbolts raining down around her as she charged straight into the fray. "Tear down the sky!" was her statement as she changed her footing at the last minute and struck the group. Cecil and his back row team watched as Lightning and Fang danced through the monsters. Hacking and slashing with precise movements, their jumps, flips, and kicks where perfectly timed as if it was a second nature to them. Right at the last minute Lightning and the team's only Holy Dragoon, Oerba Yun Fang jumped into the air.

"And rain down hell!" they shouted in unison as the crashed down a series of explosions destroying the monsters and blinding the others. Once the smoke cleared, the twins and Naruto coughing to clear the dust they inhaled. They saw the two L'Cie picking that was left behind off the ground.

"This loot sucks." Fang muttered picking up a damaged sword off the ground. "I mean, can we break these down for components at all?"

"No." Cecil stated as he walked up to Fang and relived of the sword. "However I can use this instead of my Deathsword in the meantime against the undead."

"Right." Fang muttered, frowning just slightly as she watched Lightning hand some small bottles filled with blue liquid to the other mages. Porom tried to gives hers back to the solider but Farron politely refused, L'Cie magic was much different than the magic used in any of the other worlds. Fang didn't understand it, Lightning did, so the Holy Dragoon never bothered.

Naruto huffed sightly as he dusted his armour off. Now he finally understood what Fang meant when she said that a fight was like a dance. After watching the two Master L'Cie fight. He knew it was much more than the fights he saw during the Chuunin Exams, it was flawless, wordless cooperation. Lightning said little to nothing as she fought with Fang. The only idea of a command was at the end. Even then it wasn't clear - the end result - was unbelievable.

"Shall we?" Fang asked if a grin as she held her hand up out the path. The group nodded as they came together somewhat better rested than before. Naruto frowned, he wasn't quite used simply pressing on like this, although random encounters by monsters was not a common occurrence in his or Fang and Lightning's home worlds.

"Hey, hey." Naruto held his hand up to his mouth as he called out to Palom. "Is this normal?"

"Is what?" the young mage asked, confused just slightly. "A Red Mage being just awesome? Or what?"

"The uhh..." the blonde hesitated slightly. "The Undead. Should they really be on a holy mountain like this? It doesn't seem right to me."

"Uhh." the boy scratched the back of his head as he frowned. "Maybe Cecil would know?"

"No." Cecil stated, shaking his head. "This isn't right. But there is nothing we can do about it, we just have to let Lightning and Fang lead us to the top."

"Now just wait." Tellah stopped the group. "We've been fighting for hours, these old bones can't take anymore of this abuse!" he complained, Fang and Lightning had turned around and crossed their arms, looking somewhat used to the complaining, but not with dealing with and elder gentleman. "Now I say we rest in the small cave over there, not for long, but enough to eat and recover slightly." he started to make his way to the cave. Porom followed him, just a little nervous about the man's health. "We can use my tent."

Lightning groaned.

"It is getting late." Cecil muttered "I think Tellah has the right idea. We should break for the night."

"Hey hey!" Palom shouted out, having already ran to the cave in excitement. "This place runs deep! I mean real deep!"

"Palom! Don't wander off!" his sister snapped back at him, Fang turned to Lightning with a smile.

"We can let the others rest; we can take a real good look at the cave though, maybe we'll find something."

Lightning had already translated that into Fang-talk 'leave'em at the front, we'll go deep and have a nice romp.' Farron shrugged her shoulders and started to walk to the cave.

"Who's taking first watch then?" she asked, Cecil had removed his helmet and looked really confused. Lightning noticed this and turned to the Dark Knight, waiting for an answer.

"Do you not carry the wards to fend off monsters to place around the campsite?"

The L'Cie stared at him."

"Monster what?" Fang asked slowly. "No... no we don't, rather keep it old school, watch duty 'n all." she nodded her head slowly, Cecil frowned but didn't say anything more. "Anyway! I wanna see what's hidden down in the cave yeh know?" she snatched up Lightning's hand. "Don't wait for us love!" and with that, they were out of sight, Cecil remained routed to the spot.

"What an odd couple."

**FFXIII**

It was dark within the walls of the cave. There wasn't even a hint of lighting leaking into its confines. Fang's breath hit Lightning's face in a heated huff. "I wanna see you." she said allowing her hands to fondle the woman beneath her. Fang's voice was as hungry as her hands.

She pulled away from a whimpering Lightning and felt around on the cave wall clumsily until her hands found what she was looking for. She ignited a flame in her hand and lit one of the nearby torches that adorned the cave wall. Her nude and slightly sweaty body was patched with dust and dirt from the cave floor. Sighing Fang buried clammy palms in her hair and displayed her naked form before Lightning, who was just as naked as she. Lightning was a bit spackled with dirt, herself.

Lightning pushed herself up on her elbows as Fang sauntered back toward Lightning before falling back down onto her knees. She hovered over Lightning on all fours, her breasts nearly making contact with Lightning's chest. She pressed her lips tenderly into Lightning's. Farron allowed her arms give way, allowing her body to slide deliberately into the cool and slightly soiled cave floor.

Saliva blended with sweat and sweat blended with lust as their bodies collided

There was something about the smell of the musty air of the cave and the slightly fruity scent in Lightning's hair that invaded Fang's senses like a silent army. Lightning moaned for Fang as she gently pulled on pink hair, forcing Lightning's head backwards and exposing her pale neck

Fang indulged in the tender skin of Lightning's neck, she remembered the first time she had ever done this to Lightning and how much she loved it. This moment was no exception.

Lightning allowed her palms to move up Fang's glistening form; but Fang didn't expect Lightning to do what she did next. Suddenly, Fang found herself lying helplessly on her back in the dancing amber light of the torch with a delicate pink haired princess pinning her body beneath her.

Lightning let her hands trace over Fang, savouring her every curve. There was a faint cloud of dust that hovered over them where Lightning had traded Fang places. "Fuck me." Fang begged of her. It was a bold and very direct statement. Only Fang could get by with having such a filthy mouth. Lightning didn't say a word. She pressed her lips into Fang's and forced her tongue into her mouth.

It was a rare display for Lightning to show this much force and aggression. Fang usually won in these situations but not this time. The huntress whimpered at the feeling of Lightning's slightly dirty hands in her hair, the feeling of sweat and grit rubbing against Fang. Lightning was sliding one hand down Fang's face, down her neck, over her collar bone...lower, and lower...leaving a trail of pleasure in its wake.

Fang groaned for Lightning at the feeling of her hand between Fang's bronze thighs. She groaned even louder at the feeling of Lightning pushing two fingers into her moist layers.

As Fang laid there helplessly she remembered how scared Lightning was the first time they had done this. She was like some innocent flower petal that had been plucked. Fang moaned for her even louder when Lightning seamlessly replaced her fingers with her tongue. It was raw, it was untamed and without shame. What could have possibly been more beautiful than pleasuring the woman you loved?

Fang could feel her pulse rising, beads of sweat forming on her forehead in greater quantity. She wished Lightning weren't so good at using her tongue and her hands in such divine rhythm

Fang touched her own breasts as Lightning shot hungry blue eyes at Fang. Damn her for doing that...didn't she know how sexy eye contact was! Especially when Lightning was enjoying everything as much as she was! The vibrations of her own sweet moans sent Fang into a blissful kind of high.

She muttered pure filth, hitting Lightning's ears like thorns; telling Lightning what she wanted to do to her, telling Lightning what she wanted to feel...and what she knew Lightning wanted to feel. It only made Fang's already moistened state turn to mere flood effect.

She panted harder and harder, her heated breaths mixing with the humidness of this enclosed stone prison. Her high pitched wail that escaped her didn't fit normally brash nature of the huntress. She sounded like a little pleasure-filled girl as she screamed out for Lightning. Her voice echoed against the walls Fang had barely ridden out the waves of her own climax when she grabbed Lightning by the hair and yanked her almost painfully away from her. She growled at her through gritted teeth, the color slipping from her face a little

Lightning gasped at the sudden rawness. Her face was still slopped with traces of Fang. "Think you can have all the fun, huh?" she uttered with wild, animalistic eyes. She squeezed Lightning, the sensitiveness of her swollen breasts disagreeing at first with this slight harshness of Fang's touch

"Some will lead, some will follow...and I know how you hate to follow." Lightning winked at her.

"But you know how I love to be on top." Fang said throwing her leg over Lightning.

"Don't make too much of a mess." Lightning cautioned her.

"I only create chaos, love." Fang sad before burying her face in Lightning's chest

Lightning gasped with unexpectedness as Fang thrusted a lean finger inside her all the while allowing her free hand to roam to Lightning's most sensitive areas. Fang always liked how easy Lightning was...how easy it was to drive her into orgasm. Fang actually at times challenged herself to see how quickly she could make her Bodhum beauty come. If she were a guy, it would have been something she would brag to her friends about.

Fang let her tongue tease Lightning's abdomen, leaving a trail of temptation behind her. With each gentle lap she drug her tongue further and further towards Lightning's inner thigh. Long black tresses tickled Lightning's skin

Lightning would never shout as filthily at Fang as she did to Lightning but the desperation in Lightning's breath and the wispiness of her voice spoke for itself

Lightning's face was turning as pink as her hair, her hips shoving upward towards Fang. She felt dizzy as Fang brought her closer and closer. She knew Lightning was close and so she felt it only proper to finish her off in the way she knew best...by using her finger where it counted and using her tongue where it counted. Lightning's' chest heaved as Fang's rhythm became faster and faster...the point of no return was passed.

Hey is everything alrigh... oh Hallowed Lord!" The Dark Knight shouted out in surprised as he rounded the corner, quickly he shielded his eyes with a gloved hand from the display before him. Fang pulled away from Lightning, a glare set on her features.

"Bloody hell mate!" Fang shouted, breathless. "Can't you see we're busy here?"

"But I heard…." Cecil was too flustered to create a proper sentence, a rather innocent man, for a Dark Knight. "Sounds… I thought you were in." he swallowed. "Trouble or something."

"Does this look like trouble?" Fang snarled. "Can't a girl fuck her girl in peace here?"

"Yeah… um… I…" Cecil stammered, walking away backwards slowly, his hand still covering his face as he used his other hand to stop him from walking into a wall. "I'm going to…" he tripped over Fang's discarded armour, quickly using that opportunity to turn his body around so his back was facing them. "Back to camp!" he was gone after that. Fang sighed and turned to Lightning who had finally calmed down.

"Worse timing than Snow." Lightning muttered as she crawled out from underneath Fang. "Well that's ruined." She sighed, Fang was pouting, Farron smiled and leaned in, tenderly kissing Fang on the lips; the huntress closed her eyes when Lightning licked her lower lip, asking for entrance that was easily granted. When Lightning pulled back, she ran her hands through Fang's hair.

"Tomorrow, okay?" she whispered. "Now is the time to make Cecil feel awkward." She smiled softly, Fang grinned.

"You know me all too well love."

**FFXIII**

"Hey, hey." Palom nudged the slumbering Naruto awake. The young Dragoon muttered something as he raised his head in confusion. Oh how this boy reminded him of Konohamaru back home. Naruto groaned and looked at the smaller mage. Palom grinned. "The path splits up ahead, Cecil, Fang and Lightning all went down the same pathway, we should go down the other one! As an adventure!"

Now Naruto knew he had done some pretty stupid stuff with Team Seven back on their previous missions, but he only had Kakashi and Sakura to get mad at him, if he did something stupid here, he would have Fang, Lightning, Cecil and probably Tellah and Parom on his case.

"Are you a moron?" Naruto muttered back as he sat up. "I don't need… no… want, Fang finding a way to hogtie me to her lance or something."

"No need to worry!" Palom shouted hitting his hand against his chest. "We won't go far! I just wanna know if there is a treasure deep within the cave there." He pointed to the pathway he wanted to take, to Naruto's surprise it was lit, the other one, the once Fang and Lightning had taken, the one were Cecil had followed them about an hour later, was dim and dark.

"Then I'm blaming you."

All Palom did was snap his fingers before Naruto a grin on his face. The blond boy just glared at the younger.

"Again, if we get mauled by an undead behemoth, I'm blaming you." Naruto said as he stood up, adjusting whatever armour of his that was thrown off as he slept. Grumbling he followed the young boy down the lighted path.

And needless to say, they were both disappointed.

It wasn't like the back was blocked or anything, it was just unbelievably short, they turned the corner, the only corner, and it came to an end, unveiling a small cavern. The boys looked around as they walked to the center, Naruto couldn't help but feel a familiarity to the Pulse Vestige back in Konoha.

"Well this sucks, no wonder Cecil and the others went the other way." Palom groaned, Naruto ignored him as he moved to the back wall; something was there, glinting in the artificial light that was catching his eye. Narrowing his eyes he peered ahead as he walked up to it. "Hey Naruto! You found it!" Palom shouted as he ran ahead, pointing to something half buried in the rubble by the back wall, so this place was once a tunnel, it had just caved in a long time ago. Naruto walked up to it and realized what it was that Palom was pointing at.

A lance.

Naruto felt himself drawn to it and he didn't know why, the L'Cie brand under his armour pulsed for a bit as he reached out and touched the lance, he flinched as he felt a feeling that could be described as 'the brand stabbing him' as he pulled it out, the name of the lance just coming to him.

"Gungnir."

"Odin's Lance." Palom muttered. "At least, so I've heard." He blushed slightly. "Odin is just a legendary Eidolon, much like Bahamut and several others." He paused. "The legend behind it… is amazing… only a few of these lances exist."

Naruto just examined the lance, running his hand over the larger of the two blades; he knew Fang would approve of this weapon. He looked at Palom and grinned.

"Maybe you had the right idea all along."

"Of course I did!"

"Naruto! Palom!" they sound of their names being called redirected their attention as Cecil and Porom came wandering in. "There you guys are!" the younger mage shouted as she ran up to her brother. "We were worried! Cecil said he saw something scary and when we noticed you were gone I thought you guys got in trouble by the same thing!" she fumed at the boys, Cecil chuckled nervously.

"No no… it was nothing like that."

"Oi! Where is everyone!" Fang's loud brash voice echoed through the cave as the huntress came into the cavern with Lightning and Tellah following her. "What? All havin' a powwow and forgot to invite me?"

"Fang! Fang!" Parom ran over to the taller woman. "Naruto found himself a lance!" he grinned. "Look! You approve of it don't ya?"

Fang gave the lance a questioning look at she took it from the failed ninja. Holding it in her hand she turned to Lightning.

"Twelfth Gungnir ." Lightning muttered, Fang grinned while the other's looked confused.

"So that's not Odin's?" Palom looked crestfallen but Fang shook her head, the grin still there.

"Odin's or not, it's still an impressive weapon, I approve Naruto, I approve." She threw it back at the boy and he caught it, grinning to himself. "I think we've all had enough rest." Her eyes landed on Cecil who looked away. "We should keep moving eh?"

"Yes yes… of course." The Dark Knight muttered as he pushed Fang aside and lead the group out of the cave, Tellah frowned.

"What has him all in a twist?"

**FFXIII**

Naruto lost track of time, every battle they fought Fang would push him into the front and force Lightning back into the back row with Cecil and the others. While the blonde Dragoon in training wasn't all that thrilled he realized Fang was coming from the right direction, there was only so much just training could teach one to fight. So that's why the Chuunin Exams were so rough. He speared one Skeleton Knight as he felt something surround him, setting his lance aflame, he freaked out.

"It's just Lightning's buffs! Keep fightin'!" Fang shouted as she dropped another enemy, Naruto nodded and turned to face it own only to see it go up in flames. Palom cheered as the group turned to the last one, the one Cecil was fighting and struggling against.

"If I only did not have this sword!" Cecil whined, Fang took off running and jumped high into the air.

"Cecil! Back off now!" Lightning shouted just as the Dragoon in the party crashed down with her signature Highwind. The explosion rocked the area, but it killed everything off.

"Why don't you just open with that?" Tellah grumbled as Fang snapped the weapon back onto her belt, the frowned slightly.

"'Fraid is doesn't work that way mate, it's a finisher." She grinned throwing a one two punch for no good reason. Lightning rolled her eyes, adjusted her hat and pushed past Fang to take point.

"Once we cross that bridge we'll be close to the top right?" she didn't even take two steps before freezing, her hand on her gunblade. "Damn..."

"You feel that Light?" Fang asked, sensing the same thing as she moved to stand back to back with the soldier. Cecil was looking around as Tellah frowned.

"You can just feel the evil." He muttered Fang's lance echoed as the blades popped open, while both Lightning's and Cecil's blades glinted in the sunlight. Naruto and the twins looked up as thick clouds moved in to cover the sunlight. Naruto tightened his hold on Gunginr, so this had to be a 'boss' from these worlds.

"I'm glad... so glad... to slay you all..." a voice hissed in the air as the team slowly moved forward, before them on the bridge a cloaked man appeared. "I am Sssscarmiglione, Golbez's Archfiend of Earth... how... it'sss meal time for my monsterssss!" with that he raised his hands up, Skeleton Knights rising up from the ground and flanking the team. Lightning held her hand out as she looked around.

"Palom! Porom! We'll take out the Skullnants! Fang, Naruto Cecil! You know what to do!" Lightning shouted, she didn't feel like she had the authority to command Tellah, but the old sage was always in the right with his actions. He held his hands out as he gathered a Firga spell, Lightning moved backwards, taking on her Synergist role, casting the team with the appropriate buffs as the twins started attacking the knights, Cecil and Naruto charged in while Fang hung back, standing as a Saboteur as she threw debuffs at Scarmiglione.

The battle edged on, after the last knight fell by Cecil's sword –much to his surprise- they turned to Scarmiglione who was backing up slowly as Lightning walked closer and closer to him.

"How... how is this possssible?" he hissed as Lightning held her sword up, the orange glow from her Enfire buff casting a light down on the fiend. "You and the Holy Dragoon... know movessss that don't belong in thisss world."

"You can thank Cosmos for that." Lightning smirked and brought her sword down; she stuck the fiend in the chest as Tellah followed up with a Firga spell, he disappeared beneath her blade. She frowned.

"This didn't seem right." She turned to a group. "He if was supposed to be one of Golbez's men, he shouldn't have fallen so easily."

"It was seven against one love." Fang sighed. "We know the weaknesses, but even then, anything major we fought before didn't go down without a fight."

"A trap?" Cecil asked, slightly fearful, Lightning bit her lip, she knew things like this.

"Cecil, Naruto, take point, Fang and I will watch the back." She looked around, blue eyes as sharp as ever. "Now!" she barked, the young Dragoon and the Dark Knight scrambled to cross the bridge, the mages and the sage between them as the two L'Cie walked backwards across the bridge.

"My true ssstrenth liessss in death." They heard Scarmiglione's voice as the group stopped at the other side of the bridge. Before Lightning and Fang and undead beast that reeked of decaying flesh appeared before them, he true form. "I will ssssmite your ruin on the mountain sssside!" he charged the group, Lightning choked and collapsed, unable to find her voice as the stench grew in intensity. He moved to strike her but Cecil jumped in, protecting her with his dark blade.

"He's cast Silence on you!" the Dark Knight shouted as Lightning choked, he loved over to the twins, Porom was struggling to speak as while Tellah searched his pockets, having been caught in the gas as well. Cecil looked to the side see a frown on Fang's face. Scarmiglione snared as he struck Cecil again, unaware when Fang ran up and tackled him to the ground. He howled out but the Dragoon didn't let up, stabbing her lance into his shoulder and ripping it out sideways. Scarmiglione snarled and threw her off and up into the air, giving the opening for Palom to strike him with a fire spell setting the fiend aflame.

"That sssstill isn't enough." Scarmiglione sneered, Porom and Tellah were out of the fight, the group never thought to pack supplies, for a fight such as this. Fang's medic role was limited; her Esuna wasn't strong enough to cure the effects Scarmiglione brought with him. "I will kill you all."

"Tellah, Porom, stay safe! Palom, go hide!"

"Why?" The boy protested. "I can still fight!"

"No..." Fang shook her head, touching her scared brand as an orange crystal appeared in her hand. She smiled as Cecil moved closer and picked up the boy to take him to the back with the silent casters. Lightning however, stood beside Naruto as she closed her eyes, the moment she opened them, her hands glowed gold as energy escaped her body, the young boy felt revitalized and better than he had in weeks. Looking to the side he saw that Tellah and Porom were happy, speaking to each other.

"How... how isss thisss possssible?" Scarmiglione shouted out. "No Red Mage knowsss thossse tricksss!"

"I'm more than just that." Lightning stated as she held out her gunblade. "While this battle has hardly started, I can't put up with your stench any longer. We'll let the Eidolons take care of you."

Fang was already grinning as she threw the crystal in the air, with the sky already darkened the clouds started to move, glowing glyphs appeared in the air as Tellah gasped out loud.

"Summoning?" he asked, "But how?" Lightning turned to him, a grim look on her face.

"Fang and I... we're the Defiers of Fate."

"From the Thirteenth Legend?" Palom shouted, wide eyed. Scarmiglione roared out, the clouds had broken open and sunlight was pouring down on the group. Lightning smirked and threw another Fira at him. Fang looked skywards, happy to see her Eidolon come flying down.

However, that was not what greeted her.

Instead of the black beast, Bahamut, another dragon floated above her, a similar make to Bahamut, but his armour was of the purest white, he expanded his wing and roared an ear splitting roar. Everyone stared as Scarmiglione shielded his eyes, the dragon's name just rolled off the Holy Dragoon's tongue.

"Bahamut Quasar..."

* * *

**A/N: **I was totally torn on this one. I either had Fang take the spotlight or Lightning, I do know my battle scene sucked balls here, but I'm better with fights when it isn't seven against one.

Next chapter will see the end of this mini arc, I swear it, and then we'll move onto the Chuunin Exams.

Since it's Fang and the newly summoned (and created) Bahamut Quasar taking the scene here, I swear to you guys, Lightning and Odin will have one shortly, probably against Shukaku since Naruto isn't a developed Dragoon or L'Cie.

To my readers... under the assumption that Fang's Bahamut Quasar Summon is a one off, therefore Bahamut remains as her summon. What Eidolon would you like to see Naruto prove himself against? Kyuubi is not an option.


	7. Paladin

A blue dragon bearing armour of the purest white. His body shimmering as if he was a star himself. The Eidolon slowly moved, jerking his head to the side as the large spear-like horn that adorned his head slashed the air. It was hard to say if this Eidolon was mechanical or organic, the blue skin under the armour rippled with every movement that the dragon made, but Fang knew. Watching as the gem on the summon's breastplate glowed as he howled one more time, the clouds clearing in the sky, that this dragon was her Eidolon, just evolved.

Bahamut Quasar...

Fang looked up at the mechanical dragon that floated above them. His echoing cry still ringing in her ears. Had Bahamut changed because she had changed from a Dragoon to a Holy Dragoon in this world? She looked to Lightning but even the soldier was speechless. Fang was tempted to push her to summon Odin, to see if he had changed when they came to the Fourth World. Slowly the Eidolon landed behind Fang, Scarmiglione already pushed to the edge of the mountain by the blinding light alone. Fang turned to face the Eidolon, the dragon lowered his head to face her.

"Because I changed... you changed." Fang breathed as she touched her summon. Grinning she turned around and faced the undead fiend. "Stand with us!"

Bahamut Quasar roared, taking a stance identical to the normal Bahamut, clawed hands at the ready while floating about four feet in the air. Scarmiglione snarled at the Holy Dragoon while Lightning moved to stand beside her. The group fell back behind the white dragon. The twins looked up in awe, Bahamut Quasar was shining like he was the sun himself. The Hallowed Father was living up to his astronomical name. They watched as Lightning held her gunblade out, it reflected Bahamut Quasar's light, eventually glowing itself as it began to transform.

"Carve us a path." Lightning growled as the light shattered from her weapon, showing the group its new form; the Omega Weapon.

Fang grinned as she looked up at Bahamut Quasar one more time before spinning her lance around and taking on her summoning stance once more, her lance glowed as it transformed as well. The Thirteenth's Kain's Lance.

"The Defiers of Fate." Tellah breathed out. "To see them in the flesh. I never thought it would be possible." he smiled softly. "Then to be granted the opportunity to see and Eidolon none other has seen before, we are truly lucky."

Naruto just stared, dumbfounded, didn't Lightning and Fang say not to give themselves away? To say that they were from a different world? He scratched his head, confused. No, they never said they were from...wherever they originally came from, he never actually asked. [He was now kicking himself for such a stupid mistake.] They said they were from the Thirteenth Legend, whatever that was, he'd ask later.

"I think we should let them have the fight." Cecil stated, standing in front of the group with his Deathblade in hand. He would protect the group to the best of his limited abilities. Naruto tightened his grip on Gungnir. How we wished that he was a better Ravager, or a Commando, anything that would make him more than a mere 'Toothless Dragoon'. He hung his head slightly, he couldn't fight, not on the levels of Fang, Lightning and Cecil, nor could he cast simple magic on Palom's level!

He had to prove himself at the Chuunin Exams, prove to Fang that he could carry the Dragoon pride, prove to Lightning that he wasn't afraid of a L'Cie's fate.

"Idiotssss!" Scarmiglione shouted, failing his arms around. "A mere dragon cannot defeat me!" he lunged forward, Lightning being the faster one moved to intercept blocking the physical blow. Fang jumped back and raised her hand over her head, Scarmiglione threw Lightning back and unleashed his gas attack, Naruto brought his hands up to shield his nose but ended up watching in awe as the gas avoided them.

"Shell." Tellah breathed out. "Fang cast Shell on us!"

Finally Bahamut Quasar moved, crying out his battle cry he swooped down on the undead fiend, crystal-like claws at the ready. Scarmiglione took the slashing blow and staggered backwards, the Black Mage and the old Sage in the background raised their staves into the air as fire rained down upon him, scorching his body. Fang charged in, changing her style from Syngergist to Commando, her body buffed with Haste and Bravera as she struck the rotting skin with her lance. The moment the Holy Dragoon cleared back Lightning dove in, cape snapping in the air as her Omega Weapon glowed. She ended her combo flipping back as her gunblade transformed into it's rifle form. On cue with the echoing gunshot Bahamut Quasar shot an Inferno creating an expulsion. The two L'Cie backed up as the Eidolon moved in, slashing in a circular motion, creating a whirlwind with his movements.

"Lightning!" Fang shouted out as the ground beneath Lightning's feet glowed momentarily with a bright purple glyph. Farron swung out both hands and Cecil found his weapon aflame.

"Let the flame wash away your bloodstained past!" Lightning shouted to the Dark Knight. "We can't deal the finishing blow, but you can!" she turned to her partner, they nodded in unison.

Lightning charged forward, her weapon glowing as she placed her free hand on the hilt, slowly she pulled them apart the weapon splitting into two weapons and forming into Odin's massive hooked blades. Lightning took one step and pushed her body into a spin, thunder rained down upon the beaten and dazed Scarmiglione, having never gotten the chance to deal a crushing blow the entire battle. The solider slashed away before launching him skywards, Bahamut Quasar struck next, performing a perfect airborne combo and slammed Scarmiglione down. Cecil charged forward and jumped up striking down the fiend, he howled out as Cecil kicked him to free his blade, the undead monster falling down the side of the cliff. Slowly the group gathered around the edge and looked down.

"Did that do it?" Naruto asked, hesitant. They looked at each other then to Cecil who had removed his helmet.

"You have my thanks." he said. "Without you two, we surely would have loss."

"Ehhh..." Fang frowned crossing her arms. "It was nothin'."

Naruto frowned however, was that the request the Cei'th Stone had asked for? No it didn't seem right, there had to be more to it than slaying Scarmiglione. Naurto turned to face Fang and Bahamut Quasar. The glowing dragon had finally touched down on the ground and kept his head low begging for Fang's touch.

"Such an amazing Eidolon, I wish young Rydia was here to see him." Tellah sighed as Fang reached out to pet her dragon. The beast made a sound of content before turning to nudge Lightning with the horn on his head. The woman smiled.

"Thank you." she muttered, this possible the dragon smiled before disappearing in whisps of golden light. The group of seven stood together nearing the summit of Mount Ordeals, Fang and Lightning's cover was blown, however.

"So the Defiers of Fate eh?" Palom asked, a little too smug. "I knew you were different! But to be from the old legend! How old are you guys now?" Porom smacked her brother as soon as the words left his mouth.

"It's rude to ask a lady her age!"

"Sorry!"

Fang chuckled slightly as the group started to walk again, they were almost at the top now. "I'm much older than Light here, and... well, I'm not exactly sure how old I am, it's been a long time."

"Man... I wish I can become immortal too."

"Palom!"

"What?"

Lightning shook her head at the twins' banter, it was cute in it's own way after all. She looked to Naruto, this entire adventure should have been about him, but it ended up being about Fang and Bahamut Quasar. Frowning she read the expression on the boy's face and crossed her arms.

"What's wrong?" she asked in almost a snarl. Naruto looked downwards. Drawing an idle pattern in the ground with Gunginr. "Naruto."

"I'm starting to have doubts." the blonde muttered. "I wasn't good at school and now, after watching everyone fight, I don't think I'll be a good Dragoon."

"Cheer up kid, you can't compare yourself to anyone here." Tellah stated, slapping the young Dragoon on the back. "Fang and Lightning are different, living legends." As he said this Lightning idly played with the hat on her head, looking away. "All of us here have been training and learning for as long as we can remember, you boy? You just started. You have the legendary Gungnir in your hand. You boy, are destined for greatness, I know it."

Naruto looked up, a smile graced his features as his hand ghosted over the brand on his arm, it burned slightly but not in a painful way, looking at the Holy Dragoon and the Red Mage, he smiled. Nodding at the group he looked to Cecil, the man smiled.

"We're near the top." he muttered taking the lead, turning to Lightning he nodded, the group unable to see the smile behind his mask. "Thank you." he held his sword up the flames still surrounding it. "Without you guys none of this would have been possible."

"Yeah, yeah, save it for the top mate." Fang waved him off, Cecil nodded once turning to the rest of his team. Palom ran up to Lightning and tugged on her cape.

"You gotta teach me! Teach me what the old man can't teach me!" with that Porom smacked him upside the head. Groaning and rubbing his head he turned to his sister who simply crossed her arms. He smile weakly, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry."

"Let's go." Cecil muttered, dropping his dark helmet to the ground. The group followed him soon reaching a pillar near the mountain summit. Cecil walked closer to it and touched it with his gloved hand.

_My son..._

"Did anyone hear that?" Naruto shouted out instantly, on guard, Lightning smacked the back of his head. He groaned while Cecil frowned.

"My son?" he asked again, the pillar opened up, showing them a doorway. Fang snarled but the Dark Knight had nearly no control of his actions as he walked in. The group followed him, leading them into a while room with a mirrored wall. Cecil stared at his reflection.

_I've been waiting. Sorrow fills me. I shall entrust you with my power. And grieve that no other way remains._

A sword appeared before Cecil in a flash of blinding light, it slowly started to float down before him. He reached up and grabbed it. With that his armour started to shimmer, melting away and leaving him in something new. White armour with purple accents, he looked at himself in awe, but looking back at the mirror he could still see his former self.

_Part from you past! Conquer your Darkness within!_

The Dark Knight walked forward, emerging from the glass to take up his blade against the Paladin. Fang and Lightning drew their weapons but Cecil held out his own hand.

"No need to rush to my aid. This is my fight. I need to amend my past guilt." He held up his blade and charged the Dark Knight. The black entity took the blow without much as a stumble, quickly casting Darkness upon itself. Spinning the Deathblade in his hand the knight slammed it down upon the ground throwing a shockwave at the Cecil and the party behind him. The Paladin brought up his shield to defend. Grunting when he took the hit, he staggered back, but he noticed that the energy never went past him,

_You must not hate._

Cecil looked up in time to see the knight upon him, he brought up his sword to block the attack, quickly parrying the blow and going in for a stab, his sword only clanged against the darkened armour, throwing him off balance.

"What do you mean?" he asked aloud, blocking each attack the Dark Knight threw at him. Grunting he made a wild slash that was easily avoided. The Dark Knight chuckled and launched another energy attack that Cecil rolled out of the way; Lightning ran up and deflected the attack with her own blade to protect the group.

_A hero will not raise his sword against his enemy._

Lightning wanted to comment, she really did, but she never moved her lips. Cecil stood up slowly, finally understanding what the voice meant. Holding his shield and sword close he watched the Dark Knight, soon it charged him, Cecil blocked the blow with his shield as he swung his sword.

"Beneath the blade... comes judgement!" he shouted as the knight shattered under the blade of his sword. The group watched in awe as the darkness disappeared, Naruto flinched slightly, feeling a pain in his head. Removing his glove he saw nothing, frowning he looked over to Cecil.

_Well done. Now I put my spirit into the power of Light and entrust it to your hands. Receive the last Light left in me! My son! Stop Golbez!_

"Wait!"

They never got an answer as the room began to glow, consuming them all.

**FFXIII**

He awoke with a groan, slowly picking up his head from the grassy ground. Wait... grass... where they not on a mountain?

Naruto quickly sat up, ignoring the pounding pain in his head to look around. He was back in the forest, Lightning and Fang on the ground beside him. They were back into their traditional clothing so they had to be back in his world. Scratching his head he saw Gungnir on the ground beside him and a helmet. Blinking he took the item and inspected it.

"So that was our first Cei'th Stone mission. Funny we completed it even though Cecil defeated the darkness." Fang muttered as she was now sitting up, looking at Naruto with her arms crossed. "That there, boy, is your reward."

"A Dragon Helmet?" he asked, confused, but he tried it on nonetheless, a perfect fit with a visor that covered his eyes. He could see Fang smirking as she ran her hand through the unconscious Lightning's hair.

"You no longer look like a toothless Dragoon. Tellah was right, you're bound for greatness kid."

"Even though I look the part, I don't think I can fight the part." He muttered holding up his lance.

"You're still young, mind you I was younger when I had my first hunt, but that doesn't matter." Fang waved him off. "We're done training you as a Commando, we're gonna hafta work on your Ravager skills until the start of the exams. Since you can't use your ninja stuff, that's gonna be the next best bet we got."

Naruto frowned.

"Fang... there is something I wanna talk about, my focus. I don't know what it is, and I don't know how much time I got to do it. I don't wanna become a Cei'th, I just... I just wanna do what I gotta do."

"That's the thing." Fang muttered back. "A Focus isn't given to you in clear cut words, you just get a glimpse. When Anima branded you, what did you see?" she asked, Naruto frowned a bit.

"This large, dragon knight, it kinda looked like a monster, but it was wielding two large blades like Lightning's Zantensuken. It was fighting a beast with ten tails."

Fang ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

"The beast, like stated, is Ragnarok, but the way you described it, it's not the same Ragnarok I became with Vanille." She crossed her arms. "The beast takes on a merged form of the L'Cie's Eidolons, so the one summoned to save Cocoon was Bahamut and Hecatoncheir." She frowned. "I think the one mentioned could be Bahamut and Odin. So why were you given the focus if Ragnarok is to be Lightning and myself?" she looked at Naruto. "You have the nine-tailed fox within you... so you might be a key to getting to that ten tailed beast."

"We won't know right away." Lightning's voice floated upwards. Fang removed her hand from Lightning's hair as the soldier stood up. "There are other things that we should concern ourselves with right now."

"Like his exams?" Fang asked back as she stood up. "It doesn't matter if he passes them or not, it won't get us any closer to completing his focus!"

"But it's a step forward!" Lightning shouted back. "We all know Ragnarok is needed to complete this focus, and, you and I will do that deed, but you said it yourself. Naruto is the key to finding the other part of the focus, all we know it might come to us!"

"So you're saying we just wait around and wait for that beast to come knocking on the front door?" Fang shouted back. "That's like waiting for Atomos to leave the Mahaba'ra Subterra! It's not going to happen!"

"But Naruto has Kyuubi. I bet; there is something out there is after those demons. That something will find us and lead us to the one we seek." She looked at the boy who looked confused. "That's why we need to train him, not only that he can continue his chosen profession, but also, if something is out there, it won't kill him."

"Thank you ever so much for the support Lightning." Naruto muttered, earning a small sarcastic smile from the soldier. Fang fell back against the grass.

"We should head back to the village. We don't know how much time was lost during that quest; we might have less than a week." Lightning sighed running her hand through her hair. Naruto got up and left the forest towards the main road that wasn't too far from where they were. Fang sat up and smiled at Lightning.

"You had fun."

"I'll admit, it was nice seeing Cecil again." Lightning muttered, but before she could say anything else, Naruto came running it.

"Bad new... the exams... they're today... right now!"

* * *

**A/N:** Another poor chapter... apologies, however back to Naruto's world, back to the exams means I can finally push forward with important stuff.

So I've gone through everyone's requests for Naruto's summons, I responded to everyone I could with my two cents. I do have an idea what I'm gonna choose, but I'll write out the ones requested that are possibilities for this story. (You can again, write to me and state a case to why I should choose one Eidolon over another.)

Valefor, Diablos, Ifrit and Fenrir

The reason why some, like Carbuncle, were excluded is because they are Fal'Cie or I didn't find them suitable for Naruto. Yes, several said Knights of the Round, but imagine trying to get that to Gestault without going all Power Rangers.


	8. Flight

**GO GO KNIGHTS OF ROUND! MIGHTY MORPHIN' KNIGHTS OF ROUND!**

* * *

"Shitson!" Fang swore as the group of three raced through the streets of Konoha, to think they spent that much time in the Fourth World doing something Lightning believed that Cosmos won't allow Cecil's team to remember. Naruto got Gungir and a helmet out of it though. So it wasn't all for nothing.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" Naruto shouted as they tried squeezing through the crowd. Fang quickly grew annoyed at the mass of excited villagers and grabbed Naruto's arm before jumping up onto a rooftop. Lightning easily followed.

"Hey!" Naruto protested, Fang didn't say anything as she slammed the visor to Naruto's helmet down in his face.

"Light and I are fighting the warm up match! We can't be late simply because of pedestrian traffic!" grabbing onto the boy's arm again she set off across the rooftops surprising Naruto once more with the pure raw power she possessed. Lightning was close behind but he could hear an echoing crack every time Fang accomplished a leap no shinobi could do without the aid of chakra.

He guessed that's how they ended up on the roof of the stadium looking down. Naruto could see that everyone was there, including the more than often late Kakashi Hatake with Sasuke.

"Well, they're waitin' for you kid." Fang grinned and with one mighty slap on the back, Naruto found himself falling. Hearing the crowd's roar he quickly straightened his body out, taking Fang's training to heart. His L'Cie brand burned just as he landed, wind and white magical energy expelling outwards to soften his fall. Slowly he stood up, amazed his ankles weren't broken.

"Name?" the proctor asked as Naruto stood up, the young Uzumaki realized that he didn't recognize him because of the Dragon's Helm on his head. Playing with the neck of his vest he answered with his name, surprising everyone that heard him. For once he ignored Sasuke's glare, everyone was watching him.

"Where are your teachers?" the Jounin asked again, Naruto waved him over the same way Lightning would, with that the Jounin looked upwards and saw the two looking down upon him, therefore none of the crowd could see them. "I see." He muttered and walked out front, his voice booming to the crowd.

"As many of you heard and witnessed over the last few weeks; two legendary warriors have graced the village of Konoha with their presence." He paused, sparing a glance at the young Dragoon behind him. Naruto could even feel Neji boring holes into the side of his head. "As request from the Third Hokagé they will be fighting a Tag Team Exhibition Match against two of our finest Jounin. Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy."

Naruto knew that the concept of Tag Team matches was only used for display, some called them 'Team Battles too. There would be one fighter and either one or two back up fighters that could be called to 'Assist' the main fighter. If the main fighter got too tired they could switch out but only once, the team to have both fighters admit defeat would lose. Naruto looked upwards at the two L'Cie, he knew Lightning kinda had a personal vendetta against Kakashi so she would probably want to fight him, then Fang would fight Gai, that alone would be interesting to watch.

Sarutobi stood up from his seat and looked down upon the crowd, the unusual chatter was predicted. Sighing to himself he spoke over the crowd.

"I gladly welcome Yun Fang and Lightning Farron to the village of Konoha! A Heroine and the Guardian from the legend of the Crystal Weapons!" he proclaimed, the Kazekagé beside him stared at him curiously as the spectators talked among themselves. None of them could see the Master L'Cie up upon the rooftops.

"As promised they will fight in an exhibition match against two of our finest Jounin. Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy!" The two jounin stepped forward as Lightning ran forward and took a leap off the roof of the building, a familiar crack filled the air before she landed. Fang followed her in a landing, grinning as she stood up, swinging her lance about her person. The crowd roared in approval.

"This fight will work under the grounds of a Tag Team Exhibition match, when both fighters of the same team have fallen the match is over." Genma stated, Lightning frowned; with rules like that the battle would prove to be a long one.

"First Fighters come forward!" Genma shouted aloud as both Kakashi and Lightning walked to the center. Guy and Fang started to circle the field (Fang more so than Guy) while the Genin quickly fled the field. Kakashi gave Lightning a sideways look before straightening out his head; Farron pulled out her gunblade.

"I don't get along well with ninjas." Lightning muttered as she brought her saber up to her face and held her stance, ignoring the crowd's roar. Kakashi smirked behind his mask and held his battle stance.

"Ready? Fight!" Genma shouted and Lightning was moving, her hands slid apart on her weapon as it transformed into Zantetsuken . She whirled them effortlessly around her before slamming the edges against the ground catching Kakashi in a Lightning Strike.

"Get lost!" she roared when the attack shot Kakashi backwards, she kicked off the ground and chased after the ninja, with the arena being so small he didn't fly as far as Lightning had predicted, but she quickly followed up with a Crushing Blow, kicking him upwards before Zantentsuken transformed back into Blazefire. She was in the air instantly after that, Kakashi flipped himself upright and slammed his hands together to create an attack but Lightning was relentless, not giving him the opening that most people would give to create a technique. She slashed at him with her saber, he caught it with his hands and tried to pry it away from her, but Light's grip was solid, she kicked him in the stomach and released a Thunder spell from her hands.

"Guy!" Kakashi shouted out, the other Jounin was soon up in the air at Lightning's level, his foot ready for a Dynamic Entry, Lightning caught the movement in the corner of her eye and snapped her fingers, her Grav-Con kicking to life as she spun around, blocking the attack with the flat-side of her gunblade. The force was still enough to send her crashing downwards, but her unit saved her from the impact.

"Forget about someone?" Kakashi heard someone whisper in his head, eyes wide he looked over his shoulder to see Fang slowly falling beside him. "You guys with all of these jumps of yours, you're a real embarrassment to us Dragoons." Kakashi watched slowly as her red lance tapped his shoulder, and then it was instant. Fang has him flipping in the air as she was soon above him.

"Crush the heavens!" she shouted before throwing her lance downwards Kakashi barely has enough time to replace himself to dodge a killing blow. Fang landed down beside Lightning, the two of them standing back to back.

"Time to break some rules love?" she asked, smirking, she heard a light chuckle from Lightning.

"What rules?"

"That's why I love you." Fang whispered as she charged forward, stabbing at Gai with her lance, he caught the offending weapon but the Huntress kicked him away and upwards. Lightning turned to Kakashi, the man slowly brought his headband up as Light's Blazefire shimmered and changed into Omega. Slowly she fell into once of her stances, the saber near her face.

"There is a lot about you that we don't know, is there?" Kakashi asked as he made a series of seals, for some reason Lightning was giving him the opening to create his Lightning Blade. "You don't fight like a ninja nor a traditional warrior." A pause. "You two clearly aren't from this world, are you?"

"We're from the Thirteenth World." Lightning answered. "I do not know what world this is, but you have definitely adventured away from the path of magic. Buniberzei will not be happy to learn of this." She looked at Kakashi. "A story for another day." She pushed off the ground and charged at Kakashi who also moved forward with his attack. Lightning flipped her gunblade into its gunform and shot at the Jounin who was proud to say that his Sharringan picked up on the bullet's movements. What would have been hindering shots became deep scratches.

"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi shouted and moved to attack, Lightning redirected his thrust and held his arm in place, a Survival Knife going up to his throat.

"Face it, I'm faster." She growled, Kakashi closed his eyes and nodded, yielding. Lightning released him, earning a combination of groans and boos from the crowd; she knew they didn't expect the newcomer to win. She turned to Fang to see that the woman had managed to pin Guy to the ground, her lance by his neck. He struggled for a moment before giving up. Lightning smirked, Fang always got her opponent from above.

Fang looked up at the booing crowd and glared, just as she was about to raise her hand up to flash the finger Lightning covered the huntress' hand with her own.

"No Fang. Bad Fang." It was like keeping a pet in check at times with her. Fang groaned but Lightning just shook her head. "Later, when they're not looking."

"That defeats the-!"

"Fang." Lightning reprimanded as the Dragoon's shoulders slumped forward as Lightning lead her away, the crossed paths with Naruto as he worked his way down. Fang pushed his helmet back and slapped him hard on the shoulder.

"They were nothing!"

"Fang!"

"What?" Fang looked at Lightning who was shaking her head in disappointment at her partner. Fang rolled her eyes and bent down to be on level with Naruto. "Just remember this, magic might be limitless, but you can still tire out, although not as fast as a bloody chakra user. Play your cards right and Lady Luck will be smiling upon ya."

"Bloody Etro." Lightning groaned. "Let's get moving Fang, he needs to get down there!" She pried the Dragoon away from the younger boy, Fang just grinned.

"Good luck you there Toothless!" Fang saluted before she was jerked away by Lightning again leaving Naruto to stare at the space they were just at. Shaking his head he adjusted his helmet so it sat properly on his head, covering his eyes instead of shadowing them, and walked forward to the center of the field, listening to the crowd's murmur. He looked up and then back down at the waiting Hyuuga before holding Gugnir out before him.

"It's your destiny to lose." Neji muttered as he glared at Naruto. "You can change everything that you are, but that will never change your fate."

Naruto just smirked.

"Naruto Uzumaki versus Neji Hyuuga! Begin!" Gemna shouted as the two clashed against each other. Gungir against Neji's kunai. Naruto spun his lance around him and stabbed forward, Neji's moved to dodge but the Dragoon predicted the movement, a blizzard spell erupting at the Hyuuga's feet, freezing him in place and allowing Naruto to punch him across the face. He stumbled backwards before Naruto smacked him with his lance, throwing him off balance.

"Come on! You can do better than that!" Naruto taunted, something that was always natural to him, Neji narrowed his eyes as he activated his bloodline.

"How do you not have Chakra?" he asked quickly, dodging a quick series of jabs from Gungir. "You're a shinobi!" he used a kunai to deflect the next attack. "Theoretically you shouldn't be alive."

"I'm no longer a ninja Neji." Naruto growled. "Even though I'm a Dragoon now, I made a vow before this exam, I will see you defeated!" he roared as his lance glowed. "Dragon's Fang!" he shouted as the energy expelled forward throwing Neji away.

Fang and Lightning had arrived in the spectator's booth not to long after the fight had people had torn their eyes away from the fight to stare or glare at the two (the response was mixed, Fang noted). Lightning took Fang's wrist to drag her away, but a hand stopped her. She looked at the offender, Kakashi Hatake.

"What of it?" she snarled, the man reached behind her and pulled out her gunblade. Normally the offender would see his wrist bent back the other way, but Lightning knew better. He looked it over with his black eye before handing it back to her, unable to comprehend the weapon.

"You spoke of things during our... beating... that I didn't understand. Would you care to explain them to me?" he asked idly, like a child wanting to be told a bedtime story. Lightning sighed.

"It's something Naruto needs to know too, since he is one of us."

"My entire squad should know too, since they're his teammates." Kakashi responded, Lightning spared a glance at Sasuke who was over in the contender booth on the other side. While she didn't know the boy she felt that telling him wouldn't be the smartest thing to do.

"After the exams, I'll tell you and the Hokagé." Lightning stated as she looked back down at the field. The fight was relentless between the two Genin, Neji was struggling to against Naruto, the boy immune to his attacks while Naruto couldn't get in close enough to land a hit. Fang clicked her tongue, wondering why the boy wasn't using his Ravaging or his Sabotaging skills.

"Give it up, it's your destiny to lose." Neji snarled as he jabbed forward, his fingers just brushing the metal of Naruto's chest plate. The boy sighed.

"My teachers are the Defiers of Fate you know." he stated as he slammed his lance down on the ground, a water spell erupting upwards like a wall. "But I think, destiny is something that can be played with." he spun his lance around artistically before throwing his hand out, launching a fire spell. Neji used a rotation to block it.

"Destiny cages you in like a bird. You are forever bound by it's bars!" Neji shouted back, Naruto barked a laugh.

"Then I'll embrace my destiny." he jumped over Neji to land behind him, lunging forward. "I won't let something like that scare me." he broke the Hyuuga's block before going in down low, expelling energy as he jumped upwards, causing the ninja to stagger. "Flight!" he roared.

"Don't you dare see me as a fool!" Neji shouted. "Eight Trigrams Heavenly Spin!"

The two attacks connected, Naruto above Neji, whoever held out the longest would be the winner.

"You're no fool Neji! You just don't know how to fight against your proposed fate and see what your real destiny is!" Naruto shouted out as Gungnir glowed again, the chakra sphere around Neji was dispelled leaving the Hyuuga off balance and Naruto all but floating in the air. Quickly he flipped his body in the air and kicked Neji in the shoulder he spun his lance around as he slammed him in the back forcing Neji on the ground, landing above him he held his weapon close to the Hyuuga's face.

"Yeild." Neji muttered, knowing that he couldn't win when caught the way he was. There was obvious distaste from the crowd but Naruto ignored it. He expected a longer, harder fight. He studied the lance in his hand. Did L'Cie clearly have the advantage over chakra users? Fang and Lightning's fight, then his fight, it was unbelievable.

"Winner, Naruto!" Genma shouted out but there wasn't a roar from the crowd, just a groan. Naruto looked around, just as he was about to remove his helmet he felt someone place his hand upon his head.

"You're becoming quite the fighter Naruto." the boy looked up to see Kakashi standing beside him. "Trying to prove that you don't need to be a ninja to become a Hokagé?" a chuckle. "I don't think the council would approve of that."

"I don't think that dream is even possible now Kakashi-sensei." Naruto muttered, he was so down to earth that it surprised the Jounin. "Not with what a L'Cie is forced to carry, I'll be happy if I even become a Master L'Cie." with that he walked away, leaving Kakashi standing there. Why was the boy acting like a dying man?

"Is there a problem Kakashi?" Genma asked, Hatake looked over to his fellow Jounin and shook his head. "No, I just wanted to check up on Naruto."

"He's become very different since Farron and Fang have started teaching him." he stated, Kakashi chuckled.

"I think Fang is her first name."

"Oh..."

"The next fight?" Kakashi asked, raising his visible brow, Genma nodded.

"May Sasuke Uchiha and Sabaku no Garra please come to the center?" is asked, Garra appearing first.

**FFXIII**

"I don't fucking get it!" Fang screeched as she stormed around the spectator booth."These ninjas, they're nothing like Edge or Shadow!"

"Yuffie?" Lightning threw in, Fang grumbled.

"Fuckin' thief."

A couple of the genin sitting the crowd looked over their shoulder at the couple, hardly any of them were used to seeing people so, oddly dressed and equipped. Ino turned to Chouji for a moment but the larger boy just shook her head. She then looked at Sakura who looked just as confused, but she placed a finger to her lips, telling her friend that they were better off listening to Fang's rant and trying to pay attention to Sasuke's fight below.

"Fang as soon as-"

"I know! I know!" Fang snapped back. "It's just...argh." she slumped in defeat. "The Iza Clan in Oerba was nothing like these, flashy idiots." she straightened up and crossed her arms. "I'm sure the GC knew stealth too."

"The Pisces division did." Lightning answered, Fang smirked. The Genin looked at each other.

"They really aren't from this world." Kiba muttered. "And I thought Fang was making shit up when I first met her."

"You spoke to her?" Ino snapped. "Sakura and I got to talk to Lady Farron, but she tried to run from us, the ANBU got to her." Kiba chuckled.

"Nah, I heard the ANBU got their asses kicked by them." Tenten looked up from her seat before the Rookie Nine. "They say Lady Farron is extremely skilled with those massive blades she wields, I'm so happy I got to see them today!"

"Fang will you just listen-!" Lightning started but Fang stopped suddenly, freezing as her hand went for her lance.

"I smell a snake." she snarled.

* * *

**A/N:** So this chapter falls a little on the 'Surface what a crappy job!' standards. Yes, I know, I'm sorry. I just want to get the story going and LONG FIGHT SCENES don't help! I like my fights quick and fast paced, it keeps it real. Neji was at an obvious disadvantage, and dragging it out wouldn't look good.

Invasion time!


	9. Shukaku

Lightning looked up quickly when she felt a shiver run down her spine. Something wasn't right, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. When she had turned around Naruto and another boy with black hair had come barrelling up the stairs, out of breath.

"We gotta call off the fight!" Naruto shouted. "Gaara is gonna kill Sasuke!" he doubled over, resting his hands on his knees. "Shikamaru and I saw him, he killed two men in cold blood!" with those words Lightning could just feel the tension growing in Fang's body. She turned to the lancer who looked away from her.

"The old man." Fang muttered. "I'm gonna go check it out." She didn't wait for an answer from Lightning as she ran off, leaving the soldier with the others.

"Chidori!" Sasuke's shout echoed through the stadium, Lightning and Naruto spared the moment to look over, watching as the boy charged Gaara, his hand blazing with the blue electrical light. The trio watched as Sasuke pierced the sandy cocoon as a bloody scream echoed in the air. Lightning's hand moved to her gunblade the moment something felt off, behind her the two Genin collapsed, it had to be an illusion she couldn't see. The moment someone tried to attack her she fired her gunblade with a bang.

**FFXIII**

Fang slowly walked the edge of the rooftop keeping down low to try to listen in on what was going on below. The old men were bickering about something; she just didn't know what exactly.

"THUNDAGA!" sliced through the battlefield as a side of the arena exploded outwards, Lightning was at work, and even then the flash of light forced the two robed men out onto the roof the Hokagé was wearing battle armour while the red haired Kazekagé didn't look exactly like how she thought he should look; however the smell of the snake, that was too overpowering that she needed to cover her nose.

"Lady Yun, you shouldn't be here." Fang failed to notice one of the Black Ops beside her as she looked at the masked face; Fang rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Face it kid, outta everyone here I'm the better fighter. I'll do what I want."

"Kid?" The ANBU actually had time to stutter. "I'll have you know I'm older than you!" he rebuked back, Fang chuckled.

"I'm just over five hundred years older than Lightning, so tell me; who's older?"

"I don't have time for this." The ninja muttered before disappearing, Fang smirked as she ran her finger across the blades of her lance; they were just as sharp as ever. The moment a purple barrier started to go up Fang moved, the energy coming from it was similar to Fal'Cie barriers, once it was up, no getting through.

She put everything into her jump.

**FFXIII**

This seemed ridiculous. Lightning grumbled, following a talking dog, Fang was by far the better tracker. It just didn't help that the kids couldn't keep up. She lead the way, Nara, Haruno and the young Dragoon following here, she had already told the small pug dog, Pakkun off but he followed them anyway, under Hatake's orders. Her sixth sense to danger was more than enough for these… poor excuses of a ninja. She flipped through the trees like the children; she already had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wouldn't be able to watch over all of-

"Shit." She came to a stop the small dog crashing into the back of her legs.

"Lady Farron?" the talking mutt (she really didn't like him) asked her before sniffing the air. "Why did we stop?"

"We're being followed." Lightning snarled, looking around. "They're about four clicks off." She stated, while the others didn't understand the term she had used, Naruto did.

"Four thousand meters? How could you sense that?" he asked, bewildered, only the best of the best could sense that far off. While Lightning was a Master L'Cie, he knew that L'Cie and Ninjas were two different brands, if it could be put that way, of people.

"I'll take care of them, you keep going ahead." Lightning muttered, making the move to turn around, but Shikamaru shook his head.

"Lady Farron, you're the best fighter of us here, it wouldn't be wise to have you play scapegoat." He started, Lightning looked at him.

"There are at least a dozen men following us, I'm the best fighter here are you know it." Lightning snapped back. "I'm not about to let a kid I've never seen fight go get himself killed."

"Lady Lightning." Sakura spoke up. "You should trust Shikamaru." She started. "Usually he's the type to run away, but if he's volunteering, he has a plan." She looked at Light's gaze. "He's much smarter than you'll ever believe; I beg of you, please let him do this."

Now this is when Lightning wished she still had Hope, Vanille or even Serah with her, and then she could tell them to go with Shikamaru and keep him out of harm's way, but in this case.

"Fine, but someone has to go with him."

"I will." The small dog stated, Lightning scoffed slightly, of course the dog would.

"Good luck, Shikamaru." Naruto stated, his first words in a while, Nara nodded as he started to turn the other way. He stopped and spared a glance at Lightning who was focused in the other direction,

"Don't get dead." She muttered before moving forward, the two other Genin following her.

"Right, Lady Farron." Shikamaru muttered, smiling softly before turning away, he knew deep down, he wasn't going to make it.

**FFXIII**

Fang exhaled slowly as she stood up slowly. What she had jumped into wasn't what she had expected. She thought it was just going to be a fight between two old men, not a sadistic bastard who reeked of snake, the old man and two dead Hokagé. She jumped into the fight the moment she knew Sarutobi was at a stupid disadvantage. The older man sounded his surprise but Fang grinned as she sliced deep into the body of the Second Hokagé

"Who we fightin' today?" she growled. "They don't look like no Fal'Cie." She pointed out as she watched the white haired man regenerate after taking what should have been fatal damage. Sarutobi sighed.

"The First and Second Hokagé, Orochimaru brought them back from the dead and is now controlling them through the seals placed in their heads." He explained moving to dodge but Fang jumped between the freshly summoned water dragon and the Third, blocking with an Entrench, throwing back the damage with an Aeroga. The First raised his hand up and a tree branch blocked the attack, Fang stepped back, surprised as the man ran his hands through odd symbols before the entire enclosed rooftop started to shake, a forest literally erupting underneath their feet.

"Are you sure he isn't a Fal'Cie?" Fang shouted as she jumped from newly formed branch to branch to avoid being caught up in the mess. Sarutobi frowned.

"The First had the unique ability to use the Wood Style." He snarled, while the snake man chuckled.

"Even with your rather… unusual help." Orochimaru sneered, glancing at Fang who growled back at the man, her brand sparking, she couldn't afford to call on her powers from Cosmos and Chaos right now; it wouldn't do her any good. "You won't win this fight old man."

"Summon!" Sarutobi shouted behind her, a large monkey like no Eidolon appearing before him. Fang stared.

"The FUCK!" she shouted at the monkey looked at her then to his summoner.

"Sad isn't Sarutobi?" The money muttered. "All of this because you failed to kill him that day."

"What?" Fang shouted back. "What's going on? Who are you?"

"Now isn't the time Lady Yun." The monkey stated back. "I am Enma, the Monkey King and Sarutoi's loyal summon. Now let us fight." He jumped up into the air and transformed into a large staff. Fang watched, dumbfounded, as Orochimaru summoned a katana from, she shivered at the thought. Sarutobi charged right in but was kicked back by the other two, even though she hardly knew the man, she knew he wasn't a prime fighter, at least, not anymore. Shaking her head she moved to stand between the older man and the two other fighters.

"So the angry kitten comes to play." Orochimaru hissed, Fang smirked as she brought her hand over her brand.

"I'll show you how this hunter plays." She shot back as a summoning circle appeared beneath her feet. The group before her showed interest as she cried out her summon's name.

"Bahamut!"

The black dragon shattered through the barrier with a terrible roar.

**FFXIII**

Kankuro could only stare at the newcomers. First it was Uchiha, then bug boy, now this pink haired older, hot, woman sporting a cape like a superhero! Then it clued in, this was the woman Konoha was holding in high regard because she was a legend. He couldn't beat her. He spared a glance at his puppet, Shino, and then back at her stone cold gaze, the way she stared, it could even freeze Suna. He shivered.

"Lady Farron?" Shino asked, the break in the fight giving him the moment to spare a glance. Lightning didn't say anything as the other two genin landed behind her.

"Keep going." She muttered, even her words where cold, as she pressed forward, Sakura followed her while Naruto shrugged his shoulders and followed after them. Kankuro turned back to his opponent.

"Well wasn't that a beauty of a distraction?" he chuckled; Shino didn't say anything as he attacked.

**FFXIII**

What was this beast? Sasuke swallowed nervously watching the sand monster before him.

"Do you fear me?" Gaara roared, Sasuke didn't say anything as he started the seals for Chidori but a gloved hand stopped him. He looked up and saw Lady Farron standing before him.

"What are you doing?" he snapped, Lightning didn't say anything as she pushed Sasuke back, whipping out her sword. Gaara charged her but she ran after him her sword sparking with electricity she jumped off the branch and met him halfway, her blade transformed into Zantensuken as she sliced through his arm. The both landed on opposite branches, Gaara turned around as Lightning whirled her swords above her head and slammed them downwards, a razor gale bursting through the forest and slicing through the trees, even the hidden Temari couldn't help but marvel at Lightning's ability.

"Who are you?" Gaara roared, Lightning didn't say anything as her sword snapped back into Blazefire before transforming into Omega Weapon.

"That doesn't matter."

"Lady Farron? What are you doing here? This is my fight!" Sasuke shouted across the field, Lightning didn't say anything as Gaara's condition developed further. He ignored Lightning and went for Sasuke. Uchiha quickly summoned a Chidori and counter attacked, starting the two on one battle. Gaara's tail whipped around for Sasuke but Lightning jumped in, slicing clean through with her gunblade before flipping in the air and firing a series of bullets at the ninja. While some hit their mark, several were blocked. Gaara howled as he looked around, trying to decide who to attack first. Like a cornered Gorgon pup he lashed out at the closest one, Sasuke. He moved and brought up another Chidori and charged after him, however, the moment they came close for contact the Chidori died away as his Curse Seal pulsated. Seeing the opening, Lightning quickly blindsided Gaara as Sasuke landed on another branch, lost for breath. Gaara roared as he turned to Lightning.

"Why don't you fear me?" he roared out, Lightning didn't say anything as Naruto and Sakura finally caught up. She looked over her shoulder at Team Seven as she scratched the tip of Omega Weapon across the bark of the tree.

"Watch over him Haruno." She muttered. "Naruto." She glanced at him. "Be prepared to blindside him." She started, her hand sparking with electricity. Naruto stared at his own hand and growled, if he could just tap into his chakra, or if Lightning just took the time to teach him how to perfect his skills as a Ravager, he wouldn't be sacred to use them. No, he shook his head. Fang stated that magic is just second when it comes to a Dragoon, speed and strength is first, it's always first. He slammed his spear against the tree and snarled, ignoring an unstable spike in his energy where his brand was.

Lightning dove right in, her gunblade's veins sparking a bright white as she slashed down on the slowly transforming Gaara; to Naruto's surprise the blade sliced clean through the diamond hard body, something Sasuke's kunai's couldn't do.

"Why don't you fear me?" Gaara roared again, confused on why Lightning was emotionless against him. "Fear me!"

"After everything I've been through, it takes much more than a half demon child to scare me." Lightning muttered as she held her blade up, she thought for a moment on what she should do next, she had a couple options, but what she really should do.

"Hey Naruto? Time for you to actually use that Ravager role! Get in here!" she shouted, Naruto and Sakura both looked up in surprise, they didn't expect Lightning to share her battle with anyone, not when she had such an advantage. Naruto pulled his spear from the tree and nodded, Sakura wishing him luck as he jumped over to meet the soldier.

"How?"

"I'm going to take the lead; your brand will follow mine." Lightning stated. "Do what comes natural to you, that's how a L'Cie learns." She didn't say anything more as she lunged forward at Gaara who threw a series of sand shuriken at the party leader, Lightning grunted before shouting out just for Naruto's benefit.

"Dual Casting!" was her shout, Naruto watched as his brand glowed blue and suddenly the knowledge of a few magic spells came to mind, Thunder, Aero and Water, he felt the Aero spell charge in his hand but Lightning was faster, a lightning bolt crashed down from the sky eliminating the attack against her before she lobbed three fire spells in Gaara's direction. Before Naruto could even figure out what to do with the energy gathered in her hand Lightning was shouting something else.

"Slash and Burn!" She called out, his brand flashed blue again, so that probably meant that Lightning's had changed into a different role. He looked up and threw his Aero spell, missing his mark and shattering the bark on the tree. He growled, so this is how he was gonna learn eh? He wasn't gonna let his anger get the better of him though, Lightning had him learning in the middle of battle, that probably meant she could take care of Gaara on her own.

The real question was, where was this anger coming from? He looked up at the fight, Lightning's Omega Weapon smashing down on Gaara's sandy skin like a blunt weapon. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly grabbing his spear he looked at Gaara. Lightning shouted, Double Trouble, or something like that, and his brand glowed red. Knowing what he had to do, he just pushed downwards, leaping high up into the air the movements coming to him.

"That's it." Lightning muttered as she jumped back, scooping up the nearly unconscious Sasuke and grabbed Sakura and jumped back to a safer spot.

"Flight!" he roared as he came down upon Gaara, an explosion erupted from the point of impact, Sakura cried out but Lightning knelt down before the two children to protect them from the debris, unaware how Sakura spent about thirty seconds marvelling the Master L'Cie for her selflessness.

As the smoke cleared the group noticed that the tree had fallen, Naruto stood up slowly, holding his lance by his side and unharmed. Gaara was worse for wear; his form was falling apart as he snarled at the Dragoon.

"Lady Farron… let me fight…" Sasuke exhaled slowly during the moment of silence. Lightning glanced over her shoulder, seeing the Uchiha struggling to stand; she didn't say anything and turned her head back.

"No."

"But!"

"You'll just get yourself killed."

"But Naruto needs help!" Sakura shouted out, Lightning looked back at the fight; she already knew that the boy had a snowball's chance in hell in winning. She could feel the power coming from the other boy, and unless Naruto had mastered his Eidolon and never told her, he wasn't going to win. She watched as Naruto jumped down at Gaara, the beast struggled to strike back but Naruto got behind him, launching him up into the air. Just as he was about to jump up in hopes of delivering the final blow, Gaara screeched out.

"I will not be defeated!" he roared and there was an explosion of smoke and sand. Naruto was thrown back into a tree as he landed on his stomach. The group looked at what was before them.

"Well fuck." Lightning muttered.

**FFXIII**

_By the grace of Etro, emerge from the midnight void. Come forth, master of the rift. A name in blood, a pact of ruin. Bahamut shall rise, his bond eternal and unyielding. Shoulder the sky. Enfold the earth._

Bahamut's appearance did more than to startle the Hokagé-level shinobi and break the barrier protecting them. He actually made Orochimaru stumble back in surprise, and it takes a lot to scare the snake. Fang grinned as her dragon charged after the First and Second Hokagé. She moved after the snake she knew that the old man couldn't fight so if she could just do it for him.

"_Dies Irae!" _she shouted out as her lance exploded in a black light, it transformed into Kain's Lance, her clothing followed, transforming into Dragoon Armour, but unlike the Holy Dragoon Armour she wore in the Fourth World, it was the Dark Dragoon Armour, fitting for her time as a Warrior of Chaos. The red eyes of her dragon helm sparked once as she slammed her lance down on the ground.

"Quake!" she roared as the ground shook beneath them, enough to stagger the enemy fighters and cause Sarutobi to fall flat on his ass.

"Now this fight is even!" Fang barked out, laughing as she spun her lance over her head and slammed it downwards again, an Aeroga erupting beneath the First's feet and opening up for Bahamut's claws. The Hokagé shouted something out trying to counter the beast, but after a whirlwind of claws a fireball to the face silenced him momentarily. Orochimaru swore as Fang was upon him, he was prepared to fight Sarutobi, but not this Amazon of a woman.

"Who are you?" he finally managed to ask bringing up his katana to block Fang's assault. "The way you fight, you're no ninja!"

"I've been called many things over the years." Fang grinned before taking a mocking bow. "You, my good snake, have no need to learn my name."

"You little bi-"

"Bahamut! Show them just who is the Master !" she called out, her Eidolon didn't need much more of a prompt as he slammed down on the ground, bringing his clawed hands together. Slowly the First and Second's movements became hindered.

_~The rift was never yours to freely cross! Begone!~ _echoed through everyone's minds, Bahamut was speaking to them. His massive hands sunk into the bodies of the two Hokagé and pulled back slowly, Sarutobi could see the souls being ripped out and slowly converging into small orbs. Bahamut almost looked gentle as they slowly disappeared.

_~May the valkyries guide you.~_ Bahamut muttered as he slowly looked ahead. Orochimaru didn't stop to watch his two summons fall, no; he was too busy trying to overpower a raged fuelled Dragoon. His sword clanging constantly against her lance while trying to dodge her punches and kicks, she was a dirty fighter. She kept trying to grab at him but he would quickly replace himself or jump back, he knew what she was trying to do, the same thing Bahamut had done to the others. Fang growled as Bahamut suddenly shed a green light from his body, the energy striking Fang and Sarutobi. The Dragoon was unaffected but the old man looked reenergized. The Eidolon disappeared in golden light.

_~The rift is unstable, I can be with you no longer~ _

"Don't think you're safe now snake." Fang snarled as she struck at the white skinned man, happy that she couldn't give him the opening to use techniques at all, that's the real way fighters should fight. She threw an aero spell at him but Orochimaru dodged, he tried to pull off a technique but Fang was much too fast.

"You can't win this fight!" Orochimaru stated, not to mock Fang but to reassure himself. The Hokagé defeated and his men knocked down with the coming of Bahamut, he just needed to buy enough time before he could flee.

"I already have!" Fang shouted she jumped up. "Never underestimate a Pulse L'Cie!" her lance flashed and blood splattered on the ground.

**FFXIII**

Naruto could only stare.

And stare.

And stare.

Before he tried to slap himself out of his stupor, Sakura looked at him as if he was an idiot.

Frankly, he felt like one.

He heard Lightning click her tongue in annoyance as she too looked up at their new foe. A fully grown sand raccoon, well… probably a little bit more than 'fully grown'. He had to be over thirteen storeys tall or something. He was much bigger than Bahamut Quasar and he was almost three times taller than Fang.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Sakura muttered to him. Neither of them could summon and Naruto wasn't even sure if Lightning had a summon like Bahamut. The way she stood there, looking up with her Omega Weapon in hand, yeah, this was definitely a losing battle they were fighting. Maybe they should have stayed with Shikamaru. Of course all of this was processed as the sand demon shrieked about something, about finally being awake or something, whatever it was, at least he wasn't attacking, that's all Naruto cared about, however, Lightning started to laugh.

Clearly, she was insane.

"The rift has been torn, that means the worlds are connected. That's all I really need to know." She muttered holding her gunblade up and inspecting it. "So, is Valhalla the place you go when you die?"

"Valhalla?" Naruto voiced his confusion looking at his teammates, but Sakura shrugged her shoulders, confused as well. Lightning had her eyes closed, almost as if she was praying.

_Although Muin stole me away from you, allow me to reclaim my place as your Champion._

The two genin watched as feathers started to float down from the sky a golden ruin appeared beneath Lightning's feet as she held her Omega Weapon up.

_Sleep in peace divine Etro, I will stand guard over your legacy once more._

"_Valhalla's Call!"_ she roared the blinding light was instant, leaving the sand demon stunned and Naruto's jaw hanging.

"She… she's beautiful." Sakura muttered as they saw Lightning again, she was adorned in silver armour that Naruto would soon learn that Fang would simply call it 'Armour of the Valkryie' the half skirt of feathers she wore fluttered outwards like a single wing. She brought her hand up to the small bird like crest on her armour as a new glyph appeared beneath her feet

_By grace of Etro, let thunder herald your arrival. Come forth, sunderer of falsehood. A name in blood, a pact of truth. Odin shall rise, his bond eternal and unyielding._

"Odin." Lightning muttered as a rose shaped crystal was expelled from her body. She shattered it with her saber as it all but exploded. The Sand Demon howled in pain at the light as trees were knocked over. Soon, standing behind Lightning, yet before the transformed Gaara was a massive White Knight, Odin.

"Who are you?" Shukaku shouted out as he moved to strike Odin, but the knight stepped forward, the massive hand crashing against his shield.

"My weapon is light! My steed is thunder!" Lightning shouted as she took off, racing up Shukaku's body as if it was a flat ground.

_~I am the herald of truth! I am Odin!~_

Lightning kicked off Shukaku and moved in a spiral-like motion, her saber slicing into the thick skin as Odin charged in with his large S-Shaped sword. The two genin watched as the large summon tried to carve a path through the thick skin, his sword clanging off uselessly.

"If all he is using is sand, that's technically Earth, so shouldn't they be using the Lightning element against them?" Sakura asked Naruto, thinking it would be obvious to a woman named _Lightning_ the moment the question even left her mouth Odin raised his sword into the air and a super powered Thunderga fell from the sky. The two heard a tree branch creak above them as they looked up, Lightning had landed there, a snarl on her face.

"Earth isn't really a recognized element were I'm from, we have _Quake_ but even then, it never really proved itself useful." She looked down at the young Dragoon. "I think the red haired boy has err… appeared on the demon. Odin and I will try to hinder it, I need you to jump up there and do something about him." She frowned, Sakura watched in fascination as a feather fell from Lightning's skirt and onto her open hand. "Odin isn't as strong here as he should, as if the Rift is unstable."

_~Lady Lightning~_

Lightning was gone as fast as she came, her sword suddenly glowing purple as Odin's did the same. Naruto snatched up his lance and adjusted his helmet as he started to scale the tree.

"Stay safe Naruto." Sakura muttered as she lost sight of the boy, she quickly sat down beside Sasuke to check up on him.

"If we were…. only the same…" Sasuke growled, hating himself.

**FFXIII**

"You bitch!" Orochimaru cried out as he staggered backwards, his left arm was sliced clean off from the elbow down while Fang's lance was buried deep into his right shoulder, not even the greatest of medics could repair the damage she caused. Fang smirked, licking her upper lip as she brought her foot up and kicked the snake in the chest, dislodging her lance. Her free hand reached for her belt as she pulled a skinning knife lose, she was just about to throw it at Orochimaru's head when someone caught her arm. She didn't bother to look back; she dropped her lance and slammed her elbow into the perk's face.

"Fuck off!"

"My nose!"

"Sakon! Let's move it! Bitch!"

"The bitch broke my nose!" Sakon shouted at a red head, Fang spun around quickly, wondering where all the ANBU where, a spider's web by the looks of it. "Fuck!"

"You're not getting away from me!" Fang roared as she moved to strike Sakon again but a large tub of a man got between the two of them and slammed her in the gut, forcing her clear off the rooftop and crashing into a nearby building, her movements stilled.

"Fang!" Sarutobi shouted, before he looked at the wounded Orochimaru, being supported by his lackeys.

"We'll be back old man." He snarled before disappearing as well. The older man fell to his knees before collapsing himself.

**FFXIII**

Naruto quickly slammed his lance across Gaara's face, awakening the boy and causing the Shukaku to shriek out as his body started to fall apart. Lightning quickly forced Odin to transform as she jumped onto his back, doubling back and bounding for Sasuke and Sakura; she quickly threw Sakura up behind her, feeling the girl latch on around her unarmoured waist as she hoisted the barely conscious Sasuke up in front of her so stop him from falling over.

"Back to the village, Naruto will be fine on his own; it's Fang I worry about." She told her Eidolon as they took off, leaving the young Dragoon to Gaara on his own.

As the Sand Demon disappeared Naruto landed upon a tree top, Gaara not to far from him. He adjusted his hold on his lance as he studied the other boy.

"Deep down Gaara, we really are the same; I just had people help me out along the way." He explained. "Lightning fought you, not to defeat you, but to save you from yourself. There are people out there who care for you."

"Like… I can believe that!" Gaara shouted. "I've been doomed to be alone!"

"I've always been alone until I found my friends!" Naruto shouted back. "The pain of being alone… it's not something trivial, it hurts, I believe you, but you have people who care for you, and you're just pushing them away, and because of that you hurt people I care about. If Lightning wasn't as strong as she is, she should have died today, then you have your siblings, do they not care for you?"

"Who are you?" Gaara finally asked, Naruto paused for a moment.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I'm someone like you, and I've been cursed with a lot more than you'll ever believe." Gaara looked as if he was about to attack, but he stopped, quickly falling backwards on the tree he was sitting on, wondering to himself. Naruto leapt over with ease. "But unlike you, I'm not strong; I just fight and hope for the best. That's why I train, that's why I'm different from everyone else. I'm no ninja, I'm a Dragoon. I still wish to protect those important to me."

Gaara didn't say anything as his two siblings landed near the two; Naruto regarded them silently as they picked up their younger brother and with silent thanks, disappeared. Naruto looked down again at his brand; a single arrow had formed at the bottom before her covered it up with his other hand. Time was ticking and he still had yet to figure out his focus. Picking up his weapon he started his lonely trek back to Konoha.

**FFXIII**

A warzone. Konoha was a warzone. Sakura watched as Odin raced through the streets, seemingly to know where to go even though Lightning had no form of reins on him. They had dropped Sasuke off at a medical tent that was set up near the gates as they searched for Fang. As they had traveled Sakura taken to inspecting Lightning's armour, it was like nothing she had seen before, and it seemed just as fitting as her soldier uniform that she preferred to wear.

"Odin." Lightning muttered as her steed's gallop slowed to a trot, the two women looking at the ruins around them, buildings were crushed dead were everywhere.

"There." Sakura stated leaning against Lightning's back and pointing ahead, there at the base of a fallen building was Fang dressed in unusual armour, kinda like Lightning's but different, darker, in fact, it almost looked like Naruto's. Lightning was off Odin's back faster than Sakura knew, but the Eidolon didn't show discomfort on having her on his back.

"Fang!" Lightning shouted as she dropped her weapons and ran over to her fallen lover. Sakura watched from far as Lightning pulled her close, Fang was conscious and grinning.

"I did it, I beat that snake." Fang states, Lightning smiled as she leaned down and placed her lips against Fang's.

Sakura did what she thought was right and turned her head away, Odin doing the same thing.


	10. Story

She exhaled slowly, arching her back upwards as her lovers hands traced the sides of her body. This was something she… no… they… always craved. Being locked away for as long as they were did not hinder their desire, no, it made it worse, much much worse. She brought her hands up and buried them deep within the pink locks, her nails scraping at her scalp. She felt her lover grin against her breast as her hand trailed lower… lower…

"Fang! Lightning!"

"Fuck!"

"MY EYES!"

The door slammed shut with a terrified little boy behind them as the two who were caught in the act jumped, tangled between the sheets. The one on the top tumbled over the side and landed on the hardwood floor with a painful thump.

"Naruto!"

Needless to say… that moment was ruined.

* * *

_They were trapped in separate worlds, craving to find each other, just how many lifetimes had passed between them? Yet the Champion continued to fight, leaving the world she was sworn to protect in the hands of her late father and his battalion. She knew the one she sought to find had lived several lifetimes as little to no time had passed for her._

_Eventually, with the most usual terms, they met, Bahamut bringing them together. Thought was lost to instinct as they thought. The Dark Dragoon aiming to end her life, the struggle lasted many battles, the final one bringing everyone together._

_Eventually she saved the Dark Dragoon and returned her thought and true memories to her, the Dragoon realized that she had done many wrongs and sought forgiveness from everyone, it was granted without second thought. For it was not her mind they fought, just her body._

_Time passed as the group slowly started to drift apart, the Dark Dragoon never leaving her saviour's side. Eventually they learnt the world they thought the Hallowed Lord has destroyed before continued to live on, as they were called forth to do battle for the gods of Harmony and Discord. The Dark Dragoon was ripped from the Champion's side and forced to battle her once more, the Champion pulling through and bringing her back to her senses just before she was forced to leave the world without her saviour and Champion._

_After the Champion's sacrifice in the Twelfth Cycle and the war coming to an end at the Thirteenth, they were reunited once more, finally able to live a life of immortality that a Master L'Cie is given._

_Until that fateful day._

_Their world of fantasy was falling apart, giving away for something new, something that neither the Goddess of Death or her mother couldn't prepare for, her life was fading away, her humans losing the powers she had gave them, they were becoming weaker._

_So she went to her Champion and the Dragoon, summoned their friends as well. Once they were all gathered, she gave them a new mission, once where their stasis could be worse than that of Crystal Sleep._

_Etro's Champion denied the task, Etro's Mother, Muin, stripped the Champion of her powers and forced her to be her Guardian. The other Master L'Cie were then forced into their weapons, to live a slumber until one was proven to be strong enough by the Guardian to awaken as a L'Cie and stop the coming of Ragnarokkr. The Thirteenth World may forever be changing, it may forever be connected to the worlds that were born before it, but it should never give birth to another world, for the Fourteenth World exists in silence alone, forgotten, connected to nothing._

_For generations the Guardian fought and killed, none able to sooth her restless soul and prove themselves worthy._

_Now it is time._

_The Champion and Dark Dragoon reunited once again are set on stopping yet another Ragnarokkr. This time with a new L'Cie following the path of a Dragoon._

_Will he fall to the Discord like his predecessor, or will he follow the path of Harmony like the Champion?_

* * *

The Third Hokagé sighed as he looked through the paperwork before pausing to look out his window, Konoha was still heavily damaged, the villagers were trying to help clean everything up but there was still so much they could do in a short frame of time. He sighed again and felt his old bones crack. After all of this he knew he was beyond fit for retirement. He just had to wait for a little bit longer. He looked over and spotted Kakashi leaning against the wall, he had missed the man coming in.

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine, I have my team and those two L'Cie coming over, and they have a story to tell us." Kakashi answered slowly. "Sorry I didn't ask you in advance."

"No, Kakashi, actually, I want to ask you. Do you want to take the role of the Sixth Hokagé?"

If Kakashi wasn't leaning against the wall he would have lost his balance. He stared at the older man.

"Sir! I can't! I mean yes! But…" Kakashi stumbled over his words. "I mean, yes, but I cannot accept, not now at the least."

"Because of Naruto? You know he still has Lightning and Fang to guide him, or is it about your team?" Hiruzen asked slowly, Kakashi shook his head.

"As it is an honour, I don't feel ready myself, there is much I still need to learn, there are others out there who are much greater than I." he paused. "Such as Jiraiya."

"I heard my name." The two stopped their conversation when the larger man appeared in the window. "Really now, all I wanted to do was listen in on the story of those two heroes, and you all go about naming the Fifth Hokagé." He crossed his arms. "I don't want the job, but I know who would be the one suited for it."

"Tsunade." Hiruzen muttered, Jiraiya nodded. "Well I want you to go find her then." He paused. "Take Naruto, Lightning and Fang with you too, all of their training has been causing some unrest in the village as well, dump them in an open field for a bit too if you wish."

"Wait wait wait wait, pause." Jiraiya breathed. "So… you want me to take the brat and who hot sexy lesbian women on a camping trip? Are you _trying_ to get me killed?"

"You can take the young Haruno with you as well."

"THIS ISN'T A PARTY!"

"Actually, I think that's a grand idea." Kakashi stated. "I want to continue to work with Sasuke one on one, if Naruto goes with the L'Cie you can take a look at Sakura."

"ARE YOU MAD?"

"Actually, Kakashi, I was thinking maybe the Master L'Cie could teach Sakura a little bit. She's skilled with her chakra, if we could get a ninja to mimic their magic we might get an advantage against the other countries as well.

"That won't be possible."

The three looked over to see that it was Lightning who had spoken; she had appeared in the doorway with Fang and Naruto standing behind her. A couple moments afterwards did Sasuke and Sakura show up. The Brigadier General sighed as she walked into the room and sat down. "We say we're from the Thirteenth World, simply because the world we were born in no longer looks like the world we live in." she started to explain. "Fang here even has an extra five hundred years on top of me; it's surprising how fast things change."

"Of course we woke up on Cocoon the first time around, not Gran Pulse." Fang explained, "When we got back to our real home it looked like it had never changed, but the ruins we saw, the lack of life, explained a lot. Even with Noel Kreiss, he was born in my era but got caught in a time flux and ended up in Lightning's time."

"So what does that have to do about magic?" the Hokagé asked, the soldier sighed as Fang continued.

"Magic was always dormant in Etro's creations, us humans. It was heavily practised when Vanille and I still lived in our original time while after we had woken up in Lightning's time, it was treated as a taboo and wasn't practised. After we did everything we had to, Lightning's sister, Serah, through Noel, learnt that you don't have to be a L'Cie to use magic, that it's still dormant within humans. In the end she was sealed away like us, but not with us."

"A lot happened that day." Lightning muttered, her eyes looked like they were slightly glazed over, as if she was reliving that day.

"It's been probably several millennia since our story; the calendar has probably changed as well. I still know this is the world I was born in, it's just no longer the world I know." Fang stated. "Cocoon is gone but your Elemental Countries is my Gran Pulse." She narrowed her eyes. "Your chakra is a primitive form of magic, I give you guys maybe another thousands years and you'll guys will be clean out of your so called magic." She knew that the ninjas had taken insult to that, but there wasn't much she could do.

"So what's your story?" Naruto asked, even though he had been with them for a while he still didn't really know it.

"A long one." Lightning muttered. "It was several wars between worlds, for a period of time neither of us was in the world of the living. However, our story isn't important, it's the reason why we're here, and why we've been awaken again."

"Ragnarokkr." Fang stated, arms crossed. "Not to be mistaken with Ragnarok, the beast of destruction. Outside Valhalla and this world is something called the Rift. It connects all the different worlds together and it's governed by a dragon called the Hallowed Lord. Over time he grows bored of the current world and causes a destruction upon it, Ragnarokkr." Fang explained. "There, the current world is brought down to the routes of creation and a new world is built upon it. At the same time a new world is created and the story of the world that was just destroyed is repeated in an endless loop." She looked at Naruto. "That's why we were able to go to the Fourth World."

"That's horrible." Sakura muttered, but Fang shook her head.

"During my time the beings who looked over the world, the Fal'Cie, wanted to bring an end to Cocoon, Lightning's home world. Thus prematurely bringing on the course of Ragnarokkr. Vanille and I were tasked to focus to transform into Ragnarok and bring Cocoon down. Vanille bailed out in the end and I tried alone. Etro stopped me… us… saving the world and bringing Vanille and I to Lightning's time where the Fal'Cie wanted to try again."

"We stopped them again." Lightning cut in. "We killed the Fal'Cie that was trying to bring who they thought was the Maker back. We stopped the Hallowed Lord from getting what he wanted a second time."

"So he must have tried again." Kakashi stated, Lightning nodded.

"After Fang and Vanille had sacrificed themselves to save Cocoon from destroying life on the planet, I decided that I needed to save them. Lady Etro called upon me to be her Champion while the Hallowed Lord called on Fang to be his."

"At the time I didn't know he was the cause behind it. He takes the form of the First Bahamut. He's the father to the other Bahamuts created for the other worlds. Mine is the Thirteenth Son, created in the Tenth World and was subjected to darkness. The Hallowed Lord was proud of him and allowed him to live on through the Ragnarokkrs that brought down the other worlds that lead us up to where we are now."

"Then what about Odin, Lady Lightning?" Sakura asked slowly, while no one else but Fang and Naruto had seen Odin they had looked slightly interested and confused.

"Valhalla is Odin's home, it's unaffected by the destruction of other worlds, so he's still the first, he changes appearances to match the others. The Eidolons, while the same in nature, are different that your Summon concept. There are others out there, like Hecatonchier, Alexander or Shiva who are similar to Odin, but not the same as Bahamut. However, because the flow of time is skewed between Valhalla, the Rift and the Visible World; I lost five years while Fang lived through lifetimes before the worlds were synced for us to do battle. I…" Lightning was stopped when Fang placed her hand on her shoulder.

"It was a battle between Saints and Sinners. In the end, everything turned out the way Light here wanted it. We got to live on, eternal, until our world began to naturally fall apart to give away to your word.

"Muin and Etro stepped in, sealing us away in our weapons, well for me it was that faceless suit of armour, waiting until we there awoken again, to stop yet another Ragnarokkr."

"So in other words." Sasuke muttered. "You guys are here become some whack job in some alternate dimension is trying to end the world to start another world? Why don't you just let him? You've lived forever."

"Sasuke!" Kakashi snapped at the Uchiha, the boy brushed him off.

"Normally, yes, it would have been like that. Make way for the Fourteenth Fantasy World; however that world has already come to existence, unbothered by the Hallowed Lord. If he tries to create a second Fourteenth World Etro believes that all life, repeating or not, will just cease to exist. We can't really afford to even test that theory."

"Until we got here, Fang was the Master of the Rift, we didn't have to worry about the Hallowed Lord, but now it's becoming unstable. Bahamut, if he isn't summoned has Bahamut Quasar, struggles to stay in this world. The Hallowed Lord is awakening, and we need to stop him."

"So this idiot is going to help you?" Sasuke asked, waving a hand off at Naruto, the young Dragoon narrowed his eyes.

"Of course I-"

"He isn't." Lightning stated as she gave Naruto a look. "Naruto has his own focus to fulfill, if it was just his focus, I doubt Lady Muin would have let me leave as the Faceless Guardian. Yes, we're going to mentor him so he can complete his focus, but Fang and I also need find a couple other L'Cie, if we still can. The Hallowed Lord is our own battle, Naruto's focus is his own."

"Very well." Sarutobi stated. "Well, I'm sure that's not the full story, but years and years from start to end would be too long. Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, you are dismissed, Jirayia and the rest of you, stay here."

"Actually, Lord Hokagé." Lightning muttered. "I think… Sakura should stay with us. She reminds me of my sister."

"You're gonna train her how you trained Serah?" Fang asked quickly, Lightning crossed her arms as the rest of Team Seven hung in the doorway.

"What I taught Serah was enough to let her survive until Noel taught her how to use magic." Lightning looked the young Haruno over once. "I know you're already skilled in your…" she looked at the Hokagé. "Jutsu… was it?" he nodded. "Kakashi won't be training you any time soon." She glanced at the man who didn't look defensive at all with the statement. "So yes, as Fang teaches Naruto, and Kakashi teaches Sasuke. It's only fair that I train Sakura to be a little more adept in her movements."

"You can't be serious!" Sasuke gave a sudden outburst. "I'm the last Uchiha! I should be the-" He stopped when Fang glared at him.

"It's only physical work I can teach her, my magic is different than your chakra." Lightning said as she walked over to the Haruno. "It's up to you, I will treat you as a new recruit."

All eyes were on Sakura after that. She bit her lower lip; she had seen firsthand the way Lightning fought. If she could learn that dexterity she definitely feel a little bit stronger. She nodded, Fang nudged Lightning afterwards.

"I bet if we find Serah, she'll help her in archery too." She said, Lightning studied Sakura slightly.

"I don't see why not."

"So that's settled, Kakashi, Sasuke, dismissed." Sarutobi sighed waving them out as he turned to the remaining five, the camping trip Jiraiya didn't want. "I need you five, Jiraiya mostly, to find Tsunade, one of my pupils, I need her help in the hospitals."

A few of them knew it was a lie.

* * *

They had two days to prepare for their trip. Sasuke and Kakashi were off doing their own things while both Fang and Jirayia hounded Naruto for unrelated reasons. Sakura had stuck close to Lightning, Ino following in tow out of pure curiosity. Lightning had never started training, every time the young Haruno would approach the two Master L'Cie (they were always together working Naruto to the bone) Lightning wouldn't pay her much attention. So she and Ino would sit down and watch Fang run Naruto through his exercises. Dragoons really weren't something you could easily mess around with.

"Are we all ready to go?" Jiriaya asked looking back at the group that had gathered at the gate. The two L'Cie didn't say anything, already familiar with traveling across foreign words. Fang did look a little more interested than Lightning, after all, this was her transformed Gran Pulse. They took a couple steps forward before Lightning stopped suddenly, looking over her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, watching as the soldier narrowed her eyes.

"She's got a sixth sense for danger." Fang explained. "Saved our asses more than once."

"You guys go ahead, I'll check this out." She muttered walking back to the village; the group stared at Lightning's back for a moment before Fang snapped back to reality.

"I'm coming with you!" she shouted, chasing after Lightning leaving Jiraiya with the two young ninjas.

"We should go help them… right?" Sakura asked, looking at Jiraiya, the older man shook his head.

"After what Fang's bloody _dragon_ did to me, I don't think they need our help." He turned on his heel and started to walk away. "They can catch up." He waved them off, leaving the two members of Team Seven staring at each other, dumbfounded.

"Odin is strong too." Sakura threw out in the open.

* * *

"So Kakashi showed up before me." Sasuke muttered as he walked up to the Dango Shop, his mentor standing there with Asuma and Kunerai. Kaksahi smiled behind his mask, but before he could roll something off the tip of his tongue Lightning had dropped down and pushed apart the curtains that hid part of the shop away. The three Jounin looked at her as she studied the table that still had warm drinks. Silence passed through the four of them until Fang appeared, her eyes narrowed as well. Silently Lightning turned around and looked at Fang. Asuma and Kunerai disappeared suddenly as the two L'Cie ran off.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked as he saw the blue material of Fang's clothing disappear in the distance.

"I wonder…" Kakashi just hummed as he lead Sasuke away, knowing that the four of them could easily handle whatever was coming up.

* * *

"You're not from this village, what is your business here?" Asuma asked darkly at the two standing before them, both where dressed in dark cloaks adorn in red clouds. The taller of the two chuckled as the other one spoke.

"It's been a long time, Asuma, Kunerai." He said, Asuma narrowed his eyes, keeping silent as the speaker raised his straw hat just slightly. Both Jounin froze just slightly before falling into a battle stance. The taller one chuckled again as he removed his hat.

"I guess you know Itachi, I should introduce myself. I am Kisame Hoshigaki. Pleases to meet you and hope to get to you know later."

"What later?" Asuma grinned. "It's now!" he pulled out his knives and charged as Kisamie slipped between him and Itachi with his sword. He stuck down as Asuma brought his hands up to block. They growled at each other while Kunerai created a Genjutsu in hopes of capturing Itachi before he started.

"Oh, this sword doesn't just cut." He pulled it across Asuma's shoulder, shaving into his shoulder. He grunted while slipping backwards, nearly falling onto his behind as Kunerai was thrown into the water behind him.

"Kunerai!"

"Don't get distracted!" he shot off at Asuma who quickly dodged before slicing at Kisamai with his Wind Style. The sharkman swore once as he slammed his hands together.

"Water Style! Water Shark Missile!" he shouted as the water around them started to bubble up and reform for an attack, just ask it surrounded him and aimed at the two Leaf Jounin-

"Waterga!"

The two attacks collided, and when it died down Fang was standing in front of Kunerai and Asuma, frowning as she stared at her feet.

"So I can walk on water!" she grinned as she jumped on the spot a couple times. "Passive abilities are the best!" Fang sung as she pulled her lance off her back while Kisame stared at her.

"Who are you?"

"She's not the only one you should be worrying about." Lightning breathed as she held her survival knife against Itachi's neck. The Uchiha looked to the side softly but didn't do anything as they studied the two newcomers.

"I still want to cut up the pretty one in blue." Kisame muttered as he took on a battle stance. Lightning held her knife tighter against Itachi's neck as Fang taunted the other man.

"You'll take too long Kisame." Itachi muttered, just as he moved Lightning moved. His water technique was eradicated by Lightning's controlled Thundara spell.

"That's…. not supposed to work like that." Kisame muttered as Lightning stared at Itachi. Fang quickly turned around and pushed Kurenai into the water as Lightning brought a hand over her head. Itachi exploded suddenly, the shock being harmless to everyone around her. "At least he got the pink haired bitch."

"Try again." Lightning muttered as the water rained down upon them. Itachi showed a little emotion while it was present on Kisame's face.

"I think I will show you the true power of the Uchiha Clan." Itachi muttered as he flared his Sharingan at Lightning. The Brigadier General just sent an icy glare back at him. After a moment he realized his power never took hold, for there wasn't any chakra in an L'Cie's body for him to manipulate. He narrowed his eyes and took a step back. Lightning held up her blade as it slowed transformed into the Omega Weapon.

"Third time is the charm." She grinned, Itachi just muttered something under his breath. Kisame, impatient as ever, roared as he swung his sword down at Fang. The huntress laughed jumping out of the way of the attack and coming back down in a mighty Highwind, splashing water everywhere. The water settled leaving Fang grinning at a snarling Kisame, they both moved at the same time, his bandaged sword rising to meet the Bladed Lance...

Until Fang took a foot to the face and was sent flying back.

Might Guy landed on the water between Kisame and Kunerai, bubbles rising in the water where Fang had fallen in. Both Lightning and Itachi had turned away from each other to see what had happened, their little staring contest voided null.

"Where is Kakashi?" Guy asked, looking around. "Had he left with Jiraiya and Naruto?"

"You idiot!" Fang snapped when she surfaced. "They're not supposed to find out!"

"Kisame, we're leaving." With that the two Akatsuki members were gone.

"Well shit."

"Fang, we better get going." Lightning muttered, helping Fang out of the water.

"We could just leave the old man with the kids." Fang sighed, Lightning shook her head.

"I have high hopes about this trip."

* * *

**A/N: **Before you start yelling, yes I know I took too long. I apologize. Another thing, no Ragnarokkr is not spelt wrong. Actually this chapter is tying this story with the other story I'm writing on my other account. (PhoenixianStardust) called Saint's or Sinners. Yes, it's a shameless plug however this story was written first and Saints pulled elements from this one, until I fell behind on this one, now it's pulling elements from that.

Check it out, it's a 13-2 speculation story with Etro's Champion and the Hallowed Lord's Champion as the main characters.


	11. Maniacs

Fang and Lightning charged through the village, knowing that Naruto and his friends would soon be in trouble if Itachi and Kisame got to them. However Fang was the first one to stop, Lightning quickly looked over her shoulder, confused on why Fang had stopped.

"They have Jiraiya, that should be more than enough." The huntress spoke, her voice dropping down to a low timbre as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. Her lips found Lightning's ear as she felt the Farron surrender under her touch. "Let's take some time to ourselves love; we can catch up with them later. Lightning turned around in Fang's arms and traced her jaw line.

"I like that idea very much." She said as she pulled Fang's lips down to hers.

* * *

Naruto held his arm out as a feeble attempt to protect his friend as Itachi towered over him. He held his lance out as electricity began to course through his body.

"Make this easy for us, put down your weapon and come quietly." Itachi spoke but Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"They never listen." Kisame snarled. "Let me cut off a leg or two, which will make it easier for all of us. Naruto quickly pushed Sakura back as a Thunder spell exploded between them. Itachi cleared some space between them as Kisame pushed forward. Naruto, on instinct, rushed forward allowing his electric elemental spell engulf his hand. The shark man rose up his chakra consuming sword in hopes of stopping the boy; it didn't, for the L'Cie had no chakra to begin with. Naruto's contained spell exploded forcing everyone back, the two younger ones had fallen back in the room.

"Fuck!" Kisame snarled as he barged forward, kicking the half closed door open, his entire body smarting. He made a move to grab Naruto but Itachi stopped him.

"It won't be wise to continue." Uchiha muttered, surprising the three of them there. "The Sannin, Jiraiya is nearby, I can sense him, and the boys powers are similar to the two women we fought back in Konoha. We take him now, they'll rip us apart."

"You want to run?" Kisame was truly confused at the sudden gameplay change, but Itachi just lowered his face behind his collar.

"The boy has changed; the Leader needs to know about this. We leave now." He turned away; Kisame shot Naruto another glance before leaving with his partner. Sakura and Naruto stared at the open, slightly scorched doorway. Then it hit Naruto.

Whoever these guys worked for, definitely had a part in his focus.

* * *

How many days has it been since they had left Konoha now? Sakura bit her lower lip as she spared a glance over her shoulder again, neither Fang nor Lightning had caught up with them. She had tried to express her worry a couple time but both Naruto and Jiraiya had brushed her off leaving her huffing with arms crossed.

It was when Jiraiya ditched them in some backwater village to search for the new Hokagé candidate that annoyed both of them. Naruto was bummed out that he was missing out on valuable training while the young Haruno thought that she was just sent out on some wild goose chase with a legend that was supposed to help in teaching her.

They had heard in passing that gambling was a big part of this town, no wonder it attracted Tsunade, as big as the gambling joint were, nothing beat [apparently] street fighting. Crowds would gather, bets would be made, and ninja and mercenary alike would duke it out, full on, dirty fighting. They had passed a couple small ones, most of them being buff, half naked men, punching the shit outta each other. Both of them had taken rooftop spectator seats, thinking Fang and/or Lightning (Fang mostly) would be drawn to these fights, so far, no luck.

It was until they came across a brawl in a major intersection of the village, music was blasting and people were screaming and cheering. The two looked at each other before scaling a building for an eagle's eye of the situation. The crowd was thick and the makeshift arena was huge. A set on smiled appeared on the two trainees' faces when they saw who was fighting.

Dressed down to their basic clothing Fang and Lightning were defiantly having an underground fight with skilled mercenaries and traveling ninjas. They stood back to back, panting, gleaming with sweat as they fought off a group of two with ease. After winning the ground; the two Master L'Cie clapped hands as they smirked at each other. Fang stayed in the center as she shook her hands out while Lightning moved to the edge. Sakura leaned in closer to try to get a better view.

"Interested, aren't you?" Naruto asked softly, she nodded, having seen Lightning fight before in the forest she was interested in Fang's brute strength. Fang held her hands up as she walked around the ring. Three new men walked in as Lightning made her way over to the old stereo system that was belting out loud music they were fighting to, slamming it once it flipped to a different beat.

Smirking, Fang taunted the men as they rushed her. In a flash she had knocked them back onto their asses. They growled at her as she laughed, they all stood back up, hesitating. One merc charged as Fang knocked him back with a simple three hit combo. The other charged and Fang slammed her foot into his chest. The third one, a ranking ninja, thought for a minute before trying something outrageous, Fang knocked him down.

"Aww, done already?" Fang asked as she undid her belt and throwing it, along with the bottom half of her sari aside, leaving her in just her boots, crop top and shorts. "I was just getting started."

"We're not losing to some bitch guys." The first merc spat as he stood back up again and threw a punch at Fang. She caught the punch with a forearm before slamming a low blow just under his ribcage, winding him. He fell back and didn't move for a moment as the ninja jumped over him and launched an airborne attack. Fang, being a better aerial fighter than most would believe her to be; dodged, jumped up and slammed her foot into the back of his neck. He was done.

"Goodnight Sunshine." She smirked as she turned to the other man, he held his fists up and treaded backwards slowly, Fang casually walked forward as he continued his backwards pedal, slowly a dark smirk appeared on her face. The man eventually backed into something, terrified, looked over his shoulder and saw Lightning standing right behind him, quickly his feet was kicked out from underneath him, and before he could even see the sky he was out cold.

The crowd roared.

"Aren't they a in a little over their heads?" Sakura asked idly as bets were made again, Fang sauntering over to Lightning and tracing her hand down the soldier's side, pulling her close. Naruto shook his head.

"I highly doubt it." He muttered as the two took the center of the ring, standing back to back. Six men crawling their way in and one of them had a weapon. "It's only gonna get good now." He grinned as the song changed again as the new fight started.

The men rushed the three of them. Fang ducked down low and did a leg sweep as Lightning jumped up, smashing her booted feet into the faces of a couple men. They all stumbled back, some falling backwards, as Lightning landed on her feet. A smirk graced her lips as another tried to go with a dagger; she caught his wrist and flipped him onto his back. Fang barked a laugh a she threw another back. For a moment Naruto could have sworn he saw a Black Dragoon and the Faceless Guardian standing back to back. Then the song they were fighting to picked up.

_~Bitch in Black~  
~Hard as Stone~_

Lightning grabbed another attacker by the throat and with an impressive display of strength, threw him back into another fighter. Fang blocked a thrown kunai with her leather gauntlets before charging in and knocking two men off their feet again.

_~Need no friends. Work alone_~

A merc pulled out his broadsword and went at Lightning. The Guardian Corps soldier was faster, summoning her Valkryie blade on a whim she blocked, threw the sword out of his hand, kneed him in the chest, spun around and kicked him across the face, flooring him as her blade disappeared in a burst of feathers.

"Too easy." She muttered.

_~Three on one. They shoulda sent four.~_

Fang was laughing as she ducked a punch, grabbed the guy at the waist and his arm, flipped him over her head and kicked him into a recovering fighter. Two more slowly stood back up around her, one was faster than the other and threw a punch; she blocked it and a series of three more, ducked, slammed two more into his stomach until he stumbled back, swinging around for momentum she slammed a haymaker of a punch into his face, breaking his jaw.

_~Every time you stand up your back on the floor.~_

"This is fucking bullshit!" one of the other fighters shouted as he went at the two of them with the other three behind them. They missed the smirk as they moved in sync. Fang lashed out first, her punch blocked by a merc as Lightning flipped in over his head, her feet kicking another in the head. He stumbled forward a she got underneath, he swung at her head, she rolled back and jumped back onto her feet, making sure her boots made contact with his body as a punch as she stood back up knocked him off balance. She looked at Fang once who grinned at her. The tribeswoman threw another punch but threw her back out in a way that Lightning was able to roll over her back flawlessly and kick another guy in the head with her landing.

_~A punch in the balls and a kick to the head.~_

"Two women, six grown men… I wonder who's got the real balls here." Fang smirked.

_~Get it on boys or you're gonna get dead.~_

The round was refreshed, eight more men walked on, this time all of them were armed. The two of them fell into stances as their clothing changed in a burst of energy. Fang stood there in the garb of a Black Dragoon while Lightning stood in her Valkirye armour. A couple cat calls and wolf whistles were heard, but they were ignored as the next round started. They all drew their weapons, the men looking for blood, the women looking for fun.

It started quick, Lightning charging at them with her blade, she threw two swordsmen out and broke the weapon of another in a single flurry as Fang smashed her way through with her lance. One of the fighters, a ninja, swore loudly and slammed his hands together for an Earth Style Technique, but Lightning's precise control over her own element rendered him useless a she broke through his attack, and knocking him right out of the ring.

_~Think ya got skills but you're sinking like a stone.~_

"Aww look at that." Fang grinned as she ditched her lance, three of the eight men were already out cold and the rest were disarmed. "I was hoping for something fun." She sung before charging at the men, her clawed hand ripping right through the small kunai or daggers they had left. Lightning scoffed as she dispelled her armour, charged the men that were aiming for her, flipped over them and landed by her jacket she had discarded earlier. Quickly she dug out a handgun and checked it; it was loaded with the new custom bullets she had made for training, perfect.

"What you got there lassie?" one of the mercs slurred through his bloodied nose. Lightning grinned as she brought it up, aiming at his head.

"You're just dying to know aren't you?" she quickly aimed at his crotch and fired, the rubber bullet hitting its mark. The rest was forgotten as she charged into the full out brawl.

_~Next time fuckers you should just stay home .~_

The brawl started anew, Fang relying on her clawed gauntlet to tear her way through the overprotected fighters while Lightning was soaring through the fight, her feet hardly touching the ground as she jumped around the men, firing her new weapon and knocking them back. Quickly she turned to Fang who held her hand out and she used it as a vault to get back up into the air and jumped onto the shoulders of another guy. She aimed her gun low and fired just before he landed, he was out the moment his head hit the ground.

_~You can screw Nevada.~  
~Mess with Maine.~  
~Leave Hawaii in a puddle of pain.~_

"Two more." Fang grinned as she looked at the bodies of the unconscious, it was becoming more and more absurd as it continued, and their cut of the bets was going to be ridiculous. She was excited. Quickly she ran at the closest one with her armed hand out, he pulled a blade from his back and blocked. She grabbed his arm with her free hand and pulled him closer, her knee going for the crotch, which alone was enough force to drop him. Pitiful.

_~You can beat Virginia till she's down on the floor.~  
~But if you fuck with Tex you'll be on your knees for sure.~_

Lightning dodged the kunai thrown at her, kicked a body of an immobilized fighter in his direction but he flipped over it and tried to slam a dagger in her face. She pulled the arm aside with her free hand, he tried a punch with the other but she blocked with the side of her gun and tried to swing back out. He ducked, elbowed the gun out of her hand, she quickly kicked it back up into the air caught his fist and spun him around in a weak headlock. Catching her gun again she aimed down and showed his balls no mercy before dropping him and walking away.

_~Motherfucker.~_

* * *

Fang huffed as they walked through the streets of Tanzaku. It had been barely four days since Naruto and Sakura had found them and Jiraiya was still missing. The useless twat. They had trained Naruto as much as he could, but they were at his physical limit. He still needed to expand his growing magic reserves so he just ran through some routines in the morning with Sakura before they would spend the rest of the day just enjoying themselves. Fang smirked and a couple memories of the last two nights, yes, enjoying themselves indeed.

"There is something I've always been wondering." Sakura asked aloud as she turned to Lightning. "That weapon you used against that man in your street fight four days ago. What was it?"

"A Desert Eagle." Lightning muttered as she reached into her pouch of her thigh and drew the weapon. "It's from my time, a slightly older model since I never upgraded it after I got my gunblade. They don't use firearms anymore in this era I can't get proper rounds in it because I had left it loaded with training bullets a long time ago and just forgot about it."

"Can I?" Sakura ask as Lightning spun the gun around in her hand and handed it to the shorter pinkette. She took it and looked it over, still having no idea how it worked. She aimed it at the back of Naruto's helmeted head for kicks. Lightning chuckled as she handed it back to her.

"It will be amazing if we can find Serah." Fang stated, arms crossed. "Sakura here would be a perfect archer."

"Yes yes." Lightning waved her lover off. "We got other things to worry about though. Jiraiya is still missing, we're no closer to finding Tsunade, I have no idea watch to teach Sakura as that old Hokagé had requested and now I got Odin yelling in my head about the rift and Vahalla becoming unstable!"

"The rift?" Fang asked softly as she stopped walking, the group stopped and looked at her as well. She closed her eyes and frowned softly. "Yes, I can feel it, there is a tear in the clearing to the west." She opened her green eyes slowly as a dark magic started to roll off her arms. "Weird, it's not one of the Hallowed Lords, it's something else, like a world trying to reach out for us. If it keeps up more might open."

"Wait… pause." Naruto spoke. "Tear in the rifts? If more are going to spring up, isn't it going to become dangerous?"

Fang exhaled slowly, trying to concentrate more, the dark magic had started to pool around her feet. They looked over at Lightning who was holding out a small rose shaped crystal. Fang suddenly snapped out of her trance as Lightning looked at her. Etro's Champion spoke.

"_By the Grace of Etro, let smoke and fire be your summon. Come forth, adversary of darkness." _she paused… blinking. "It ends there."

"So a summon from another world is being taking a pact to become one of Etro's Eidolons." Fang muttered as she looked over at Naruto. "That can't be possible, with the last Ragnarokkr, all of them should have taken the pact… unless… no." the two Warriors looked at each other before glancing at Naruto.

"It can't be right… a L'Cie's Eidolon is determined when they are branded. This new Eidolon can't be his." Lightning stated, Fang shook her head.

"New Eidolon or not, we can ignore it until it's trying to kill us. Right now we need to get to that tear in the rift. If it's what I think it is, we need to seal it." The huntress muttered.

"What do you think it is?" Naruto asked, confused.

"A bridge in the Void." Fang said simply. "Not to be mistaken with my Rift, they're similar, but different. As we know, there is this world, the Thirteenth World, and then other worlds, like the Fourth World, or the Sixth World as an example. They're all connected by something called the Rift." Fang explained slowly. "Then there is something called the Void. It connects parallel dimensions together."

"So right now." Naruto started. "There might be another me who never found you guys."

"Or another who choose Hope's Boomerang over Fang's Lance." Lightning added. "There might be one where I never became the Faceless Guardian and my weapon was chosen."

"Or a world where Cocoon fell during the War of Transgression." Sakura added, Lightning smiled at her softly.

"Yes, Parallel Dimensions are amazing, but they are never to meet." The soldier said as they continued their walk with Fang leading them. Sakura looked slightly confused, Fang explained.

"Every time someone or something umps from one reality to another, they rip a hole in the universe." Fang explained. "The more and more they do it their world will begin to collapse on itself, first it will start with something small yet major, like Global Warming." She didn't know if the two ninjas understood that or not, for it seemed that after she and Lightning were locked away, the society that they knew had crashed. Leaving the generation of ninjas to start from the ground up, that's why crystal reactor and steam technology seemed to be absent. "Continue to jump and both worlds will simply fall into the void."

She had taken them to a clearing in the forest just outside of the town. There was nothing there for the exception of an old stone monument. The two genin took interest in the stone while the other two slowly looked around the area, trying to find the unstable rift.

"You don't think it's Noel? Do you?" Lightning asked Fang softly. "When he and Serah were doing their time traveling stunt there were a lot of tears where they went."

"Then there is a possibility that it could be Serah too." Fang explained. "Both you and those two brats all have the ability to use the Historta Crux without fail." She looked a little miffed but Lightning leaned in and pecked her on the cheek, Fang calmed down.

"When you're done making out! Come check this out!" Naruto hollered across the field, the two pulled away and looked over at them. Naruto was grinning while Sakura looked slightly embarrassed, but she had returned away, granting the couple the same respect Odin would give them. "There is a draft coming up from underneath this monument." He pointed out. "The writing isn't ours, it might be one of yours then." He pushed some of the dirt and grime away from the stone as Lightning, being fluent in all three of the languages with thanks to the Goddess took a look at it.

"It's Etro Script." She said as she pulled out her knife to chisel away at some of the more compact dirt. "It is not known precisely where angels dwell – whether in the air, the void, or the planets." She read aloud, touching the stone. Beneath the script something was starting to glow, making it out into the shape on an angel. "It has not been the Maker's pleasure that we should be informed of the abode." She finished and the rock began to tremble. "Seraphim" she stated again as a glow began to surround her feet, she closed her eyes and held her hand out. Slowly her clothing began to glow as the stone reacted to Lightning a summoning symbol appearing beneath her feet. Naruto looked at it softly, it looked like an angel with its wings folded in to protect their body. They watched as whisps of light began to surround Farron, transforming her clothing into her Valhalla armour. It was slow and a sight to behold, it wasn't instantaneous like her Valhalla's Call.

"Awaken, my angel." Lightning whispered as she stepped forward, pressing her hand against the stone, it moved backwards slowly showing them a cavern underneath. "Serah."

Then as if she was in a trance, Lightning snapped back to reality, slightly confused as she looked at her hands. Fang was grinning as she nudged Lightning on the shoulder.

"We found yer sister." She said, Lightning didn't say any more as she quickly disappeared in the darkness of the cavern. The others quickly followed, it was dark but for some reason Lightning's armour was giving off a glow in the distance as they moved in deeper and deeper. Eventually it opened up to a room that looked similar to the vestige Naruto had accidently found just a few weeks back. The room was small and all that was there was a single pedestal. Naruto took a couple steps forward, surprised on how familiar this all was. Floating there was metal bow, made in such a way that it looked just as complex as Lightning's Blazefire Saber. It's purple and pink metal looked crisp and cleaned while the silver shone like Lightning's armour.

"Serah." Lightning breathed out softly as she reached out to touch the bow. As her gloved hand came in close a barrier flared, forcing Lightning's hand back. She stared in horror.

"I can't wake her." She turned to the others. "I know she and Noel were different so I thought she was an exception."

"Then let me awaken her." Sakura pushed forward.

"No, I won't let you become a L'Cie." Lightning snapped. "It's a curse, not a gift. Naruto alone was something that wasn't supposed to have happened."

"I know, but something is happening." Sakura protested. "Something big, bigger than what even the Hokagé can see." She continued. "I want to help, if that means I have to put my life at risk, so be it. I don't always want to be the one who's being protected." she looked away. "Besides, did you say that Serah could probably teach me?"

"This was under the assumption that you or anyone else wouldn't have to become a L'Cie!" Lightning roared. "This battle with the Hallowed Lord, with time… all of that has to do with mine and Fang's people, not yours!"

"But Naruto." Was all Haruno added, Lightning paused. "None of this wouldn't have even started up again if Naruto had never found you; it's his fight just as much as it is yours, and I want to help him, help our generation survive."

"She has a point." Fang threw in, Lightning surrendered, stepping away from the bow, from her dormant sister, to let the young ninja through. Sakura slowly reached out to touch the weapon, the moment her fingertips touched the blade it began to shimmer. The back of Sakura's hand began to glow as a white Pulsian L'Cie Brand formed. Lightning's eyes went wide for a moment just before the bow exploded in a massive puff of smoke. Sakura stumbled backwards, Fang catching her before she fell as a Moogle shot out of the smoke and landing in Sakura's arms.

"Thank you kupo!" the Moogle cried out waving her arms trying to give Sakura a massive hug, but even the small white animal was distracted with the sound of coughing as the younger Farron finally made an appearance, trying to wave the smoke away.

"Mog you…" Serah started but stopped when she saw where she was. Her eyes quickly scanned the place before landing on Lightning. "Lightning!" she cried out in joy and ran to hug her sister. Lightning quickly responded, wrapping her arms around Serah and holding her tightly. "I thought I would never see you again."

"The Farron Sisters reunited." Fang breathed out slowly, placing her hands down heavily on Naruto and Sakura's shoulders. She gave Sakura a look. "You did a brave thing, willingly becoming an L'Cie to reunite them. You really are a maniac." Sakura didn't say anything as she looked at the brand on the back of her hand. She looked over at Naruto, a silent question to see his. He pulled up his sleeve to show her his. Uzumaki's was black and foreboding that just seemed to pulse with power. Hers was white, much different than his and slightly cool to the touch.

"A White Brand." Serah spoke as she pulled away from her sister and over to Sakura. Mog left Sakura's arms and floated over to Serah who smiled softly. "You're bound to no focus, but you're gifted with few of powers found in a Time L'Cie. My name is Serah Farron."

"Sakura Haruno."

"So that's what you and Noel are classified as then, huh?" Lightning asked her sister softly, Serah smiled as she looked at Lightning.

"I don't think you should be jealous, Warrior Goddess." Serah said playfully before looking around the room again. "So, where are we?"

"Really, really really far in the future." Fang explained. "Cocoon isn't even ruins anymore and the world ain't called Gran Pulse anymore."

"Then why?" Serah looked over to her sister who looked just as confused.

"We haven't figured out something yet. That young boy who has the same dumb look as Snow over there is Naruto, he is the one that woke Fang and I up." Lightning pointed at Naruto. "He was branded with some kind of focus that relates to this world."

"I don't really have much of a desire to complete it anyway." Naruto muttered as Lightning looked back at Serah.

"Either than that, we don't really know a whole lot. We think the Hallowed Lord is up to something again in the Rift while something else is messing around with the Void." Lightning said as the group decided to leave the cavern and go back to the land of the living. Serah frowned.

"So have paradoxes started happening yet?"

"No, not yet." The older Farron answered. "We know that we should try to find Noel and the Historia Crux to see what's Time Locked and what isn't, but Fang and I are still trying to get a grasp for this world before we start exploring." Then made it back outside where Serah quickly took a lead and looked upwards, narrowing her eyes as she tried to get a grasp on things.

"It's the year 3652 After Fall." She said looking around. "And there's a paradox nearby."

"A bridge in the Void, I was right." Fang nodded as she looked at the younger Farron. "We came here looking for it, but we found you instead Lil'Farron."

"Serah, we need to find it, and close it." Lightning walked forward at her sister, knowing that she was familiar with unstable rifts and anything else similar. Serah held her moogle out and she took off slightly.

"Mog, you know what to do." She whispered to her friend and weapon as Mog nodded and exploded with a controlled puff of smoke this time. Serah reached in and pulled out a sword from the smoke, they watched as she flipped it out into the form of the bow they had seen down in the cavern. Energy began to gather at the spike in the center of the bow as Serah aimed upwards.

"If we can't find it by simply looking, we'll have to force it out." Serah stated as she released the string on her weapon, firing her signature Ultima Arrow skywards. Serah stepped back slowly as it rained down around her, she closed her eyes before and muttered something softly under her breath. Right before her and everyone else a black tear in the space before them appeared. "Just like that."

"A bridge in the Void." Fang called it as she walked forward, she reached out to touch it, her dark armor of a Black Dragoon forming over her body as she neared it. Serah watched Fang with curiosity as she looked over to her sister.

"You and Fang have been given additional powers, weren't you?" she asked, slightly miffed, Lightning nodded.

"Just the armour mostly." Lightning shrugged. "I can wield Zantensuken too." Serah didn't say much as she turned back to where Fang was with the void. She knew that Noel had better control with the unstable Rifts than Fang did, although the huntress would never admit it. Fang had her arm elbow deep before she hit something, however the grin on her face could only be seen for a second before the tear exploded and consumed all of them.

* * *

This didn't make a shred of sense.

Naruto groaned as he slowly came too. The explosion that Fang had caused clearly was a mistake. He sat up slowly and looked around this wasn't the Elemental Countries, or Gran Pulse, for that matter. None of his friends were around him and his own lance was missing. Fang's Bladed Lance was lying on the ground beside him so without giving it much of a thought he scooped it up before standing up.

"If this is the Rift, Fang got the short straw outta all of this." Naruto muttered to himself as he looked around. The world was made up of a solid dark monochrome. He looked around trying to decide what this place was, the high-rise buildings, thinking back on Fang's stories of the rift, he realized that this couldn't be the place. No, this was Cocoon, hundreds of years after its fall.

How sick and twisted this place had become, a depressing sight. He knew he needed to find the others, adjusting his helmet he pulled up the neck of is undershirt so it covered the lower half of his face. He placed Fang's lance on his back as he began to move, using the shadows to his advantage just like how Lightning had taught him.

"You useless twat!" Naruto heard Lightning's voice ring out in the silent air. He paused for a moment, while Lightning did get angry, she never would call Fang something like that, something was wrong. Turning to one of the buildings he quickly began to scale it, still slowly getting used to Lightning's way of climbing over running up the side with chakra. He remember quickly that Sakura was now a L'Cie. He stopped his scale and just hung onto the ledge underneath a window for a moment. That also meant she had lost her chakra for the much stronger magic. He could only hope now that Serah would help train her.

"How was I supposed to know that the black – whatever it was – would take us here!" another voice protested, it too sounded familiar but Naruto couldn't identify it. He started up the wall again, eventually coming up to the roof. He stayed low as he crawled over to the other side, closer to the voices.

"Well don't touch it if you don't know what it is!" Lightning's voice snapped again, Naruto knew instantly that something was wrong with Lightning, she never that expressive with her voice. "As first!" it was followed by the sound of thunder cracking.

"That hurts!"

Naruto looked over the edge of the building and downwards, it took his eyesight a moment to adjust. He could see two people down there. One of them was Lightning, but she was acting and holding herself differently, not like the one he had caught ravaging Fang more times than he'd care for now. Then the other person that Lightning was abusing…

"What the fuck is this?" Naruto muttered as he reached behind his back to grab Fang's lance. Lightning was abusing what looked to be a doppelganger of himself. However instead of the clone wearing what he was wearing, he was dressed similar to Farron herself. Naruto bit his lower lip, was this what Fang had warned them about, a bridge in the void connecting two worlds that shouldn't be connected? Then that probably meant that this Lightning was a fake or was affected by a Paradox. He looked around slowly, so that probably meant that his clone was causing this mess, if he took him out everything should go back to normal.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Naruto grinned as he stood up. He jumped off the rooftop, flipping once in the air before silently landing behind Lightning. He noticed that normally Lightning would have noticed someone landing behind her, this one was distracted, something was definitely wrong. He fell into a battle stance, holding tightly onto Fang's Lance as if it was a lifeline. The two of them noticed him, his clone looking surprised, Naruto just narrowed his eyes and Lightning looked truly surprised.

"Fang?" Lightning asked, confused but Naruto's clone shook his head and stepped forward.

"That's not Fang, Light." Naruto heard his clone speak as he pulled out a replica of the Blazefire Saber. "That's another 'other me.'" He fell into a stance as Naruto just strengthened his own.

"Storm." The Alternate Lightning, as Naruto had decided to dub her, spoke. "This also means that Fang is nearby as well." However her words were ignored as Storm, Naruto's clone, scoffed, countering Naruto's stance with his own.

"So." He asked with a grin. "How is the life as a L'Cie so far?" Naruto just snarled at him.

* * *

**A/N:** As this was originally a challenged taken from Fan of Fanfics he requested a crossover between his verse, where Naruto had the ability to _choose_ Lightning's weapon, and my verse, where Naruto was _given_ Fang's Weapon. Character development for both were extremely different and so now the two are clashing, terribly. The new chapter should be out by the end of the year.

Song used above in Fang/Light's street fight - On Your Knees/Maniacs by Jeff Williams (feat. Sandy Casey) from Red vs Blue Season 9


	12. Storm

Naruto stared at his clone as they started to circle each other slowly, the fake - the Alternate Lightning. Naruto tightened his grip around Fang's Lance as he snapped out at Storm. "How do you know who I am?" he shouted, watching as Alternate Lightning cocked her head to the side in confusion. Naruto just snarled the same way Fang would. "How do you know I'm a L'Cie?"

"Has Fang not told you?" Alternate Lightning asked softly, Naruto fought the urge to attack Alternate Lightning.

"Fang? Why does it always have to be Fang to tell me everything? Why don't you just tell me now! This Paradox is messing with your head too Lightning!" he shot back; Storm looked at Alternate Lightning who looked really confused now.

"What does he mean? Paradox?" Storm asked, pointing at Naruto, the young Dragoon didn't do anything as he held Fang's Bladed Lance out in front of him, waiting for Storm to finally starting to take things seriously, the sooner this Paradox was fixed the better.

"Something in his timeline must be different... something about me. I shouldn't be here." with that she disappeared in a flutter of petals, leaving Naruto alone with this Storm guy, his mirror image, if Lightning's weapon had been a choice for him.

"So you chose the lance." Storm stated as they started to circle each other, Naruto clicked his tongue as he followed the movements.

"The Weapon of Destruction chose me." Naruto snarled. "Then I defeated the Lightning while she was cursed as the Faceless Guardian and she choose to join Fang and I." he explained. "Who are you? Why do you look like me? Why is does Lightning think she's with you? Or is she really some kind of Alternate Lightning?

"If you first believed she was an alternate, then you thought right my friend. That Lightning is from my timeline." Storm paused for a moment, as if someone was telling him something, before he spoke. "Anyway there are several of us err... can I call you something else? It's odd to say someone's name who has the same name as you. Do you have a codename?"

"Highwind." Naruto muttered without a second thought as he spun his lance in his hand. "The traditional name of a Dragoon."

"Well, Light... er... my Light you can probably say, god forbid if they ever meet." he shook his head before finally charging Naruto with a slash, the Dragoon quickly blocked the attack, so that's how it was going to be. "Told me that Anima messed with the timeline or something causing different versions of ourselves who choose different paths to meet, we fight to unlock a new role as a L'Cie."

"Anima?" Naruto frowned. "No, that doesn't sound right." he slashed at Storm who jumped back; Storm definitely had Lightning's agility. "Fang and Bahamut are the Masters of the Rift. She told me about the Void and how Parallel Worlds exist." he explained as he attacked again, both weapon meeting in the center as they tried to overpower each other. Naruto didn't try hard enough; he wanted a full explanation before he really started fighting. "And she told me that two Parallel Worlds should never meet. For they would begin to collapse upon themselves and fall into the Void. Your Anima did not mess with the timelines, that fal'Cie is trying to destroy the dimensions!"

"So what does it matter?" Storm grunted, clearly not caring that this meeting was damaging their home worlds. "You know who I am, I know who you are, and I want to unlock a new role! So let's fight!" He tried pushing back on Naruto but the Dragoon cried out his warrior's roar and pushed Storm back and kicked him in the stomach. "Thunder!" Storm shouted for a last ditch attempt to lay down an attack.

"Aero!" Naruto shot the spell back to counter, his strike overpowering the lightning element. Naruto quickly charged at Storm moving his hold down on his lance. The moment the other L'Cie went to strike Naruto broke through the flimsy guard, knocking the gunblade out of his hand and hit him hard in the stomach before swinging him around and slamming him hard onto the ground. It surprised Naruto to see Storm replace himself with a log, so he could still use chakra?

"Nice job, but you shouldn't underestimate yourself." Storm said pointing a different gunblade that Naruto hadn't seen before at his neck, how did the boy know he was having confidence issues right now? "Gotta love the Substitution Jutsu." he grinned while pulling another gunblade that Naruto had never seen sheathed in his off hand. "Now, tell me, did the old monkey tell you who our parents are? If he's dead in your time, so help me..." he grumbled, Naruto frowned.

"Old Man Hokagé? He was saved by the Black Dragoon of the Rift." Naruto grumbled as he brought an armoured hand up and grabbed the flat side of the gunblade to pull it away from him; the name of the weapon came to him. Gladius. "But don't you dare think of ruining the surprise for me!" he pulled the gunblade out of Storm's hand and threw it away before dropping a small black ball on the ground, a Ruinga exploded at their feet. Naruto jumped out of the way, he wasn't sure what Storm did. He landed back on the roof of a building and looked down at Fang's weapon, it was harder to use than his Gungir. It was larger and heavier, but Fang was taller and stronger. He gritted his teeth together, this was another sign telling him that he was weak.

"Come on! You're the same as me! Where is all your jutsu?" Storm taunted as Naruto watched him from above, he knew that his other self wouldn't be able to find him, not while he didn't have chakra. It made him wonder, why did he keep his chakra network while his was replaced with the Crystanium Network? Then it clued in with him. He had an abundance of chakra in him before he was a L'Cie because of Kyuubi, now that the system is gone and replaced with that of a L'Cie, the energy didn't disappear either, it was still there, still flowing in his body, as a L'Cie. He stared at the his brand, the first arrow had finally formed, and all he had felt since the exam was despair, the lack of confidence in his abilities, but who did he really have to go up against? Two Master L'Cie of all people! Of course he wouldn't be strong!

Now was the time to prove himself; that he could become just as great as a Master L'Cie and complete his focus.

He jumped off the building, a fair distance away from Storm and studied his brand as it flashed gray, grinning he started to walk forward to Storm who was still actively looking for him as he charged the abilities in his hand before shooting them off. Slow, Daze, Pain, Fog, Deprotect and Poison. He heard Storm cry out and cover his eyes in pain as Fog took hold. Naruto knew that only Fog and Daze took hold on his first try but he kept throwing other spells before picking up his pace, his role changing to Commando as he brought his lance down in a strike. Storm brought up a block. They pushed off each other as Storm, silenced, but grinning, moved in for a powerful strike with both weapons. Naruto spun his lance as has his brand flashed yellow, a red aura surrounded him as he took the brunt of the blow. Storm didn't let up though as he kept attacking before pausing, Naruto found his opening as his brand flashed red again and Fang's lance took on a dark aura, feeding off his Vendetta.

"Darkness!" he shouted, his attack lunging forward and catching storm in its aura, he felt the other energy build up in his other hand. "Drink of Anguish!" he slammed the other energy ball into Storm and sent him flying backwards. He cried out when he crashed into a building.

"That's more like it!" Storm shouted out as he got back up onto his feet, acting like the attack never did hurt him. Naruto took a step back, was he really that resistant? It was bugging him, he felt sorry for his enemies. "My turn!" He was upon Naruto in a flash his weapons coming down as the lance went up, Naruto didn't wait he quickly brought an armoured foot up and slammed it right in Storm's crotch, the boy's eyes went wide as he crumpled on the ground, dropping his weapons. Naruto picked up the other gunblade Edged Carbine and flipped it back into it's gunform, holding it level to Storm's head.

"So you know how to use it eh?" he whimpered, still supporting himself.

"I had one until Kyuubi set Fang and Lightning free from my body." Naruto muttered as he knelt down, constantly laying down the debuffs to keep him immobilized. "So I can shoot it if need be."

"All of this without jutsu, Fang really must be working you down to the ground, I'm scared to think how strong your techniques are." Storm joked but Naruto just pushed the barrel of the gunblade closer to his clone's head.

"How can you still use your chakra?" he spat. "When I became a l'Cie, I lost it all!" he pushed Storm over onto his back trying to find his brand, it must have been hidden like Lightning's.

"The timelines must be different." The fight was stopped when Lightning, well, the Alternate Lightning, appeared before them. "Storm, don't think of using your other mode, Dragoons are by far the hardest class to defeat because of their pure strength, be happy he didn't use any of Fang's real techniques against you."

"Light!" Storm whined, but Naruto stared at the Alternate Lightning.

"Am I really that strong?" he asked Alternate Lightning, the woman nodded.

"I assume Fang's been working your to the bone." she said, crossing her arms before looking at Storm. "This one here has been relying too much on abilities given to him than abilities hard earned. I think we can just call this fight a draw."

Naruto didn't say anything as he buried Fang's lance into the ground, crossing his arms and running his eyes over Alternate Lightning and the immobilized Storm.

"See! I told ya I'd get it... oh fuck..." Naruto heard Fang, the Fang he knew, swear behind him. Storm chuckled. Naruto quickly turned around to see the real Lightning, Fang, Serah and Sakura come to a stop from their run. Serah's eyes went wide with surprise as did Lightning's, who still dressed in her Valkriye Armour. She couldn't believe that there were two Lightnings standing there. It was like seeing two sides of the same coin. "Yeah, this is Cocoon alright… if it's not ours, it theirs." Fang crossed her arms. "We crossed dimensions."

However the two Lightnings wouldn't listen to what was going on as their raised their blades at each other for a moment, however Storm ran between the two of them.

"Wait up! Light!" he cried out, the Alternate Lightning lowering her blade but the real Lightning didn't budge. "You two are like Highwind and I, the same person of different worlds, dimensions, whatever it's supposed to be. There is no need for you to fight!"

"Remember what we said earlier?" Sakura asked pressing forward. "There might be another dimension where you never became the Faceless Guardian, where your blade was chosen, I think we found it." Everyone fell silent as Serah walked up to the Alternate Lightning, getting awfully close to her face as she looked her over just once.

"Can I help you Serah?" the Alternate Lightning asked confused, probably wondering why Serah was up in her personal space. Serah ignored her, slowly reached up to touch the side of Alternate Lightning's face, moving it from side to side. Alternate Lightning didn't fight her, even though this Serah wasn't her own, it was still Serah.

"You're different." she whispered, stepping back closer to her Lightning. "I thought you'd be the same, parallel worlds and all." she titled her head to the side. "There is that slight difference, that I can see in the two of you to tell the two Lightnings apart." she held her hand out as Mog landed softly in her hand. "I guess, it's just one of the abilities of a Time l'Cie."

"The curse of a Time Traveler." Fang muttered softly, causing Sakura to take a look at the brand on the back of her left hand sadly, she quickly covered with her right.

"You can call it a curse or a blessing, but I think of it as something that can help change the future for the better." Storm said as he looked at Sakura. "Don't ever think negative Sakura, it doesn't do you any good." he said with some concern when he noticed Sakura looking at her brand.

"By the way Storm," Alternate Lighting asked getting his attention. "When will you quit the acting like a complete idiot and start acting like Highwind? I'm getting tired of you and your fake happy-go-lucky attitude." she asked as Storm frowned and looked away.

"I really don't like being serious at all; remember that when I do, I become a senseless killing machine for no remorse for who I kill? Whether it be man, woman or child?" he shot back causing the Alternate Lightning to wince, the real Lightning crossed her arms.

Fang frowned softly as she looked over to her own Lightning who was fiddling with the gauntlet of her armour. She slowly stepped closer to Lightning and wrapped her arm around her slim waist, pulling her closer. Lightning moved in, leaning against Fang causing Serah to smirk as she looked back at Alternate Lightning.

"That's the difference." she said and it destroyed the current topic of Storm's current behavior pattern. Sakura giggled while Naruto smirked; his laughter in his eyes hidden beneath the shadow of his helmet. Storm just stared at the two of them, slowly putting two and two together.

"No way..." Storm said with wide eyes as Alternate Lightning realized what relationship her other self and Fang had.

"I should have guessed. Alternate timelines tend to do these things actually." she said with indifference as Storm looked at her like she grew two heads.

"You're telling me that now? How was I suppose to know that it's even possible?" he demanded as Alternate Lightning looked at him with an evil glint in her eyes.

"If that was possible," she said pointing to Fang and Lightning, "-Then in an alternative timeline there might be a you being in a romantic relationship with a guy." she shot back as Storm suddenly gagged at that and began coughing violently. "Don't say that! I'll be having nightmares for weeks!" he exclaimed.

Naruto chuckled darkly, causing Storm to give him a wild look, but yet he couldn't really be seen underneath the helmet. Fang placed a small kiss on Lightning's forehead before she looked back at the group. "I dunno about you two, but we ought to get back to our world and close up this bridge. If we leave it open others might stumble in and cause yeh guys some problems you don't really need happenin'." she looked over at Naruto. "Say yer goodbyes, I'll try to get the tear somewhat functional again so we can get home." she pulled away from Lightning and waved over at Serah and Sakura. "Come, your Time l'Cie powers might be able to help me a tad." they quickly left, leaving the two Lightnings and two Narutos alone. Lightning spoke first, acting like Storm was never weirded out with her moment with Fang; she quickly asked Alternate Lightning a question.

"I'm assuming you never became the Faceless Guardian." she asked her alternate self. "However, did you become the Warrior Goddess in your time?"

"I did, but an incident came up and I lost my right as a Warrior Goddess against a threat that had the power to bend time, space and death itself to his will. He defeated me and took my powers Etro blessed me, forcing me to fight back as a l'Cie again..." Alternate Lightning said as Storm took over.

"Even with help from the other Master l'Cie in our world, this entity defeated them without a scratch on him and sealed them away into their weapons and banished them into alternate timelines that connect to our world. That's where the other Naruto's come into role. They were all given the same Focus on one target: the Ten-Tails." Storm said with a serious expression not noticing that his and Naruto's brands were beginning to glow.

"I don't think they were banished to other parallel worlds." Lightning spoke softly as she turned around slowly, the ruins of Cocoon, how long it had been since she had seen them last. "I became the Warrior Goddess, I saved Fang and Vanille, Cocoon, all of it. We got to live our lives, forever eternal. Generations passed then the era of magic starting to come to its end, making way for Naruto's era. The gods knew that the Hallowed Lord would soon try again to cause Ragnarokkr, and only the Champions and the Master l'Cie could stop him. So they sealed us away in our weapons, Defiers of Fate together in Anima's Vestige, while the Time l'Cie were scattered and the Histora Crux was lost." she watched Naruto's brand with a careful eye. "I refused, so they made me the Faceless Guardian so I could choose who would be the one to awaken us. I had killed countless foolish men, seen many turn Cie'th from the shock alone. Then Naruto came along, the fal'Cie forcing Fang's weapon and curse upon him. I should have killed him, but my need for Fang... after hundreds of years became too great for me to ignore."

"So your time was different." Alternate Lightning muttered, her own blue eyes locked on Storm's brand.

"Naruto's Focus has something to do with the Odin-Bahamut Ragnarok and some beast, possibly the one you spoke of." Lightning looked at Storm, Naruto nodding along the way. "However, Fang and I need to find the other dormant l'Cie and stop the Hallowed Lord before he destroys our world. For if the Fourteenth Cycle begins, all life will come to an end." he looked at them. "Our fights are different, and your information about the worlds is terribly incorrect. Things cannot freely cross the Void, once Fang closes the bridge. Your world will stand alone, like it should."

"I hope you're right, and I wish you guy good luck on-argh!" Storm was cut off as his brand's light all but exploded in a bright light. Naruto took a couple steps back as his was glowing a dark purple. Wisps of light escaped from both of their brands, causing both Lightnings to step back in surprise as they collided together, creating what looked like a summoning sphere. Storm collapsed on the ground, holding his head in pain.

"What's going on?" Highwind snapped as Storm tried to move a little bit.

"The blessing of two Etro's." Alternate Lightning whispered, Lightning narrowed her eyes, unbelieving as Storm's eye began to glow red. The sound of two female's voices, both of the same tone began to speak in a near perfect harmony.  
_**  
By the grace of the Goddesses of Death. May his spear of blood strike fear into the hearts of the wicked. Come forth, Black Dragoon. A name in dimension, a pact of time. Highwind shall rise, his bond eternal and unyielding.**_

They watched as a black jewel of some sort floated from the sphere and floated down to Storm's outstretched hand. The boy smiled softly as he closed his hand around it. "I see." he whispered looking at the jewel as he stood up slowly. "It's an Assist Stone. Like the one used by the Warriors of Harmony and Discord." the moment those words left his lips Lightning flinched, like she was remembering something terrible. "These were used to help the change the tide of battle; one never appeared for the Snow-Naruto I fought. So why did this one come into existence?" He asked as he looked at Naruto, grinning, Naruto's glare was hidden beneath his helmet though.

"Looks like we might be seeing each other again, only as allies on the battlefield." he held his hand out for a handshake. "Can't wait to see you in action, partner." he added with a smile.

"I won't be seeing you again." Naruto muttered. "Once the bridge is closed, it's closed." Lightning looked up, wondering where that sudden base of knowledge came from. "I can't just freely jump between dimensions on your bloody whim. As Fang had told me, continue to jump between dimension you'll rip a hole in space and time." he pointed to the stone. "That's probably why a stone was created, because I am learning and following the laws of Time and Relative Dimension in Space, something you clearly won't be following."

"Naruto." Lightning said quickly but she was all but ignored, but then she clued in. Fang watched over the Rift, she was able to use the Histora Crux. Naruto's knowledge was coming from his brand that was basically a combination of hers and Fang's. "I think I know why a crystal was made." she walked over to Storm who looked up at her, slightly intimidated who held it out to her. "This is like an Eidolith. The Eidolons are something different, some need to cross the Rift to get to their summoners, some need to cross the Void. These stones, if used right, can summon the Eidolon within without damaging the home dimensions."

"Of course." Alternate Lightning added, probably realizing it herself. "The summons of World B, all of them needed to cross the Void to get there, that's why we had the summonstones."

"And that's why World B is collapsing. They didn't summon their warriors right, they didn't send them home right. That world is falling apart because there are too many tears in that world's fabric of time and space." Lightning responded as Alternate Lightning held her closed hand up to her face, thinking. "Storm, you can summon Naruto, but only if you are in dire need of his help."

"Call me when you don't need me, and I kid you not, my spear will go places where it shouldn't go." Naruto quickly threatened. "If I see you and judge that you'll just be a problem to our reality, I will kill you."

Storm chuckled softly. "I'll keep that in mind, only in dire situations that I should summon you when needed. Now if you'll excuse me..." he said pulling a necklace out showing a necklace with six similar jewels with two glowing as he added the summonstone to it. "I need to win a bet against a Sannin, and I have a feeling that Lady Luck is on my side." he said with a grin, Naruto smirked.

Lightning smiled softly as she placed get hand on Naruto's shoulder. He looked up at her and she nodded. "We should get going too. We need to find Sakura some equipment and start some definite training. We're done with the basics."

Storm's jaw dropped. Highwind grinned, knowing now that his strength was on the rise. It would only be time before the young Dragoon would become a mighty dragon. "Alright Lightning. Let's go." Lightning turned away and left in the direction Fang and the two Time l'Cie had left leaving him be with Storm and Alternate Lightning. He walked over to Storm and pulled one of his daggers from his belt and held it out to Storm.

"One of my skinning knives. I want you to have it."

Storm took it and let out a small smile. "Thanks, and maybe one day once we fully master our powers...can we fight each other again one last time?" he asked as a door to the Rift opened up behind him and the Alternate Lightning to his world. Naruto took a couple steps back, knowing that Fang and Lightning weren't too far away.

"Maybe, just next time, let's make it fair. L'Cie to l'Cie. None of this stupid ninja stuff." He saluted once as Storm disappeared with Alternate Lightning. Naruto took a couple steps back before removing his helmet, the fake smile disappearing from his face.

"He is nothing more than a threat to the dimensions." He told himself as he looked at Fang's lance he was still holding on to. "I will kill him."

* * *

**A/N:** This leg is completed! Now back to Naruto's Eidolon mess! It should happen soon!


End file.
